Unforgivable
by there for tomorrow
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione's sixth year at Hogwarts. What will they face? Romance, action, drama, heartbreaks. Couples that are involved are: Harry Hermione Ron Luna Draco Ginny Chapters 1 thru 20 revised 21 is being currently worked on
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one….revised

Harry Potter was lying on his bed, looking at the ceiling and was just thinking about everything that has happened in his life, the death of Sirius, seeing Hermione getting hurt, and Ron getting hit with a brain's tentacle, which was weird even for him. Harry took off his glasses and thought about Hermione, her hair which was now in curls, her body which had changed over the years, Hermione's face which was absolutely beautiful, and how much she had changed. Harry fell asleep with a smile on his face, and dreaming of Hermione.

In the middle of nowhere, in London

"MALFOY!!!!"

"Yes, my lord" Malfoy appeared by Voldemort's side

"I want to have a little talk with your son"

"Of course my lord" and with that Malfoy left the room, in search of his son. Voldemort waited about 10 minutes, when he heard someone come in his room.

"My lord" Luicus pushed nudged Draco to walk forward, Draco sighed and walked up to Voldemort

"Young Malfoy, bow down to me"

"No"

"Bow down to me!"

"No!"

"Fine so be it" Voldemort cast cruico **A/N I don't know how to spell, the spells** Draco was screaming in pain, as if he felt every single one of his bones getting broken in half, after about 2 minutes he let go the curse, Draco was trembling and twitching.

"Now, bow down to me" Draco tried to get up, but every time he tried he would end up in pain.

"I'll take that as a bow, now young Malfoy I want you to be part of my plan"

"What is it?" Draco was still on the floor, trying to get up

"Luicus, please leave us, I know that you hate Potter, and that is why I want you to be part of my plan"

"What's the plan?" Draco was now on his knees

"Well this year I want to hurt Potter physically _and_ emotionally"

"And why do you need me for?"

"Because I want you to get close to one of Potter's friends, someone who knows him extremely well, and someone who is always by Potter's side"

"Hmmm well there's mudblood and weasel-bee"

"Hmm I want you to hurt him, emotionally, so basically meaning I want you to date the mudblood" Draco was now standing up

"What! Why her?"

"Because _she_ will affect Potter the most"

"The mudblood and me, that is not right"

"Well you either do it or you will watch your mother die or get tortured"

"Fine! I'll do it, just don't hurt my mother"

"Okay deal, and let me tell you something I will know when you have hurt Potter, trust me" Draco didn't say anything, but felt his hate rise up

"Ahhh I feel your hatred, now when you date the mudblood, use that hate and hurt her, I don't care how you do it, but I want you to hurt her, then once you do that you will know when you hurt Potter" Draco stormed out of the room, and slammed the door shut.

"Malfoy"

"Yes, my lord"

"Bring me your wife"

"Yes, my lord" Luicus left and came back 5 minutes later

"Bring her to me" Luicus dragged his wife and brought her at his feet

"Now, now, don't worry I wont hurt you I'm just using you to give young Malfoy the adrenaline that he will need, in the near future, now Bellatrix bring Ms. Malfoy to her room" Bellatrix appeared and took her away.

"Now this will be a very exciting year, especially for me" Voldemort started to laugh, evilly

THIS CHAPTER IS REVISED, WHY BECAUSE I THINK THAT IT NEEDED IT!


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay guys I'm going to like revise all of the chapters_

_Alright_

45….46…47…48…49…50

Harry was done with his pushups, this was currently his new record, he got up from the floor and walked over to the mirror and took off his shirt. Harry now had muscles and a six-pack thanks to quidditch. Harry heard a pecking at his window; he looked over to his window and saw Pig pecking at his window

"Pig! Stop Uncle Vernon is going to hear" Harry walked over to the window and let Pig in, he began to flap around the room. Harry finally caught Pig after 5 minutes, opened the letter and began to read:

_Harry_

_Mum wants to know if you want to go to the Burrow_

_Ron _

Harry wrote back a quick reply and sent Pig on his way, Harry went down stairs.

"Uncle Vernon"

"Potter, we're going to go to Aunt Marge's"

"Well I'm going to the Burrow today"

"Arent they the freaky friends that came through the chimney 2 years ago?" Harry couldn't help, but smile

"Yeah"

"Well good, they better not be coming through the fireplace again. And by the way we're leaving at 10:00" Harry looked at the clock it was now 9:30

"Okay" Harry went back up stairs to his room, he saw Pig pecking at his window again, he slowly opened the window and quickly grabbed Pig. He opened the note and began to read:

_Harry, _

_Okay great, oh and by the way Hermione will be there. We'll pick you up at 11:00_

_Ron _

Harry went back downstairs and sat on the couch and began to watch TV, Vernon was coming down the stairs pulling luggage with him

"Boy, come here and help me with these suitcases" Harry walked over to Vernon and easily lifted the luggages

"Where does this go?"

"Out to the car" Harry walked out the door and put the luggage in the trunk; he walked back in and continued to watch TV. Harry heard the door slam shut, Harry was happy, he had an hour to wait until Ron gets here. _I can't wait to see Hermione….should I tell her, I-what if she doesn't feel the same way. Then it'll be awkward between us. And I don't want that……_Harry left his thoughts and watched TV for the remaining time. Ron, George, and Fred came out of the fireplace falling on top of one another

"HARRY" they said at the same time they got up off of the floor and walked over to Harry who was laughing, Ron and Harry gave a brotherly hug, George and Fred gave him a hug too. Harry grabbed his trunk and walked back over to them.

"Where are your aunt and uncle?"

"Oh they're at my Aunt Marge's house"

"Aww damn we can't play with Dudley"

"I'll never forget his face when we came through the fireplace" Fred and George were imitating Dudley's expression when they came through the fireplace, after a while they stopped making faces and gave Harry some Floo Powder

"Remember it's the Burrow, not theburrow" Harry laughed and remembered their second year, Fred and George went first then Ron, Harry was last he stepped inside his fireplace and yelled

"The Burrow" And Harry was engulfed in the flames and sent to the burrow

Okay I know this chapter isn't long, but I am revising so some chapters might be smaller, but at least they'll be better. Read and review


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3 revised _

Fred, George, and Ron came out of the fireplace first

"Where's Harry?" She walked closer to the fireplace

"Herms I wouldn't do that"

"And I wouldn't call me Herms" Ron started laughing; he left the room and went into the kitchen. Hermione was still at the fireplace, and then all of a sudden Harry came out and fell on top of her

"Sorry Mione" Hermione started laughing; Harry got off of her and helped her up.

"Its okay Harry, Ron kinda warned me then I kinda threaten him" Harry started smiling, he hugged Hermione.

"Come on lets go up to our room, Harry" Hermione led Harry upstairs, Ron followed them up to their room.

"So Harry how was your summer?"

"Uhh…well the Dursley's left me alone and I stayed home and I thought about what I did"

"Look Harry it isn't your faul" Harry cut off Hermione

"No, it IS my fault, if I had listen to you then I wouldn't be in this depressed state" Harry got off of the bed, Hermione looked hopelessly at Ron

"It's not your fault, its Voldemort, he tricked you"

"Yeah, you shouldn't go blamin' yourself"  
"Well why shouldn't I, I got my only family member killed"

"Excuse me" Hermione got up and left the room, Harry and Ron heard the bathroom door shut, Harry put his head in his hands and groaned, Ron was still eating his sandwich

"Look Harry"

"No, Ron don't start" Ron remained silent, a couple of moments later Hermione arrived back in the room. With a red nose, Harry and Ron knew she was crying, Harry felt really bad, bringing up sad memories.

"Hermione, you okay?"

"Yeah" Hermione sniffed and rubbed her eyes, Harry sat closer to Hermione and tried to comfort her, and he brought his arm around her shoulders and brought her close. Ron left the room letting them have their alone time

"Hermione lets not talk about my summer, let's talk about yours"

"Alright" Harry smiled

"Well I went to France and it's really beautiful, do you have any idea how many guys hit on me?" Harry smile went away

"But my dad took care of that, he told them to sod off and that I'm already taken" Harry's smile appeared again

"We went to the Eiffel Tower during the day and at night, at night it's so beautiful with all of the lights. We ate actual French fries in France, they taste better than here, and that's it"

"Well I'm glad that your dad took care of those men hitting on you, uh I mean I'm glad you had a great time in France, too bad I couldn't go there with you" Hermione smiled at the thought, Hermione felt herself getting sleepy, she fell asleep on Harry's shoulder, while he was talking. He noticed this

"And did I mention that Ron and Snape are having a wedding soon? Yeah Ron is getting married to Snape. Did you know that Ginny is pregnant, the father is Malfoy" Hermione's eyes opened wide and jumped out of the bed

"WHAT? She's pregnant?" Harry started to laugh at her reaction

"No, that….I was making it all up" Hermione sat down on the bed and looked away from Harry

"That wasn't funny"

"Aww…I'm sorry…Please don't be mad at me" Hermione was still turned around, Harry brought up his hands and started to tickled Hermione

"No…..fair" Hermione and Harry were on the bed tickling each other, Harry was on top of Hermione, they both stopped and looked at each other. Harry closed his eyes and bent down to kiss Hermione, when Ms. Weasley knocked on the door interrupting them. Harry put his head down on Hermione's shoulder and groaned; he got off of Hermione and helped her up.

"I guess its time for dinner"

"Yeah" Harry and Hermione walked downstairs together, and started to eat as Ms. Weasley put the food on the table. After about an hour everyone was done, Hermione and Ginny were the first ones done. 30 minutes later Ms. Weasley and Harry were done eating. Hermione and Ginny went upstairs, Harry went after them.

"Hermione?"

"Yeah"

"Can you meet me at midnight; I need to tell you something important"

"Sure, but for now lets go into your room, Ginny is our room doing something" Harry let Hermione go in first, Harry laid on his bed and took off his glasses and set them aside. Hermione was sitting on his bed, looking at the floor

"What's wrong?"  
"Oh I'm just really sleepy" Harry scooted over a bit and let Hermione lay down beside him. Hermione turned on her side looking at Harry.

"Do you think that we'll be friends until the end?"

"Of course Mione, what makes you think that?"

"Well, while I was in France I watched a lot of movies. And there was always this group of friends and as the years went by they broke apart from each other, they didn't have any contact with each other" Harry brought his arm around Hermione's waist

"That wont happen to us, okay I promise" Hermione smiled

"Sometimes I wish that life would just stop at certain places"

"What kind of certain things?"

"Like this moment here, when it's just me and the world is somewhere else far away from me. Don't you want that too?"

"Yeah, I wish I could have a lot of them" Harry got out of bed and started to walk downstairs to where Ms. Weasley and Ron were, apparently she was lecturing about how to eat and to not eat a lot of food. Harry laughed at that, he walked back into the room and saw that Hermione was fast asleep. He gently shook her shoulders

"No, mum"

"Mum?" Hermione slowly opened her eyes and saw that Harry wasn't her mother

"Oops" Harry looked away from Hermione and folded his arms

"How do you get mum out of Harry?" Hermione didn't answer that question, she started to tickle him, and they fell on the floor with Hermione on top. Ron entered the room

"EWWWWWWW……I'M BLIND"

"Ron calm down, our clothes are still on" He opened his eyes

"Oh okay" He walked over to his bed and laid down, Harry and Hermione got off of each other and sat on the bed

"I need a therapist"

"Why?"

"One word: mum"

"What did she say to you?"

"She lectured me about how to eat and not to eat as much. I felt like I was going to die" Hermione started to laugh

"HEY NOT FUNNY, I'm a growing boy who needs his food" Hermione started laughing at him, Ron glared at Hermione. Harry was laughing as well

"Have you seen how much food you eat, every time we have food?"

"Ugh, I'm tired" Ron closed his eyes and fell asleep on his side, snoring

"How can you stand that?"  
"At first I didn't like it, but after like oh 4 months or so you get use to it"

"4 months??" Harry nodded and laughed at Hermione's reaction

"Well I best be going, I'll see you at midnight" Hermione left the room and went into hers and Ginny's

Midnight…

Harry waited for Hermione to come downstairs; she finally arrived 5 minutes later. Harry led her outside, to the big tree that was just right under the stars. Harry put his back on the trunk of the tree, Hermione did the same thing.

"Oh yeah before I forget, sorry I took so long, I didn't want to walk downstairs with just my pjs, so I had to find my robe"

"It's okay"

"So what's this about?"

"Okay…remember the prophecy about me and Voldemort?"

"Yeah…I thought it was crushed"  
"Well I did break it, but Dumbledore made me listen to it" Hermione started to look at the ground

"So that means?"

"It means that I HAVE TO fight Voldemort, because while one lives the other can't survive" Hermione felt her tears come down her face, Harry comforted Hermione, while she cried on his shoulder

"Its okay, I don't want to make you cry"

"Harry, it's just not fair. You don't deserve any of this, nobody…well….there is one person, but you shouldn't deserve this" Hermione started to cry again on his shoulder,

"Hey, hey, I don't want to make you cry, it just hurts me to see you cry" Hermione looked up at Harry with one of her tears coming down; Harry wiped it off with his thumb. He caressed Hermione's cheek, he closed his eyes and bent down to kiss Hermione, Hermione was surprised at first, but gave in. They were kissing softly and slowly not wanting to ruin the moment, Harry kissed Hermione with her lips slightly parted, and Harry slipped his tongue in there and tasted Hermione.

They went on for about a few more minutes before they broke apart

"See I told you, you weren't a bad kisser"

"Well maybe she's the bad kisser"

"Exactly" Harry bent down to kiss Hermione again, a little bit harder this time

"Hermione?"

"Yeah"

"….What's going to happen to us? I mean a few moments ago we were snogging"

"….Well…here are some options: 1. we don't do it again 2. We do it again 3. Forget about it and pretend this never happened 4. date"

"Um…you can chose"

"I like 1 and 4" Harry felt sadness come over him, he looked at Hermione who was just confused about the whole thing.

"Okay…I understand" Harry started to get up; he held out his hand for Hermione, she took it. Hermione slipped her hand into his and gave him a reassuring squeeze, Harry smiled. And they walked back to the Burrow.

_Oh god when I wrote the kissing thingy, I felt like I was doing porn. BUT I wasn't anyways another chapter revised _


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4 revised _

Harry woke up the next morning with a smile on his face, still remembering what happened last night. Ron was snoring and drooling; Harry checked his mouth and made sure he had no drool on his face. He was about to open the door when Hermione entered the room, Harry was surprised but let her in.

"Hermione what are you doing in here?"

"Well I wanted to come"

"Oh, okay"

"So…ew" Hermione looked over at Ron and saw the drool dripping on the side of his mouth

"Anyways, about last night Harry, I" Harry cut her off

"You said we'll forget it, so we'll forget it" Hermione was taken by surprised

"Okay, lets go down stairs" Hermione went out the door and went down the stairs, Harry followed her. Hermione entered the kitchen and sat at the table

"So do you expect the OWLS to come today?"

"Yeah, its been long enough" Just then an owl with 4 letters knocked on the window, Hermione opened the window and took the letters.

"Harry, Ron, Ginny, and me" Hermione held hers in her hand with her hands shaking

"Harry could you open it for me?" Harry took the letter and opened it up

"Well just as I suspected, all O's" Hermione squealed and hugged Harry; Harry put her letter down on the table and hugged her back.

"What did you get?"

"Um I passed all OWLS and I get to play quidditch again"

"Really, that's great" Hermione let go of Harry and started to make some breakfast for herself, she got herself some toast and started to nibble on it. They ate in silence, a few minutes later Ms. Weasley came down the stairs and noticed the letters on the table,

"Oh OWLS" Ms. Weasley opened Ron's first, then she started to get angry

"RONALD BILUS WEASLEY" Ron came down with his bed hair and with sleepy eyes

"6 OUT OF 10 OWLS" Ron woke up and swallowed really hard, Harry and Hermione laughed a bit and went upstairs. They went to Harry's room, and sat on his bed. They could hear Ms. Weasley's outbursts at Ron

"I'M GLAD YOU GOT AN O IN DADA SO YOU CAN PROTECT YOURSELF FROM RANDOM STRANGERS WHEN OUT YOURE OUT THERE WITHOUT A JOB" Harry and Hermione started to laugh at this

"HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID?" It was quiet then a sudden outburst came

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?" Harry and Hermione were still laughing, they heard footsteps go up the stairs, and Ron entered the room

"Shut up"

"You should always listen to me, when I tell you to study for your OWLS"

"Yeah you be sure to that" Ron grabbed some clothes and headed out the door, Harry and Hermione continued to laugh at what just happened. They went back downstairs after a little while, and they heard Ms. Weasley very happy

"Ginny I'm so proud of you, 9 out of 10 AND prefect, I'm so proud" Harry and Hermione saw Ms. Wealsey hugging Ginny, Ginny was trying to pull out of her mother's grip.

"Thanks mum" Ginny finally got out of her grip and went upstairs, passing Harry and Hermione, they went down stairs and Ms. Weasley greeted them

"Harry, Hermione do you guys want breakfast?"

"No, its okay, I already ate some toast"

"Harry?"

"No, thanks I'm not hungry"

"Okay then" Ms. Weasley went to her stove and started cooking some eggs, bacon, and a few omelets. Harry and Hermione spent the day talking to each other, until the sun came down and the moon showed itself.

_This isn't exactly the longest chapter, I'll tell you that. But any Chapter 4 revised _


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5 revised _

_There will not be any attack _

Harry and Hermione tried to avoid each other as much as possible, they wouldn't even be in the same room for 5 seconds with out one of them leaving or turning the other way around, but they finally stopped avoiding each other and decided to forget what happened that night, they were in Harry and Ron's room.

"Ron, tell us what was your punishment?"

"I have to de-gnome the garden until we go back to school"

"Well that's not SO bad" Ron groaned and left the room to de-gnome the garden, so Harry and Hermione were left alone in the same room. Harry was about to get up, but Hermione stopped him

"Harry, don't try to walk away from this"

"Hermione…..we told each other that we would forget about it, but I think its best if I stay away from you. Because every time I see you I think about what happened that night"

"Harry"

"No, Hermione. I can't…if I hear your voice or anything. It comes back to me, and…we agreed to forget about it….I'm sorry" Harry opened the door and left the room, leaving Hermione by herself, Hermione felt tears threaten her eyes. She laid on the bed and started to cry, Harry was outside the door when he heard cry. He felt really bad, he had an urge to back into the room and make everything right, he opened the door and went inside the room and walked over to Hermione. Hermione shoved her face into the pillow that was full of her tears

"Hermione I'm sorry, I'm really sorry" Harry picked up Hermione and started to comfort her, Hermione started to cry on his shoulder, Harry wrapped both arms around her and held her until she calmed down. After about 10 minutes she calmed down, she looked at Harry with her bloodshot eyes. She got off of him and walked towards the door

"Thanks" She opened the door and left, leaving Harry alone on the bed, he got up and went down stairs; he found Ron outside de-gnoming the garden, he decided to join him and help out a bit.

"Ron!"

"Harry, hey come to help me out a bit"

"Yeah, there's nothing else to do"

"Gee thanks Harry. Well lets get you started" Ron found a gnome running around near them, Ron grabbed it and handed it to Harry, Harry looked at it for a bit, then threw it over the hedge making it land far away from the garden. Harry laughed at this and continued throwing them

"Wow, we almost got all of the gnomes a few more hours then we could've gotten them all"

"Yeah" Harry was walking and a tree was in front of him, something came by Harry's feet causing him to trip, he fell and hit his head on the tree kinda hard, but hard enough to cause him to be unconscious.

"Hey look Hermione it's not my fault, a gnome tripped him"

"I know that Ron. Am I blaming you?"

"No, but I have a feeling that you're gonna hit me, so I'm gonna leave" Ron slipped out of the room leaving Harry and Hermione alone, Hermione looked at Harry, he had a bandage on his head and he was resting comfortably. Hermione felt bad about this morning when they were some what of fighting with each other, Hermione sat down on a chair next to his bed. She looked at Harry and grabbed his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"About what happened this morning, I'm sorry. I've should've stayed and I'm pretty sure that you wouldn't be in this state. I feel the same way you do, every time I see you I just have those memories come back. And I'm left breathless" Hermione brought the chair closer to the bed and rested her head on Harry's arm.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 revised

About Salazar's return, it's deleted, it was posted for about 4 days and I deleted it. So….whatever I'll work on the sequel as soon as I finish revising these chapters in this story

Harry woke up with his head throbbing in pain, and then he remembered what happened yesterday. He felt some what of pressure on his arm; he looked down and saw Hermione resting peacefully and calmly. Harry reached out to remove a strand of her hair that fell from her face. Hermione groaned and opened her eyes a bit to see what was happening, she looked up at Harry, who was now fully awake, she smiled and fell asleep. Harry smiled back and slowly got out of bed leaving her to sleep, when he took his first step his head would be in pain. He held his breath and hoped that the pain would go away; a little bit did, but not all of it.

He made his way downstairs into the kitchen, where he was greeted by Ms. Weasley

"Harry, you're awake"

"Yeah" Harry groaned when he spoke

"You've must've hit your head harder than you thought, here drink this, this will make it feel better AND get rid of the pain" Harry smiled and took the blue bottle from Ms. Weasley and drink it. He felt like he was going to throw up, but he didn't, it had no flavor so it wasn't bad or good. He felt the pain go away and he was happy about that

"The bottle lasts about a day, so come back to me tomorrow until your head gets better, okay? Now would you like some breakfast?" Harry nodded and sat down at the table, Ms. Weasley made some toast, eggs, and some pancakes. A few minutes later Ginny and Ron come down stairs

"Harry you're awake"

"Yeah, and my head hurts like hell" Ron smiled and sat down next to Harry while Ginny took the seat besides Ron, Ron immediately dug in and took half the food from the table, Ginny looked at Ron in disgust. Harry started to eat, he didn't take as much as Ron did, but he did take a lot. Ginny was done after 1 plate; she excused herself and went up stairs, leaving Ron and Harry downstairs. Hermione came downstairs, Harry and Ron could tell that she was still half asleep; Hermione sat down next to Harry and started to sleep on the table.

"Hermione, Hermione" Ron got out one of the jokes that he got from the jokes shop, he pulled it out and walked over to Hermione, blasting to the wake up joke on Hermione, Hermione screamed and opened her eyes. She looked at Ron and hit him

"Ron, you immature freak" Ron was laughing at this; Harry couldn't help but laugh a little. Hermione groaned and went back upstairs; they heard the door slam shut. Ron was still laughing at what happened, Harry looked up the stairs with a worried face

"I'll go check on Hermione"

"It'll be your funeral" Harry got up from the table and went upstairs, he checked his room first and saw Hermione sleeping on his bed. Harry stepped inside and sat down on the bed

"Hermione, Hermione" Harry gently shook Hermione's shoulder, she groaned, but didn't wake up. Harry got in bed with her on the other side, and looked at her. Hermione opened her eyes a little and saw Harry there; she turned the other way so her back was facing him. Harry felt himself getting tired too; he put his arm over Hermione's waist and pulled her close, like a teddy bear. They spooned against one another; Harry fell asleep with Hermione in his arms.

_A few hours later…_

Hermione woke up on her own time; she didn't have Ron try to wake her up. She felt something against her; she turned over and saw that Harry was right beside her. His glasses were on the table, his hair was all messed up which made him look very cute in his sleep. Hermione slipped out of his arms, but that caused him to pull her closer to him, he mumbled something in his sleep as he was trying to pull Hermione closer to him. Hermione turned back over and she tried to pull his hand away from her, she finally got it and slipped away. She closed the door on her way out and went straight for the bathroom. A few moments later Harry woke up, he brought his head from the pillow and looked around, he looked at where Hermione was, he sighed and got out of bed. Ron entered the room, and sat down on his bed and put his head in hands.

"What's wrong with you?" Harry stretched and yawned

"I miss Luna, and because mum is making do work still"

"Well you did only get 6 owls"

"Well at least I passed"

"True"

"Harry?"

"Yeah"

"Do you still like Hermione?"

"Yeah I do, I mean when I see her or anything I think about her constantly. She's….."

"She's what?"

"I think. No I know that I can me and her with kids in the future"

"Harry? Does that mean that you love her?"

"I don't know, but I hope so…What about you and Luna?"

"Well we've talked about having kids and getting married, in the future"

Hermione was outside the door the entire time; she heard every word in that room. She quickly went back to her room and sat down on her bed. A couple of minutes later Ginny came into the room

"Hey, what happened?"

"Harry just told Ron that he likes me, or even loves me"

"Oh…well what do you think?"

"Well, I don't know, he is nice, sweet, charming, and funny. And we don't fight like me and Ron"

"Really"

"Ginny, I hope that you don't like him anymore"

"Well I don't, I mean I always saw myself with him and not anyone else. Well….I guess I am over him I think of him as a brother and nothing more. And it would be weird kissing your own brother if you ask me" Hermione laughed a bit and thought about that for a moment

"Well that's the thing I don't think of Harry as a brother, just a best friend" Hermione started to think a little about her and Harry in the future _he'd probably make a great father, and he's really nice. And he does love or like me….do I like him?? Do I love him?? Wow this is really hard…well I have thought about him in the past, but the past is the past. I guess I do like him _Hermione pulled away from her thoughts and looked at Ginny

"I like him too, but I don't think that I like him, I'll have to work on that"

"Understandable" Hermione and Ginny started talking about what would happen this year and what they want to happen

_Okay end of chapter, read and review _


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7 revised _

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny arrived at the station, Ginny ran off to her friends, while Harry, Ron, and Hermione stuck with each other. They passed through the barrier and got onto the station; they entered the train and took an empty compartment. It was pretty quiet, until Luna found them; Luna immediately took her seat next to Ron and started snogging each other. Harry and Hermione were absolutely disgusted

_Other compartment _

"I can't believe what you have to do"

"I have to or my mother will die"

"Well what are you going to do?"

"I haven't decided yet, ugh I need to get out of this compartment" Draco got up and left Crabbe and Goyle, Draco started walking up and down the aisle of the train.

Hermione got out from the other compartment, Hermione was walking back from the bathroom when she saw Draco, come her way. Draco stopped in front of Hermione; Hermione looked at Draco in disgust

"Can I help you Malfoy?"

"Now, why are you talking to me like that?"

"What do you mean? This is how we talk to each other"

"Well, this year we should change it up a bit. I want to be nicer to you"

"Whys that?"

"Well that's for me to know and for you to find out"

"Ugh, you are wasting my time" Hermione started to walk pass Draco, but Draco grabbed her arm before she could do anything.

"Just listen to me, look over the years of teasing you and taunting you, I've come to a point where I'm starting to like you"

"What? Tell me you're joking" Draco was still holding on to her arm

"No, I'm not, I really like you"

"You're kidding, I don't believe you" Hermione tried to break out of his grasp, but that didn't work.

"Let me go"

"No, not until you hear me out"

"I've heard enough" Hermione tried to peel his fingers off, Harry was wondering what was taking Hermione so long to come back he looked out the compartment door and he saw Draco and Hermione, Harry got up and met up with Hermione

"What do you think you're doing to her?"

"Nothing of your concern Potter"

"Anything that has to do with her, involves me"

"Well this time it doesn't, so back off Potter" Hermione broke free from Draco's grip and ran to Harry's side

"Hermione?"

"Harry lets go" Hermione ignored Draco they walked back to their compartment with Hermione on Harry's side, grabbing his arm. Harry looked back to make sure that Draco was leaving, which he was. Harry stopped and faced Hermione

"What was he telling you?"

"Nothing"

"I don't think it's nothing"

"Well….fine he just told me that he wanted to change how he acted around me. He said that he wants to be nicer to me"

"Humph I don't believe him" Hermione sighed and walked back to their compartment, Harry looked back and gave that hallway a dirty look before turning back.

Harry and Hermione arrived back in the compartment, Hermione immediately sat down next to the window and closed her eyes, and Harry sat down next to her and leaned against the wall closing his eyes as well. Ron and Luna decided to give their snogging a break until they got to Hogwarts.

_A few hours later…._

Ron and Luna woke up Harry and Hermione, Hermione was leaning against Harry and Harry was still against the wall. Harry opened his eyes a little bit and looked over to Hermione who was on his shoulder; Hermione opened up her eyes and looked at her surroundings. She got off of Harry's shoulder and stretched a bit, Harry did the same. They left the compartment together; they caught up with Ron and Luna and got into the same boat. Harry and Hermione sat in the front, while Ron and Luna took up the back.

_30 minutes later… _

They were all sitting at the table, watching all of the new first-years getting selected in their houses. About an hour later, the first-years were over and it was time for Dumbledore's speech

"Welcome students, today is another day at Hogwarts. First years aren't allowed to go into the forbidden forest without a professor. And I'll remind that 3rd years and up, that we are having the first Hogsmade weekend on the first week of October and we are having our old DADA teacher back, please help introduce Professor Lupin" Everyone started clapping, especially the Gryffindor table, Professor Lupin stood up and sat back down

"Now everyone dig in, from our wonderful feast" Dumbledore clapped his hands and the food appeared. Everyone started to reach for the food just as it appeared.

"So guys what's up?"

"Nothing really, how bout you guys?"

"Pretty much the same, I'm glad that Professor Lupin is back to teach us again"

"Yeah" Harry didn't really feel like talking, he felt like dying when he saw 10 guys go up to Hermione and started to talk to her, Harry kept on glancing back at her it seemed like she didn't really want to talk to all of those guys.

"Harry, you had to ask her out. I swear to Merlin"

"I know, but I don't know if she'll say yes or no, and I don't even know if she likes me" Ron looked over at Hermione

"She looks like she's going to be raped" Harry looked back over, he took a deep breath and walked over to Hermione, he sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulders

"Back off, she's mine" All of the guys looked at Harry and slowly moved away

"Thank you Harry, those guys just like randomly came up to me"

"Don't worry about it, now come and join our table" Hermione stood up letting Harry's arm fall off her shoulders, they walked back to their spot and started to eat and talk.

_After dinner.._

Harry, Ron, and Hermione just finished dropping off Luna, it took awhile because Ron didn't want to let her go. They were walking back up to their common room, when Draco appeared out of the corridor

"Hello Potter, Hello Weasley, Hello Hermione"

"Hermione?"

"Yes, that's her name isn't it" Draco took a step closer to Hermione, Hermione stepped back

"HEY, get away from her" Harry yelled at Malfoy

"I can do what ever I please"

"Malfoy just get off of me and go away" Hermione took a few more steps back

"Malfoy? I want you to call me Draco"

"Get out of here"

"Only for you" Draco bowed at Hermione and gave Harry and Ron dirty looks, which they shot back at him. He walked out of their corridor

"Wow, I guess he wasn't kidding"

"What do you mean?"

"On the train when I was walking back, he comes up to me and tells me that he wants to be nicer to me, for some reason"

"I dunno Hermione, he is sneaky, tricky, a loser, a lame-ass"

"Yeah I know, come on guys lets go" they followed Hermione back to the common room, Harry, Ron, and Hermione all decided to go to sleep. They all said their good-byes and went to their dorm.

Draco, taking advantage of his prefect badge, he walked to his mentor's office; he knocked on the door and opened it when he heard a come in. The entered the office and saw Snape working on some papers for tomorrow

"Draco…What brings you here?"

"The dark lord"

"Okay, what happened?"

"Well….If I don't go out with that Granger girl, then my mum dies right in front of me. And I'm going to need some help getting her"

"Alright, well I guess I'll have to pair you up with Granger"

"Thanks" Draco left his office and went back to his dorm

_okay end of chapter 7 read and review _


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8 REVISED _

Today was the first day of classes; they would get their schedule and start class today. They all arrived at the Great Hall; they got their schedule and started to compare what classes they have together.

"DAMNIT"

"What?"

"I have Divination, AGAIN"

"Didn't you purposely fail that class?"

"Yeah, I did, but why do I have it again" Ron started to complain about having the class again. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had potions together again.

_Time lapse_

They arrived at the Potions room, they decided this time they would get in the middle section instead of the front. They sat down together and pulled out quills and paper. Draco came up to Hermione and immediately started talking to her

"Hey Hermione"

"Hi"

"Hi? That's all I get"

"Well its better than nothing"

"Weasley I think you should move so I can sit next to Hermione"

"No, I don't think so, I like where I sit"

"You kn" Draco was cut off by Professor Snape coming out from his office

"Everyone take a seat so we can get this classed started" Everyone went back to their seat.

"Welcome back to another year of Potions, this time it'll be harder. And we'll have much more work for you guys to complete for homework. Now today I will start out by picking your partners for you, for a new project that we are going to have. Alright it starts out: Potter and Weasley, Malfoy and Granger, Brown and Thomas, Longbottom and Filligan, Pansy and Goyle, Crabbe and Ryans. Now go to your partner and start talking about your project" Harry was kinda happy that he was paired up with Ron, but he wasn't happy when Hermione and Draco were paired up. Draco came over to their table

"Move Potter, Move Weasley" Harry and Ron got up and sat down in the next row.

"Hermione"

"Yes"

"I want you to know that you are a very beautiful person" Hermione couldn't help but blush, Draco noticed this and started to continue

"You know"

"Draco…We have to work on our project"

"Well we can do that later"

"I prefer now"

"Okay what ever you say" Harry was listening to their entire conversation, he felt his heart break.

_End of potions… _

"We'll meet at the library at 7 is that okay with you?"

"Yeah"

"Alright, see you around" Draco left leaving Hermione very confused, Harry and Ron came up behind her

"So what's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Between you and Malfoy"

"I don't know, he called me beautiful" Hermione smiled when she finished the sentence

"Come on we DADA" Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to DADA they wanted to get seats in the back, but Hermione insisted that they get seats in the front, so they came to the middle section.

"Welcome back to NEWTS DADA, now can anyone tell me………"

_End of DADA… _

"Who knew that there was so much writing?"

"Not me"

"Same" it was lunch for them now, so they all headed towards the Great Hall, when they arrived there Luna was already sitting at their spot. Ron had a smile on his face, Harry and Hermione couldn't help but smile at this. They walked down together to their spot and started eating

"So how are the classes going for you guys?"

"Professor Snape gave us a project on the first day back. I couldn't believe it"

"Yeah, same"

"Well what's next for you guys?"

"Transfigure, Charms then I got my free period"

"Divination, Transfigure"

"Charms and Astronomy"

"Cool"

_End of Lunch… _

Harry, Ron, and Hermione went their separate ways and said their good-byes. They had different classes so they couldn't see each other.

_End of all classes… _

Ron sighed and fell on the couch groaning and complaining.

"That isn't right; we have homework on the first day back"

"Oh shut up, Ron, suck it up and take it like a man. Harry isn't complaining" Harry looked up when he heard his name being called

"Well I don't care, I just don't like doing work, it should be illegal"

"Work? Be illegal? Are you daft Ron?"

"Without work, you wouldn't get fed, without work you wouldn't have goals, without work you'd be stupid"

"I don't care about working; I think that it's stupid"

"You know what…THIS is stupid"

"I agree" Ron fell back on the couch and Hermione took her seat next to Harry, she groaned and put her head in her hands. Hermione sighed and looked at her watch, it was 7:02, and she squealed and quickly grabbed her stuff

"What's wrong?"

"I totally forgot about meeting him in the library" Hermione ran out the doors, she ran all the way to the library when she got there she was breathless. Draco was waiting for Hermione at the entrance of the library, she opened the doors and Draco was waiting for her

"I'm sorry I completely forgot"

"Its okay, you're only….5 minutes late" Hermione sighed and found a empty spot, they sat down together and started to get books. Hermione went around one of the bookshelves, she was looking for a book then someone came up behind her scaring her.

"Oh Merlin, Draco you scared me" Hermione turned around and gasped, it was her ex-bf

"Oh, I'm sorry"

"What are you doing here? Justin"

"What? I can't see my girlfriend"

"We're over"

"Its not over, until I say its over" Justin pushed her up against the bookshelves, Hermione squealed. Draco came up around and noticed this

"Is there a problem?"

"No, Malfoy there isn't"

"I wasn't talking to you, dumb ass" Hermione was still up against the bookshelves, with Justin towering over her. Hermione brought her leg up and kicked Justin right where it hurts. She ran over to Draco and watched how Justin was on the floor about to cry his eyes out. They went back to their spot leaving Justin there. They heard Justin get up and leave; he came around the bookshelves and had an angry look on his face, Hermione started laughing and Draco couldn't help but laugh himself too.

"Hermione?"

"Yeah" Not looking up at him

"I was wondering if you would want to go out with me. You know be my girlfriend?" Hermione looked up at Draco with a surprised look

"Draco….I don't know what to say"

"Well you can make a very happy man by saying yes" Draco reached over to kiss her, Hermione was surprised at this but she let him. It wasn't a deep kiss, it was a gentle kiss.

"So what do you think?"

"I think…I'll take that chance"

"Yes" Draco reached over to kiss her again, but this time he had more force, Hermione felt his tongue at her lips, she accepted. Hermione and Draco were snogging in the library.

_Time lapse…_

Draco walked her back to her common room, Draco gave her a peck a on the lips and left her walking back to his common room. She went up to her dorm and changed into her pjs and fell asleep once her head touched the pillow.

_Next day_

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked down to the Great Hall, they had potions first. They ate breakfast and went to potions; Harry and Ron decided to sit behind where Draco and Hermione, Harry felt like he had a good view. Harry noticed that when they were sitting they were sitting extremely close, and it looked like their hands were joined in together. Harry had to have a talk about this to Hermione.

_Time lapse.._

"Hermione, I have a quick question for you before you go to the library and I go to quidditch"

"Yeah, sure what?"

"Is there anything going on between you and Malfoy?"

"Harry..What makes you think that?"

"I just have this feeling"

"Well get rid of that feeling because there is nothing going on"

"Okay, well I better get going…Want me to walk to the library?"

"That'd be nice" Harry and Hermione left the common and went to the library, Harry was dropping off Hermione. Harry looked at the door a few more seconds before leaving. Hermione went to their table and she saw Draco sitting there all by himself. She sat down next to him and Draco leaned over to kiss Hermione. They had another snogging session again, but this time someone was watching them.

_Quidditch field…_

"Umm..Ron you go to that end and Seamus you go to that end"

"Harry, Harry, Harry"

"Ginny, you're 20 minutes late"

"I know but I have something to tell you"

"What?"

"Hermione and Draco might be going out"

"What did you say?"


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9 revised _

It has been 2 weeks that they have been going out, Hermione felt really uncomfortable with Draco, she was scared that if she says something out of line then he would break up with her. Hermione waited for Draco to get all of his stuff, when he finally got it. They left

"So uhh Draco what did you get on the test?"

"I got an A"

"Oh really..Well I got an O" Hermione said with a smile, Draco pushed her up against the nearest wall and had his face to her face extremely close

"I don't care what you got Granger, you understand me? From now on you are to get lower grades than ME. Do I make myself clear?" Hermione nodded her head and let out a whimper when he let go of her. He left her in the hallway, Hermione felt her tears fall on her face; she wiped them off and walked to the common room.

As she was walking she met up with Ginny

"Hey" Ginny noticed her eyes were bloodshot, but she didn't say anything

"You're not mad at me too are you?"

"No, of course not, I just think that you could've done better"

"Better than what Harry and Ron said"

"Don't worry about them" Hermione felt tears come to her eyes, they were from the current event that just happened with Draco,

"Oh Hermione, its like I said, they're boys and you know about Harry"

"Yeah I know…Well I best be going" Hermione started walking back to the common room again, when she got to the dorms she ran up stairs and started to cry from everything that has just happened.

_Hermione entered the common room with her cheeks flushed; her hair was covering up her small hickey on her neck. She smiled at Ron and Harry; they seem to notice that she was there. _

"_Hey guys"_

"_How could you?" Ron said not looking at Hermione, there were only them in the common room. _

"_How could I what?" Hermione was very confused now_

"_Don't play dumb with us" Ron looked over at Hermione, Harry wouldn't dare to look at Hermione, Harry decided to talk. _

"_We know about you and Malfoy, we've had people come up to us and tell us, you lied to me when I asked you about you and Malfoy, you said that nothing was going on" Harry stood up and looked at Hermione she now had tears forming. _

"_Hermione…Consider yourself gone" Harry and Ron left Hermione in the common room. Harry felt his own tears form in his eyes, as he was walking back up to his dorm. _

Ginny was walking to the quidditch pitch, where Ron and Harry were chatting away something about quidditch.

"Harry, could I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah, sure, guys take 5"

"What's going on?"

"It's about Hermione, when I walking here I met up with her and her eyes were bloodshot, but I didn't ask"

"How did you think I felt when I found out? It hurt me, I felt and heard my heart break into pieces"

"Harry, if you want to get closer to her again, then you're going to have to talk to her"

"Where is she?"

"She said that she's going to the common room" Harry started to run away from the quidditch pitch, Ron noticed this and called out

"HEY, WHERE YOU GOING?"

"YOU TAKE OVER" Ron had a high smile on his face when he heard this, Ron started to take over.

"Alright guys, now I'm in charge…." Ron's voice started to trail off

Harry ran from the quidditch pitch to the common room, it was empty, but he heard crying from the girl's dorms. Harry went to the dorms and opened the girls, as he went closer the crying got louder and louder. Harry opened the door and went closer to Hermione's cot. He opened the cot's curtains and saw Hermione holding on to her pillow, with her tears coming down her face. Harry sat down next to Hermione and opened his arms to him, Hermione leaned in to his arms and cried on his shoulder, Harry rubbed her back as she cried onto his shoulder. After about 20 minutes she calmed down, she looked up at Harry with her bloodshot eyes.

"Hey what's wrong? Why were you crying?"

"I just. I just miss you guys, I thought back of what happened 2 weeks ago" Harry pulled Hermione closer into his chest

"Oh Merlin, its just when me and Ron found out, we found out from other people and we saw it for ourselves"

"I'm sorry for lying to you"

"It's okay, just don't lie to us from now on and don't start too"

"So does this mean we're friends again?" Hermione asked hopefully

"Yes! _Me_ and Ron miss you, especially _me_" Hermione giggled a little bit, Harry and Hermione spent the whole time catching up missing those 2 weeks.

"_Ron this is ridiculous"_

"_Harry" _

"_No, Ron alright let me tell you something, when I found out, I felt my heart break and then when we saw it for ourselves, and it broke into pieces" _

"_Harry" _

"_Let me finish, I miss her, WE miss her" _

"_I was just going to say that" _

"_So does that mean that Hermione can be our friend again?" Harry had a huge smile on his face_

"_Yeah, but I don't want Malfoy in the common room, only Luna can be in it" Harry nodded and started to be all happy again_

_Time lapse _

Harry and Hermione caught up, while everyone at the quidditch pitch were changing in the locker rooms. Harry and Hermione decided to go downstairs back into the common room and sit where they usually sit. Ron came in, Hermione sat up and walked over to Ron and hugged him. Ron was surprised at this, but hugged her anyway.

"So I guess Harry told you"

"Of course, I'm glad that we're friends again. I just finished telling Harry what happened in the past 2 weeks"

"Oh I'm glad, I'm pretty sure that Harry will tell me all about it and by the way, I need help with my homework"

"Ron I've told you countless of times to just do the work and pay attention AND….I'll be glad to help you with your work"

"Okay, but not now, its time for dinner" Ron had a huge smile on his face, Harry, Ron, and Hermione left the common room when they left Draco was waiting for Hermione. Hermione didn't say anything; Draco came over to her and hugged her.

"I'm sorry for what happened this morning"

"Its okay?" Hermione patted his back in confusion

"Let's go to Dinner ok? Potter, Weasley" Draco put his hand on Hermione's waist and brought her close, Harry and Ron looked at them in disgust. But soon they followed them to Dinner, some how Harry and Ron beat Draco and Hermione. They shrugged it off and took their seats, Draco and Hermione arrived at the Great Hall. Draco tried to pull her towards the Slytherin table, but she pulled out of his grasp and walked to Harry and Ron. Luna came in a bit later, but she walked straight to Harry and Ron. They chatted, ate food, it was just like old times, before everything happened. Hermione excused herself and got up from the table and walked to the Great Hall doors, Draco got up and followed her. He wasn't very happy, he started trailing after Hermione.

"Hermione" Hermione slowly turned around, and faced Draco

"Yes?"

"Come here RIGHT NOW" Draco pointed at the spot he wanted Hermione to come at; she slowly walked over to Draco, Draco got sick of it so he pulled her to him and literary dragged Hermione. He took her to the Slytherin common room; he quickly said the password and entered the common room with Hermione at his side.

"SIT DOWN RIGHT NOW" Hermione noticed that the common room in the Slytherin side was very cold yet similar to the one they have at the Gryffindor tower. Hermione sat down on the couch and looked at Draco. Draco brought up his hand and slapped Hermione across her face, Hermione looked at his in awe.

"I do NOT like the way you acted to tonight, you deliberately didn't listen to me" Draco brought up his hand again and slapped her across the face once more. Hermione felt tears come down her face; she stood up and decided to take a stand against Draco

"You know what Draco, I'm sick of this, I'm sick of YOUR SH" Hermione was cut off by Draco punching her on her eye. Hermione fell against the couch and into unconsciousness, Draco looked at her in disgust he picked her up and put her over his shoulder. He walked up to his bed and put her down; he changed into his pjs and lay beside Hermione. He closed his eyes and fell asleep

_Alright guys another chapter done _


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10 revised _

Hermione was the first to wake up; she squealed in pain and put her hand to her eye. She turned over and saw Draco was beside her; she slowly slipped out of bed and walked over to the nearest mirror. She slowly gasped as she looked at the mirror, she touched her eye. It was purple and blue mixed together. She quickly grabbed her wand and preformed a cover-up spell on herself. She looked in the mirror as it worked, she looked back at Draco who was just waking up, he walked over to Hermione and put his arms around her putting his head on her shoulder.

"Hey"

"Hey?" Hermione was confused

"How did you sleep?"

"I don't remember" Draco let go of Hermione and kissed her on the cheek

"Meet me downstairs in the common room" Hermione looked at the mirror once more before running downstairs and out the door. She ran back to the Gryffindor common room. When she got there Harry and Ron were JUST coming out of their dorms, Hermione ran over to Harry and hugged him. Harry was surprised but hugged her anyway

"Hey"

"I can't talk long; I have to back to the Slytherin common room. I just wanted to say HI and good luck for the quidditch match" Hermione leaned over and kissed Harry on the cheek and left the common room. She walked back to the Slytherin common room, and saw that Draco was waiting for her, he heard her come in.

"Where did you go?"

"I went the common room"

"Why?"

"Because it's MY common room, and YOU don't control me"

"How DARE you talk to me like that" Draco came up behind the couch and confronted Hermione, Hermione took a few steps back and looked at him

"Well it's like I said YOU DON'T CONTROL ME" Draco slapped Hermione across the face

"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME THAT WAY" Hermione looked at Draco with tears rolling down her face, Draco looked at Hermione with a disgusted look on his face.

"There's a quidditch match this afternoon, are you attending?"

"Yeah"

"Good, I expect to see you there" Draco left the common room leaving Hermione in her tears. Hermione quickly regained herself before leaving the common room. She went to the Great Hall, she saw Harry raise his hand. Hermione walked over to Harry and sat down next to him

"Hey where were you?"

"I was with Malfoy"

"Is there something wrong?"

"No….There isn't" Hermione looked at plate and started to eat little by little.

_Time Lapse_

Harry and the rest of the quidditch team were under the stands getting ready for the first match of the season.

"Alright guys, we plan on winning do you understand me?" Everyone nodded, Harry put his hand in and everyone put their hand in too.

"Gryffindor on 3"

"1 2 3 GRYFFINDOR" Harry and his team came to the doors leading out to the quidditch field, they all mounted their brooms and the doors opened, letting all of the players coming out onto the field. They took their positions

"I want a good game from all of you, no bloody injures" Madam Hooch kicked open the box and let the bludgers come out, and the snitch come out. She picked up the quaffle and threw it in the air, both teams went for it, Gryffindor got it first.

Harry and Draco were waiting for a fleck of gold to appear, Draco came up to Harry and

"Ay Potter, let me tell you something"

"What?"

"You know Granger is a REALLY good kisser AND if I win this then we get to sleep together" Harry looked at Malfoy with a really angry look on his face, Harry saw a fleck of gold in the stands and Harry went for it. Malfoy followed him, Harry put all of his weight to the broom, and the snitch left the stands and went on to the field. Harry followed with Malfoy behind; Malfoy was far behind Harry, while Harry was getting closer to the snitch. Harry reached out for the snitch but it jerked left, causing Harry to stop and do a complete U-turn. Draco turned himself too and followed the snitch, Harry immediately caught up with him. He pushed him away and put all of his weight to his broom again. He reached out for the snitch once more, when all of a sudden a bludger came out of nowhere and hit Harry in the ribs. Harry groaned and fell off his broom and into unconsciousness. Everyone held their breath as they watched this, Hermione was leaving the Gryffindor stands to go onto the field. Harry's teammates all gather around Harry, Hermione was JUST arriving. Hermione squeezed through the crowd and fell onto her knees; she put Harry's head on her lap.

Madam Pomfrey arrived; she checked his state and conjured a stretcher. She placed him on the stretcher and levitated him away from the field. Hermione started to cry a bit more; she turned to Ron and hugged him. Ron hugged her reassuringly. Draco was watching her actions and he got VERY angry, landed on the grass and looked at Hermione with an evil glare at her. Hermione held on to Ron more tightly, she looked away from Draco and cried onto Ron's shoulder. After 10 minutes she calmed down and they decided to go see Harry at the infirmary. Once they finally arrived at the infirmary, Madam Pomfrey was taking notes on Harry. They all walked in and walked towards Harry bed, Madam Pomfrey greeted them

"Once again Mr. Potter is in the hospital wing, I should seriously make a spot for HIM, just for HIM" Madam Pomfrey put down her clipboard and walked back to her office, Ron picked it up and started reading it out loud.

"Let's see here: 5 fractured ribs, 3 broken ribs, 1 broken arm, and 1 collapsed lung" Ron threw down the clipboard and sighed, sinking into the chair. Hermione was leaning over Harry brushing his hair away from his face

"You like him too eh?" Hermione looked at Ron, she sniffed before she answered

"Yeah, I do. I just never thought that he would like me back or we would be weird around each other"

"You know, remember last year when you had that ridiculous boyfriend, Alex was it?"

"Yeah, I remember he accused me of cheating on him with Harry"

"Yup, only because you guys were together so much, and it also killed him to see you with those other guys, not because he likes you, because he knew that those guys weren't worthy of you"

"Then why didn't he ask me out?"

"I wonder that myself too, I think he said it was because he was scared that you might reject his feelings for you and he didn't want to creep you out"

"I wouldn't do that" Ron got up and walked towards the door, he looked out and saw that Malfoy was coming towards the muttering something to his self

"Um Hermione, your boyfriend is coming"

"WHAT? I have to hid" Hermione went to the nearest closet and hid there, Ron was confused of why she was doing this, he pushed that back and ran back to his seat looking at Harry.

"Weasley! Where is my girlfriend?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Well I'll tell you one thing, she's not in the common room AND she's not upstairs I had people go on and check so there's only one place she can be at"

"Which is?"

"HERE YOU BLOODY ASSHOLE, now where is she, I need to have a talk with her"

"Well I don't know why don't you go around and check it once more" Draco looked around the room before he left, he angrily sighed and walked out the door, Hermione came out of the closet shaking.

"Look I have to go; I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Alright bye" Hermione left the infirmary and made her way to the Slytherin common room, she sat down on the couch and looked at the fire, pretending that she was doing something. Draco came in and sighed heavily when he saw Hermione on the couch.

"Where were you?" Draco was looking directly at Hermione

"I was in the library then I came here" Draco started laughing, but then he stopped

"Do you think I'm daft? No, then good I checked every possible place where you could've been. You're not a very good liar I'll tell you that" Draco brought up his fist and punched her, Hermione screamed in pain and covered her covered up eye. Hermione was now crying, she stood up and faced Draco

"Look I'm sick of this relationship and IM ESPICALLY SICK OF _YOU_" Draco laughed a bit before he punched her once more, Hermione fell back onto the couch and then fell onto the floor. Draco laughed then he kicked her out of anger. Draco left her there and walked away from her. Pansy Parkington was watching the entire time, she got Hermione by her arms and dragged her out of the Slytherin common room, Pansy dragged Hermione all the way to the Gryffindor corridor. Her and Hermione started talking a bit, so they were okay with each other.

Ron was just coming back from the infirmary, Harry had woke up and they had started talking a little bit.

"_Ron? Hermione?" Harry said groggily_

"_I'm here, but not Hermione. She was here earlier" _

"_Oh okay" _

"_Yeah, Draco came in and he was looking for her, and Hermione was hiding in the closet away from him"_

"_OH" _

"_So she had to leave"_

"_I'm worried about her"_

"_When are you NOT worried about her? You love her damn it"_

"_True, but I highly doubt she has any feelings for me" Ron smiled when he said that_

"_No joke? You swear?"_

"_Mmhmm" Harry had a huge grin plastered on his face, Ron smiled at his friend. He looked at the clock and figured that he should go. _

"_Don't worry about Hermione, she'll come around. I have to go or else Luna will think of things that ARENT true" Ron smiled and said good-bye before he left. _

Ron was walking down the Gryffindor corridor when he saw a body lying on the floor, Ron walked closer to it and he gasped when he saw that it was Hermione, all bruised and bloody. He picked her up and walked back to the infirmary, Madam Pomfrey was checking out Harry to make sure that he was completely healed.

"Mr. Potter, I'm afraid that you aren't completely healed. When you feel I guess you hit the ground harder. So you're going to have to stay here a bit longer"

"Alright, I'm fine with that" Harry looked over when he heard the doors open, Ron came in with Hermione in his arms.

"Mr. Weasley bring her over here" Ron walked over to one of the empty cots next to Harry, Harry looked over at Hermione. Hermione's bruises were appearing on her face. Harry looked over at Ron

"I found her in the Gryffindor corridor, I was walking back from here and I saw her"

"Malfoy" Ron instantly agreed and looked back over to Hermione, Madam Pomfrey was checking over Hermione.

"Well Ms. Granger has multiple bruises AND cuts, I guess someone kicked her in the ribs and got her ribs kinda broken, but they're just fractured. She'll have to stay here while I heal her and until she wakes up" Harry laid his head on the bed and sighed heavily.

"Mr. Weasley I'm afraid that visiting hours are over"

"Alright, bye, I'll see you in the morning"

"Bye"

"Mr. Potter, do you want me to do anything for you before I leave to go to my office?"

"Yeah, could you bring Hermione's cot closer to mine?"

"Sure" Madam Pomfrey pulled out her wand and levitated Hermione's bed so it would be closer to Harry's

"No funny business, I've been here long enough to catch people doing some inappropriate things" Madam Pomfrey turned around and walked towards her office, Harry looked over to Hermione; he reached out his hand and gently touched her bruised cheek. Harry fell asleep facing Hermione.

_That was a really long chapter. Damn _


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11 revised_

Harry woke up and looked over to Hermione who was still resting; Harry smiled and began to stretch, Harry expected pain, but he didn't get any. He guessed that he was all healed, he looked at the clock it was 7:30. Madam Pomfrey came out of her office with a clipboard in her hand. She looked up and saw Harry wide awake.

"Good morning Mr. Potter"

"Morning" Madam Pomfrey walked over to Harry and checked him

"Alright Mr. Potter you're good to go. I hope not to see you so soon"

"Okay" Harry looked back at Hermione and then Madam Pomfrey

"Don't worry about Ms. Granger; she'll be in good hands. I'm pretty sure that she'll be up and about soon enough. I'll be healing her today, so nothing to worry about"

"Okay, thanks" Harry got out of the cot and started to head for the doors, he opened the doors and walked to the common room. Harry entered the common room and saw that nobody was there, Harry laughed to himself. He went to his dorms and hopped into the shower taking a nice long shower, Harry came out feeling all refreshed and clean. When he walked into the bedrooms, everyone was just waking up. He could hear the groaning and he could see them getting out of bed. Harry walked over to his bed and changed into his uniform.

Harry walked back downstairs and walked to the infirmary, Hermione was just waking up as Harry walked in. Madam Pomfrey was taking notes on Hermione, Hermione saw Harry come in and a smile was put on her face, Harry smiled back at her. He walked over to her cot and looked at her with a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong Harry?"

"You're in the infirmary that's what's wrong"

"Oh"

"Do you remember what happened last night?"

"Um..I rather not talk about it"

"Hermione" Harry said with a serious face "You have tell me"

"Why?"

"Because you shouldn't be in here, you should be getting ready for class"

"True, but like I said I rather not talk about it" Madam Pomfrey quietly left them; she opened the door to her office and closed it.

"Alright Hermione what happened last night?"

"Do you really want to know? It's a bit depressing"

"Of course Hermione, I care about you"

"Well I was in here with Ron and we were talking and Draco came in looking for me, he was yelling out my name. So I left the infirmary and went back into the Slytherin common room. Then Draco came in later after me, then we started to argue and I was like I'm sick of this relationship and I'm sick of YOU. Then he slapped me or was it punched me. But then everything went black. So that's all I know" Harry looked at Hermione like he was going to kill her

"Hermione, how long has he been doing this?"

"Ever since this week, so Monday"

"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ANYONE NOT EVEN GINNY!?"

"Harry it doesn't matter okay. Like I said I'm sick of him." Just then Draco came in the infirmary, he saw Hermione lying in bed and he immediately walked over to her, but Harry stepped in front of Malfoy

"You have a lot of nerve coming in here"  
"Thanks I try" Draco stepped to the side and walked to Hermione's cot

"Oh I'm sorry; it's just that you got me all mad. When you didn't come to me" Hermione looked away from Draco

"Look at me; I'm not going to yell when one of your friends are here" Harry watched Draco very carefully as he spoke to Hermione.

"No, Draco we'll talk later. Much later" Draco sighed angrily and started to make his way to the door.

"I'm going to kill him, I swear on Merlin. Oh shit I gotta go, bye Hermione" Hermione watched Harry as he left; Madam Pomfrey came out of the office with the clipboard still in her hand.

"Alright Ms. Granger, I'm going to heal you today"

"Alright"

Harry met up with Ron and Luna, and walked with them to breakfast. Harry watched the couple feed themselves; he didn't want to look at them anymore. Harry scanned the room for Malfoy; he wanted to have a little "talk" with him. Breakfast over; Madam Pomfrey had quickly healed Hermione so she was able to leave the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey was able to cover up ALL of her bruises, Hermione was walking towards breakfast, but she stopped when she saw people leaving the Great Hall. She sighed and continued to walk down; she met up with Harry, Ron, and Luna. She gave them hugs and smiled at them

"Come on guys we got class"

"Yeah, Snape something I want to see first thing in the morning" Harry laughed at that and continued walking with them down to the dungeons, they took their usual seats, but this time Harry and Ron sat behind them so they could keep a good watch on them. Draco didn't try anything on Hermione, Hermione felt very happy about that, she kept quiet and paid attention to Professor Snape.

_END OF POTIONS _

Harry and Ron headed for the door and waited for Hermione to come out, Hermione gathered all of her stuff and stuffed it into her bag, she walked over to Harry and Ron completely ignoring Draco, Draco got very angry. They walked together, they went their separate ways.

_Time Lapse_

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all arrived at Dinner, they sat down and began filling up their plate. Harry was thinking about how he would corner Malfoy all through Dinner. Once they were done eating, Ron, Hermione, and Luna left the Great Hall, Harry stayed back because he wanted a word with Draco. As soon as Draco got up Harry got up too. Draco left the Great Hall with Harry behind him

"OY MALFOY"

"What do you want Potter?" Harry walked closer to Draco

"Oh nothing, BUT this" Harry brought back his fist and punched Draco in the face, Draco staggered backwards. He put his hand to his face to check for blood, Draco growled and charged at Harry, Harry was able to miss most of the attacks, but he got one that was really bad. Draco had punched him where his glasses were, Harry's glasses broke around his eye, but not IN his eye. Draco got a few cuts on his hand. Harry snarled and came at Draco; Harry threw punches all over him. Draco looked at Harry all out of breath; Harry looked at Draco with anger in his eyes. Harry punched Malfoy one last time; Draco fell back onto the floor admitting defeat.

Professor McGonagall was coming out of the Great Hall, but she stopped when she saw bloody people.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy my office NOW" Draco got up and followed Prof. McGonagall, they arrived in her office.

"SIT" They could tell that she wasn't exactly the happiest person at the moment

"Now let's get down to business, WHO started this fight?"

"I did Professor" Harry admitted it

"Mr. Potter because of YOUR actions you've forced me to take off 10 points from Gryffindor and because of YOUR actions, Mr. Malfoy, 5 points from Slytherin. And you will have detention for 1 week, Mr. Malfoy you have it for 2 days"

"What that's not fair"

"Do you want 2 weeks?"

"No, I don't Professor"

"Now, we'll go to the infirmary so Madam Pomfrey can patch you guys up" Harry and Draco stood up and followed Professor McGonagall, they arrived at the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey patched them up; Professor McGonagall walked with them to the door and made sure that they went their separate ways. Harry walked back to the Gryffindor common room; Hermione fell asleep on the couch. Harry walked over to her and kneeled in front of her. He gently shook her shoulder and watched her wake up; she opened her eyes and looked smiled as she saw Harry.

"Harry?"

"Yeah"

"Where were you?" Hermione opened her eyes a bit more and stretched on the couch, and looked at Harry

"I was…I was in Professor McGonagall office with Malfoy"

"Harry you didn't tell her did you?"

"Of course not, I punched Malfoy and we started to fight each other" Hermione looked at Harry

"Harry you're so daft" Hermione groaned and put her face into the pillow.

"Sorry, I don't mean to be"

"Its okay" They had a moment of silence, Hermione broke the silence

"Harry…I don't really know how to say this, but you know how I was sleeping on the couch well I had a dream that you said I love you" Harry started to blush, Hermione noticed this, but didn't say anything

"Well…why were you dreaming that?"

"I don't know, it just came to me"

"Well…Hermione I've always wanted to tell you this, but I was afraid that you would reject my feelings and thoughts about this"

"Well just say it"

"I love you; I've loved you since the end of fifth year. But I started to like you since 3rd year" Harry blurted out, Harry looked at Hermione, Hermione was speechless _I do love Harry, then why wont you say it, I'm trying _Hermione looked at Harry

"I love you too" Harry looked at Hermione and smiled, he hugged Hermione

"That's the best news I've heard all year" Hermione smiled and hugged Harry back, they pulled apart and looked at each other. Harry leaned in to kiss Hermione; Hermione was surprised at first, but then let him come in. They kissed for about 1 full minute they broke apart. They both felt a shock of electricity go through them when they kissed.

"Did you feel something?" Harry asked hopefully

"Yeah, I actually did" Harry smiled and kissed her again.

_The next day _

Hermione was walking in a corridor by herself, when Malfoy appeared out of a corner.

"Well, Well, Well look who it is" Hermione stopped in her steps, she slowly turned around. Draco came up closer to her; he pushed her up against the wall.

"It's my girlfriend, DID you miss me?"

"Of course NOT" Hermione spat out, she tried to get out of his grip, but he was too strong. Draco slammed her against the wall again; this caused Hermione to scream out in pain

"How did THAT feel?" Hermione kneed Draco where it hurts, Draco let go of her and put his hands there

"How DID THAT feel?" Hermione looked at him before she fled the corridor and ran straight for the common room. Hermione sighed heavily and sat down on the couch; she looked when she heard the door open and saw Harry step in.

"Oh my Merlin, its so nice to see a beautiful face" Hermione giggled and blush, she walked over to Harry and gave him a peck on the lips

"Anything happen today?" Harry asked

"Malfoy, I was walking back here and Malfoy stepped in. He pushed me against the wall really hard 2 times, but I got him back. I hit him RIGHT where it hurts" Harry started to laugh as he pictured Malfoy holding himself and groaning in pain. Harry brought his arms around Hermione and walked her over to the couch where they fell down on top of one another. Hermione started laughing, Harry started to laugh too.

"So how was Professor Snape's detention?"

"HORRIBLE" Hermione laughed when he said this

"Well. What did he make you do this time?"  
"Nothing, he just kept on leaving and entering the room, randomly"

"Ha-ha that's always fun to watch"

"Sure" Harry started laughing; he looked at Hermione with a smile on his face

"How did I get you?"

"Simple, cause you love me"

"I do no lie" Hermione giggled and laughed into Harry's shoulder.

_Meanwhile _

Lucius Malfoy was walking down the hallway; he knocked on the door and entered the room when he got permission, He slightly bowed in front of his master, his master nodded.

"Mt lord, my son tells me that he's been going out with that mudblood and that he's been abusing her. AND he's noticed how Potter has been very heartbroken, but lately he's been noticing that Potter has been a bit happier lately"

"Hmm well your son asked out the Mudblood correct? And he's already abused her correct? Hmm that must mean that the Mudblood is having an affair with Potter" The older Malfoy thought about that for a minute before answering

"Do you want me to inform my son?"

"No, I don't. I figure that the Mudblood will break up with your son, so it won't really matter. Now leave" Lucius nodded and bowed slightly before exiting the room.


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12 revised _

Harry woke up with something pushing up against him in his bed. He looked over and saw Hermione lying next to him, he remembered what happened last night when Hermione came in very scared.

"_Harry?" _

"_Harry" Hermione walked inside and walked over to Harry's cot, she shook his shoulder waking him up_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Harry?" Harry opened his eyes and looked at Hermione_

"_Hermione? What are you doing here?"_

"_I had a really bad nightmare. Can I sleep with you?"_

"_Of course" Harry scooted over to give room to Hermione; she slipped under his covers and pushed her back against his chest. Harry put his arms around Hermione's waist and brought her close to him. Hermione smiled at this and fell asleep in his arms. _

Harry looked at Hermione and woke her up before her room mates got suspicious about her whereabouts.

"Mmm?"

"Hermione, time to get up"

"Nooo, I like your bed" Harry laughed at this and woke her up again

"Hermione, you have to get up or else you'll fail the semester" Hermione looked at Harry and smiled

"Ugh fine, I'll go, but don't be expecting any kisses from me today"

"Awe" Harry leaned in to kiss Hermione, but he got her cheek instead of her lips

"Ah, Ah, Ah. Told you" Hermione smiled and walked back to her dorm, where she was yelled at immediately

"No, Note?"

"Bed empty?" Lavender and Partivi became very close friends with Hermione near the end of 5th year.

"Sorry, I had a nightmare and I went to Harry. AND don't worry nothing happened"

"Please like we believe that" Lavender and Partivi folded their arms

"Ugh fine whatever believe what you want to believe. Now, if you excuse me I'm going to take a shower" Hermione grabbed a new uniform and headed for the bathroom.

_Time Lapse.. _

Harry came down from his dorm with Ron and Seamus behind him.

"Hold up guys, I gotta wait for Hermione"

"Harry you know how long girls take"

"Well I'd wait a lifetime for Hermione" Ron and Seamus laughed at his comment and left the common room

"We'll save you a seat at breakfast" Harry waved good-bye to them and took a seat on the couch. Lavender and Partivi came out of the girls dorm and looked at Harry

"She'll be out in a moment; she's just fixing her hair" Lavender and Partivi left the common room, leaving Harry all alone on the couch. A few minutes later Hermione came down the stairs, Harry smiled when he saw Hermione

"About time, sweetheart" Harry got up from the couch and walked over to Hermione.

"Well I AM girl what's your excuse" Hermione started laughing, Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione bringing her into him. They left the common room together heading for the Great Hall. Harry wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist and bringing her close. They walked like that until they got to the Great Hall; they entered the Great Hall and took their usual seats.

"We gotta get Seamus a girl"

"Why?" Hermione decided to be talkative today

"Because when we were in the common room Seamus didn't wait and I had to get my girlfriend. And when we got to Luna's corridor he didn't feel like waiting for about 5 minutes. So he ditched me" Harry started laughing at Ron

"HEY why are you laughing too you got ditched by Seamus too" Harry continued laughing. Hermione smiled to herself _Me and Malfoy ARE SO over, I love Harry _

"Whatcha smiling about Hermione?"

"Oh nothing" Hermione giggled. Harry looked at his watch and realized that it was time to go

"Oh shit we got to go"

"Ewww Snape" Ron got up from his seat with Luna right beside him. They both walked to the Great Hall doors and waited for Harry and Hermione; they met up with them and headed back to the common room. They grabbed their stuff for Potions and left the common room and headed for the Dungeons, Harry walked up behind Hermione and wrapped his arms around her stomach and they walked like until they got to the Dungeons.

"Harry I have great news"

"Really what would that be?"

"I'm gonna do it today"

"YES" Harry laughed and picked up Hermione by her waist and started twirling her around. Hermione started laughing as she hugged Harry, Harry put her down and they continued to walk to the Dungeons where Potions was held. They entered the classroom and took their usual seats at the desks; Draco was already there before Hermione. She didn't want to sit down next to Draco, but she had too, so she sat down next to him anyway. The bell rang so everyone HAD to take their seats.

"Alright class. Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy. Mr. Malfoy tells me that you guys have to go to the library to finish off the rest of your project, you may go" Draco got up and left the room, Hermione looked back on Harry and Ron worriedly. She got up and left the room too, trailing behind Draco. They arrived at the library and neither one of them spoke, Hermione sat down and took notes from the books Draco kept on putting down on the desk. After they were done they left the library and made their way back to the Potions room, Draco stopped and walked back to Hermione, Hermione kept on walking forward. Draco grabbed her head and kissed her on the lips, Hermione pushed off Draco.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Kissing my girlfriend what else would that be?"

"Can you say rape, sexual harassment?" Draco growled and slapped Hermione across the face and continued walking back to the Potions room. Hermione watched Draco walk away from her; she rubbed her cheek before leaving and trailing FAR behind Draco. Draco arrived at the Potions room by himself, later Hermione came in. She took her seat next to Draco and sat there quietly. Class was over before they knew it

"Draco can you meet me in outside the Great Hall at noon?"

"Sure why not" Hermione got her stuff and headed for the door, going with Harry and Ron. As they were walking Harry and Ron stopped and faced Hermione

"What did he do to you?"

"He…Umm…Well he kissed me, but then I pushed him off. Then he slapped me" Hermione showed the hand mark prints that were still there from earlier. Harry and Ron groaned and vowed to kill Malfoy in the near future; they continued walking to their next class. The day went by pretty fast for them, before they knew it, it was time for Hermione and Draco to break up. Noon came pretty quickly, Hermione stood outside of the Great Hall. With Harry and Ron trying to fit underneath Harry's invisibility cloak, Draco came and stood there. Hermione looked at Draco and started

"We're over" Draco looked at Hermione; he took a few steps closer to her. He raised his hand and was about to punch her, when Harry and Ron came out from the invisibility cloak and held back his hand. Harry and Ron were in sight now

"Oh Malfoy, Malfoy, we've been waiting a long time for this" Malfoy raised his eyebrows and snapped his fingers, Crabbe and Goyle came out from behind the poles, cracking their knuckles

"So have we, so have we" Harry got Draco and Crabbe while Ron got Goyle, Ron charged at Goyle and attacked him onto the floor and started to beat him with his fists. Harry was having a bit of trouble; Crabbe grabbed Harry from behind and let Malfoy have his chances to hit him. Harry used his feet and kicked Draco and used his body weight against Crabbe making Crabbe fall onto the floor. Harry kicked Crabbe to make him unconscious and then Harry moved over to Draco, Draco came at Harry causing him to fall onto the floor. Draco was on top of Harry shooting punches at him, Harry managed to miss a few but a couple got him here and there. Ron gave Goyle one last punch before he went unconscious and he went over to Draco, he pulled Draco off of Harry and onto the floor. He helped up Harry and they looked at Draco. Draco got scared, so he fled the scene leaving Crabbe and Goyle on the floor. Harry and Ron thought that they should move them so the teachers would give them detention; they pulled them to a empty corridor and left them there, while they ran back to the Great Hall.

Hermione felt a wave of relieve go by her when her and Draco broke-up. But Hermione was wondering where Harry and Ron were, they finally came back in they only had 15 minutes of lunch. But they all did have a free period so they could go back to the common room and just relax. Hermione smiled when she saw Harry, Luna patted an empty seat next to her, so Ron could sit down there. Harry took his seat next to Hermione and smiled.

"What happened?"

"Crabbe, Goyle, and Draco wanted to beat us up, but we managed to kick their asses" Ron was stuffing his mouth already

"OH…are you guys okay?"

"I'm okay, but I'm not so sure about Harry"

"Why do you say that?" Ron swallowed and cleared his throat before talking, he took a slip of his drink from the goblet before he answered

"Because Harry got ganged up and Malfoy started beating him, but Harry, Harry got smart so he kicked Draco and pushed Crabbe down onto the floor, then we attacked Malfoy" Hermione looked over to Harry who was not even paying attention. He was staring at his food, Hermione looked back at Ron

"And what did you do?"

"Me? I attacked Goyle and started punching his brains out"

"Then why is he like that?"  
"I dunno, he's been like that ever since we got back" Ron looked over at Harry and shrugged his shoulders, Hermione was really worried so she decided to talk to Harry

"Harry come on lets talk" Harry got up and followed Hermione, she opened the doors and Harry followed her outside the Great Hall

"What's wrong? You've been upset or been thinking ever since you go back here"

"I don't know what's wrong, maybe I'm just tired I don't know" Harry looked at Hermione, Hermione could see the tiredness in his eyes

"Alright, you want to go up then you can"

"No..Wait..Can you come with me?"

"I guess, I don't really see a problem with that" Harry smiled at her and grabbed her hand and they both walked to the Gryffindor common room, once they got there Harry collapsed on the couch with Hermione on top of him. And they both fell asleep on the couch

_The next day.._

"Alright guys, split up and we'll do a game" Everyone split up and went on different teams, Harry blew the whistle and the game started. Harry watched his teammates play while he was watching them from up above the stands, he smiled to himself. Then all of a sudden Harry's broom started to go out of control, Harry gripped his broom tightly. Everyone stopped and watched Harry as his broom went out of control. The broom was doing sharp turns, flips, anything to get him off of the broom and onto the ground. Harry felt himself getting dizzy, he couldn't hold on anymore, so his hands let go of the broom stick handle and he fell. Everyone started screaming out Harry but he couldn't hear them, they all started charging at them, but they were afraid that they might miss and hit Harry. Harry fell onto the ground with a thunk, everyone gathered around Harry and crowded him. Ron spoke up first

"Someone go get Madam Pomfrey, NOW" One of the teammates ran and went to go get Madam Pomfrey. Madam Pomfrey appeared instantly with a stretcher, she put Harry on the stretcher and apparated him back to the infirmary.

"Alright guys, GOOD PRACTICE NOW GO BACK TO YOUR DORMS AND REST UP, REMEMBER SATURDAY IS OUR GAME DAY" Everyone said their good-byes and left the field leaving Ginny and Ron. Ginny broke the silence

"Should we go and tell Hermione??"

"Yeah you want to do it?"

"Alright, where are you going?"

"To the infirmary, duh" Ginny rolled her eyes and started to make her way to the locker rooms to go and change. Once she was done changing she went to the common room to inform Hermione about Harry's condition. Hermione was writing something down on a piece of paper and had a book open next to her at the table; Hermione looked back and saw Ginny come in

"Hey Ginny, aren't you a bit early back from quidditch?"

"Yeah…Well about that"

"What happened?"

"Umm..well during practice Harry told us to split up and play a game. Harry was watching us from up above and then his broom went out of control. Harry tried fighting it, but I guess he got dizzy and let of the broom…there was nothing we could do, we all thought about going at him, but we were afraid that we might hit him" Hermione looked at Ginny and looked back at her work

"Um..I think I should go and visit Harry"


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13 revised _

Hermione and Ginny arrived at the infirmary; Hermione opened the doors of the infirmary. She looked around and saw Madam Pomfrey putting spells on Harry and Ron sitting down in a chair next to Harry. Ginny and Hermione entered the infirmary; they walked over to Harry's cot and looked at him. Ron was staring at Harry, he looked up at Hermione and Ginny then looked back down at Harry. Madam Pomfrey wrote some quick notes before she looked up and answered their questions they had in their mind.

"Alright Mr. Potter has, well he took a rather nasty fall, this caused about almost all of his ribs to break, luckily they didn't I was able to repair them before they got worse. He had about 5 fractured ribs, 2 broken, and one broken arm, which I repaired all of them. Now all he needs is rest and hopefully he'll be able to play on Saturday. Yes. Mr. Weasley I know what you were thinking" Madam Pomfrey smiled at them and left for her office, they heard the door close and they all gathered around Harry. Ginny and Ron decided to leave after about 20 minutes of looking at Harry; they said their good-byes and left Hermione and Harry all alone. Hermione felt her tears stream down her face, she wiped them away and left Harry. She quietly left the room and made her way to the common room to be left alone. As she was walking, she felt like someone was behind her she turned around and looked back there wasn't anyone there. She tried to ignore it, but the feeling was still there. She kept on walking towards the Gryffindor common room. Draco was trailing behind her; he was trying to get closer to her at every step he took. He came up behind her and put a napkin in his hand and put it to her mouth. She screamed a bit, but the napkin muffled her scream, he waited a while before he walked towards an empty classroom.

He dragged her body to an empty classroom and put her against the wall and waited. It took 30 minutes for her to wake up, she was very confused when she woke up. She didn't know where she was.

"Where am I?"

"Don't worry about that. I got you covered babe" Hermione froze she recognized that voice. She looked around the room and spotted Draco, he was sitting on the teacher's desk watching her.

"What no "hi" for your boyfriend?" Draco hopped off of the desk and started to walk towards her

"You are not my boyfriend; you are my ex-boyfriend. I broke up with you" Draco started laughing, as he approached her

"You know, you're a pretty good kisser, too bad I wont get that again…unless" Draco came on to Hermione and put his lips on Hermione's, Hermione squealed and tried to push him off, but all of his weight was on her so she couldn't. She grabbed his hair and tried to pull it out of his head, Draco gasped and pulled away. He flatten his hair and looked at Hermione, brought his hand up and slapped her across the face. Hermione screamed and tried to block her face from anymore further attacks. Draco tried moving her hands from her face; he grabbed her wrists and started to pull them away from her face. Hermione got quick and kicked Draco and fled the room; she ran to the Gryffindor corridor and walked to the common room. She started crying; when she entered the room there wasn't anyone there. She walked over to the couch and sat down on it and cried her eyes out from the earlier events that just happened.

_Time Lapse/ _

Hermione woke up from the couch the next morning. She stretched and made her way up stairs to change into a new uniform. Hermione entered the dorms and quietly changed and made her way back down stairs. Hermione decided to go and visit Harry, so she left the common room and made her way to the infirmary. Once Hermione arrived in the infirmary, she noticed at Madam Pomfrey was checking Harry once again, and that he was actually awake. Hermione thought it be best if she waited until Madam Pomfrey left. Hermione entered the infirmary, just in time because Madam Pomfrey was heading towards her office just then. Hermione smiled as she approached Harry's cot, he was now fully awake.

"Hey" Hermione smiled and took a seat next to his bed.

"What's wrong?" Hermione shook her head

"Why aren't you talking? Did something happen? I'll kill Malfoy" Hermione looked up at Harry and shook her head

"Well what happened yesterday was kinda of….deadly….terrified…horrible kinda of thing to happen to anybody"

"What did Malfoy do?" Hermione was quiet for a minute before she answered, Harry looked more worried now.

"When I was leaving the infirmary I had a feeling that someone was following me, and I kept on looking back and there was no one there. Then next thing I knew everything was black and I end up waking up in a random room with Malfoy sitting on a desk. He tries to kiss me, but I pulled his hair, then he almost raped me. But I kicked him before anything else happened" Harry sighed heavily and muttered something about Draco dying, he looked at Hermione

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I feel a bit better now"

"Come here" Harry opened his arms and let Hermione come into them, Hermione cried on Harry's shoulder and Harry tried to give her the best comfort there was, he kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back. They stayed like that for quite some time.

_Gryffindor common room/_

"I love you Luna" Luna giggled and blushed at the same time before she answered back

"I love you too Ronald"

"You have made my life complete, just by finding you. And I'm sincerely glad that we're together" Luna was surprised at the words he was using

"Why are you using big words?"

"They sound better. Let me finish, okay baby?" Luna nodded

"I really love you and nothing would make me anymore happier, than you accepting this ring from me" Ron got down on one knee and looked up at Luna "Will you marry me?" Luna had tears in her eyes; she jumped on Ron and kissed him causing both of them to fall onto the floor. They broke apart and Ron looked at Luna "Is that yes?" Luna giggled and answered back "of course silly, now come here" Luna grabbed Ron's collar and kissed him.

Harry was able to leave the infirmary; he wrapped his arms around Hermione as they left. He tried everything in his power to make her happier and to make her feel better. She was still scared of what was going to happen in the near or distance future.

_Meanwhile/_

In a dark and a depressing house, there was laughter of evil filling up the rooms.

"My Lord?"

"Yes, servant"

"I want to inform that what happened last night was a success"

"Good, so is the mudblood scared?"

"Yes, My lord"

"Good" Voldemort started to laugh even more

_Common room/Gryffindor/ _

Harry and Hermione arrived back in the common room and they caught a rather nasty sight. Ron and Luna snogging each other on the couch. Harry pulled away from Hermione and went over to Ron and Luna

"Hey, Hey, Hey. Stop it" They pulled apart and they saw Hermione and Harry.

"Stop what?"

"STOP snogging all over the place" Ron and Luna laughed and pulled apart from one another, got up and left the common room.

"I do not wanna know where they are going" Harry laughed and looked over Hermione, she was just standing there. Harry motioned her to come over to him; she walked towards him and into his arms. Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione once again, they sat down on the couch together and Harry tried his best to comfort her.

"Harry?"

"Yeah"

"I don't wanna go to class today"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Can I just stay here with you?"

"Yeah of course sweetheart" Harry kissed the top of her head and rubbed her arm, Hermione closed her eyes and fell asleep on Harry's shoulder, Harry smiled and closed his eyes and let his head fall against the couch.

Time Lapse/

Harry was the first one to wake-up, Hermione was still sleeping on his shoulder, and Harry smiled to himself and thought that he should wake her up. So he gently shook her shoulder, she stirred a little bit, but just cuddled up more on Harry's shoulder. Harry laughed and shook her shoulder once more, this time she opened her eyes a little bit. She yawned and stretched out on Harry's shoulder and fell back asleep. Harry gave up and tried the easy way, he poked one of her sides causing her to laugh. Harry used both of his hands this time; he poked her on the side causing her to wake-up from laughter. Hermione laughed and looked at Harry. Harry was pretending to be asleep; Hermione was confused, Harry started laughing and then woke up from his pretend sleep and looked at her.

"Wow Harry" Harry stopped laughing, but he still had a smile on his face, he leaned down to kiss Hermione, it was a slow kiss on the lips. Hermione smiled as he pulled away, she rested her head on Harry's shoulder. Harry looked at his watch and was surprised for how long they've been sleeping

"Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to go to get some dinner?" Hermione grabbed Harry's wrist and looked at his watch, then she looked at hers.

"Yeah, I am kinda hungry"

"Alright. Lets go" Harry got up first and offered his hand to Hermione, Hermione took it, got up and then pushed Harry back down onto the couch and ran out the common room door. Harry immediately got up and ran after her. Harry looked around the corridor before he went sprinting after Hermione, he quickly looked around and then he ran out of the corridor and onto the grand stairwell. Hermione came out from one of the statues and laughed; she made her way to the Great Hall by herself, but then caught up with Luna as she was walking. They both arrived at the Great Hall with confused boyfriend/fiancé. They both got up and walked to their girlfriend/fiancée, Hermione and Luna started laughing into Harry and Ron's arms. They smiled and walked them to their seat and sat down together.

"You aren't very nice"

"Ha-ha that was pretty damn funny if you ask us"

"Mmhmm" Harry and Ron started laughing themselves

"Alright, alright. Fine we forgive you only because we love you"

"Aww how sweet" Hermione leaned in to kiss Harry. She pulled away and looked at Ron and Luna; she looked at Luna's hand since something was shining from it. Her mouth dropped

"Merlin! Is that what I think it is?" Luna looked down at her hand and blushed

"Mhm. Ronald asked me to marry him"

"Congratulations" Harry looked over at Ron who had a huge smile plastered on his face, and back down at the ring too. Luna and Hermione were talking about how Ron was using big words.

_Time Lapse… _

Harry got up as soon as Malfoy did; he grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her outside of the Great Hall.

"What are you doing?" Hermione was now following Harry, he let go of her hand and let her walk by herself.

"I'm going to kill Malfoy with my bear hands" Harry started to walk towards the Slytherin Corridor, but Hermione pulled him back and made him face her

"No, please. You're only going to make things worse"

"Hermione, you bloody raped you. I don't think it can get anymore worse"

"Harry please?" Hermione had tears in her eyes as she said this, Harry sighed and ran his hand through his hair causing Hermione to take a step back and to cover herself.

"Oh Merlin, Hermione I'd never hurt you. You know that" Harry reached out to hug Hermione; he wrapped his arms around her and brought her close. Harry heard her stop crying and he hinted that she had calmed down

"Are you alright?" Hermione looked up at Harry with her red eyes and her red nose

"Yeah, I suppose so" Harry smiled and kissed her forehead and grabbed her hand and headed for the infirmary path.

"Why are we going to the infirmary?"

"I need to find out if I can play tomorrow"

"Oh okay" They both walked to the infirmary and Madam Pomfrey was changing the sheets

"Madam Pomfrey?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter"

"I was wonder, am I able to play tomorrow?"

"Well it's up to you"

"YES"

"You better be careful I don't wanna see you in here within 4 days"

"Alright I'll try" Harry was extremely happy; he ran over to Hermione and picked her up and spun her around.

"So I guess she said yes?"

"Well its up to me, and I'm gonna do it" Harry smiled and picked her up and spun her around once more, Hermione laughed at his happiness, she thought it was a bit funny seeing him to do this. Harry blushed and stopped, but then started laughing at the recent events that just happened. He and Hermione made their way to the common room; Dinner was officially over now so people were heading over back to their common room and their dorms. As they were walking Harry came up behind Hermione and grabbed her hands and wrapped them around her front and walked behind her, Hermione leaned back on Harry's chest as they were walking to the common room, they finally arrived at the common room. They both fell onto the couch with Hermione on top of Harry and they just cuddled wrapped up in one another's arms. Harry was playing with Hermione's hair and Hermione was just cuddled up against Harry.

Ron and Luna came in through the portrait hole with giggles and laughter. They calmed down and took a seat in the love chair and relaxed on top of one another.

"Oh damn" Ron looked at Luna in confusion

"What's up?"

"Its time for me to go back to my dorm"

"Ugh, damn…can you stay with me?"

"Hm..i'd like that offer" Ron and Luna started to kiss, completely ignoring Harry and Hermione's moments. Ron got up and offered his hand to Luna and helped her up and they both went to the dorm. Hermione had fallen asleep during that one point of time. Harry gently shook her shoulder

"Hmm?"

"Come on, time for bed" Hermione looked confused and got up

"Hermione?"

"Yeah Harry?"

"Do you want to sleep with me again?"

"I'd like that, but first let me change into my pajamas"

"Alright" Harry waited for Hermione by her dorm room door, she finally came out in a white tank top and pink pj bottoms.

"I love you, have I told you that lately?"

"Well would now count?"

"I guess I haven't, better let me catch up" Harry smiled and let Hermione go up first; Hermione walked over to Harry's bed and laid on it. She closed her eyes and breathed in the scent of Harry. Harry got done changing into his pjs, all he had to do was take off his shirt and pants, he put his glasses down on the bedside and curled up with Hermione.

_Aww isn't that so sweet! Well its another chapter reviewed and revised, so please gimme your reviews. Please and thanks _


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 _revised _

The day went pretty fast for Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Before they knew it, it was Dinner time. Harry and Hermione entered the Great Hall laughing; they took their seat across from Ron and Luna. Harry and Hermione sat down and faced Ron and Luna; they were talking about something very important, their wedding. Ron and Luna excused themselves and left the Great Hall, leaving Harry and Hermione by themselves at the table, they didn't care they had each other. Harry and Hermione decided to finally leave the Great Hall; apparently Ron was waiting for Harry to come out. So when Harry and Hermione came out, Ron stepped in front.

"Hey"

"Ron? What are you doing here?"

"Oh I need to talk to you"

"Alright" Harry stepped away from Hermione and walked over towards Ron; Ron mumbled something to Harry and led him outside of Hogwarts. Hermione had to wait for Harry to come back, so she just waited. Harry and Ron walk down to the path where the Forbidden Forest.

"So what's this all about?" Ron didn't say anything, but just pulled out his wand and pointed it at Harry threaten Harry took a step back and thought this was all a joke.

"Ron calm down" Ron muttered a spell that knocked Harry unconscious and also causing him to fall onto the ground. Ron started laughing at what he did, he pulled out a flask and opened it, and he pulled out a hair out of Harry's hair and put it in the flask and started to shake the flask. He once again opened it and took a drink from it. He swallowed it heavily and felt his body change into Harry Potter, he took about 5 minutes to relax his muscles then he took off and made his way to his Hermione. Hermione was waiting for Harry; she was leaning against the wall by the entrance. Harry opened the door and made his way in.

"Harry?"

"Hm?"

"I'm right here"

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't see you there" Hermione stepped off of the wall and walked towards Harry, Harry automatically wrapped his arms around her. He let go of her, then grabbed her hand and they started to walk to the common room. As they were walking Hermione noticed that Harry was taking the strangest routes. They both ended up in an empty classroom, Hermione was confused. She let go of his hand and walked towards the door, but the door slammed on her face, she turned around and faced Harry. He had his wand pointing at the door; Hermione was terrified, she backed up against the wall and looked at him.

"Harry what are you doing?"

"Oh nothing, I just think that you and I should become SO much closer" Harry came at her, Hermione ducked and moved out of the way. Harry got her onto the floor, he grabbed her wrists and slammed them behind her head, he was holding on to her wrists with one hand, and the other hand was about to attack. He slammed his hand against her cheek causing her to scream in pain, this time he used his fist and smashed it against her jaw. Hermione had tears coming down her face, Harry didn't car if she was crying or even screaming in pain.

"Ugh…what happened?" Harry got up off of the grass; he looked around and realized that he was outside of Hogwarts. Harry stopped for a moment then it all came back to him.

"Hermione" Harry started running towards Hogwarts; he was sprinting to the door. He made his way in and went upstairs, Harry HAD to use his ears. He heard a faint scream come down the empty hallway, he started running down the hallway, and he checked every door for a faint screaming sound. He finally found the door after 5 checks, he tried to open the door, but it was locked. He pulled out his wand and opened it; he entered the room and saw an image of himself on top of Hermione constantly hitting her. Harry growled and attacked the other Harry, both Harry's fell onto the floor, while Hermione was crawling away from them. Harry punched the other Harry in the face causing his glasses to break around his eye, Harry screamed. Harry and the other Harry kept on going at it, they were trying to get the best shot at one-another, Harry punched him one last time causing him to unconsciousness. Harry stood up and walked towards Hermione

"Hey are you okay?" Hermione was too scared of Harry to do or say anything; Harry sighed and winced at the same time. The pieces of glass were all over his face, so he had little cuts on his face from the fight.

"Hermione, I swear to Merlin it's me." Hermione was up against the wall holding her knees to herself, Harry reached out to touch her, but she immediately flinched when his hand came closer to her face. Harry felt his heart break when she did this; he sighed and left the room, leaving the fake Harry on the ground with Hermione. Harry ran to the common room to get Ginny from the dorms, once Harry arrived in the common room he immediately ran up to the dorms to the girl's dorm.

"Ginny?"

"Yeah?"

"I need you to come and follow me"

"Why? Did something happen?"

"Yes, something DID happen, but I need you to come with me"

"Alright" Ginny came out of the dorms and followed Harry out to the hallway where Hermione and the fake Harry are. Once they arrived Ginny eyes went wide when she saw Hermione against the wall holding her knees and with tears slightly coming down her face. Ginny immediately went to her.

"Harry what happened?"

"An imposter imposed as me and tried to rape Hermione"

"Oh my Merlin, is that him?"

"Yeah, I suppose that his polyjuice potion is going out" Harry looked over at the fake Harry and looked away. He focused his eyes back on Hermione, the fake Harry started to wake up, and he opened his eyes and looked around the room. He saw Harry standing and looking over at someone, he slowly and quietly got up. He turned Harry around by his shoulders and pushed him against the wall, where Ginny and Hermione were.

"What the hell do you want?" Harry was trying to push the imposer off of him

"I want your heart" he let go of Harry and disappeared with a _crack _leaving Harry puzzled. Hermione was now holding herself more tightly now, while Ginny was trying to calm her down. Ginny looked up at Harry and then looked back down at Hermione; she stood up and faced Harry.

"Harry, I don't wanna sound mean, but I think you should leave" Harry opened his mouth, but then closed it immediately, he nodded his head in disappointment and walked out of the room, he took one last look at Hermione and then left the room. Harry walked slowly back to the common room, took him about roughly 30 minutes to get to the common room. He entered the common room and fell onto the couch; he took off his glasses and put them on the table beside him. He closed his eyes and rubbed them; he took a deep breath and tried to let it all go. _Stupid Voldemort, he had to do this to me and Hermione._ About 45 minutes later Harry heard the door open, he opened his eyes and sat up slowly. Ginny and Hermione entered the common room together, Ginny saw Harry peek his head up, but Ginny shook her head. Harry looked down and laid on the couch again. Harry heard the dorm doors open and close, and footsteps going up the stairs to the doors. Harry sat up again and sighed _I've sighed a lot today _Harry thought to himself, he got up and made his way to the dorm rooms. He slowly went up the steps and made his way to HIS dorm room.

_THE NEXT DAY _

Harry woke up very tired, he forced himself to get up and walk to the shower. After 20 minutes Harry got out, he was clean and he put on new uniform clothes. And made his way out to the common room. He sat down on the couch and waited for one of the girls to come out, luckily Ginny was the first girl to come out

"How is she?"

"She's doing a bit better, but she woke up crying last night."

"Oh….will she be going to class because if she not then I'll stay here and try to talk to her"

"Well I don't know, she's getting change as we speak" Ginny looked at the dorm room doors,

"Oh..well I'll stay here and wait for her"

"Okay. Bye I'll see you later" Ginny walked out of the common room, leaving Harry in the common room alone. Hermione finally came down after about 10 minutes. She stopped when she saw Harry; Harry got up and started to walk towards her slowly.

"Hermione, please I wanna talk to you" Hermione stayed still and let Harry come to her, Harry opened his arms for a hug, hoping that she would come in so they could talk about it. Harry walked closer to Hermione and wrapped his arms around her pulling her close and just holding on to her. Hermione started to cry into his chest; Harry held her tightly and rubbed her back with affection. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes before they let go. Harry smiled at Hermione, hoping that she would smile back or do something; she gave him a small smile and hugged him.

"I love you"

"I love so much Hermione; I hope you know that I would never hurt you. No matter what" Hermione smiled and muttered something

"What was that?"

"I know" Harry smiled and leaned in to kiss her, it was a slow and long kiss between them, they pulled away and smiled to one another and went downstairs to get breakfast. Harry wrapped one arm aro9und Hermione's waist as they were walking. They finally made it to the Great Hall; Harry opened the door for Hermione and let her in. Harry wrapped his hands around Hermione as she was walking towards their table. Hermione smiled, she pulled him off and sat down on the bench where Ron and Luna were.

"Hermione are you alright? I heard what happened"

"Yeah, I'm fine now"

"Alright good, so who was it?"

"It was an imposer, they imposed as me"

"Oh….that must suck"

"Yep it does, but can we not talk about this now. Let talk about good things"

"Alright. So you guys are good again?"

"Thankfully" Hermione smiled at Harry's answer, she leaned in to Harry, Harry put one arm around her waist to pull her closer.

"Merlin, I love this woman" Ron and Luna smiled at them. Breakfast was finally over and it was now time for their first class…Potions, Hermione took her normal seat with Harry and Ron with Hermione in the middle, Professor Snape came out from his office and walked to his desk.

"Class is starting, get your butts in your seats" Professor Snape said in a cold voice

"Now, we will be learning the effects of…" Professor Snape's voice trailed off as class begun.

_End of Class _

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all came out of Professor Snape's class

"Oh Merlin, that was horrible. I don't think my hand has hurt this much like ever"

"Oh shut up Ron, that's life"

"Harry, shut up your girlfriend"

"Ron, don't tell my girlfriend to shut up. And I will with pleasure" Harry leaned in to kiss Hermione

"Ugh…that's one way to do it" Hermione pulled away and smiled at Harry. They both had DADA with their favorite teacher, Professor Lupin. Harry, Ron, and Hermione took their regular seats in the DADA room and class has begun once they took their seats.

_Time Lapse_

Ron collapsed on the couch and groaned

"A full day of classes" Hermione giggled at Ron's comment, she sat down on the love seat, Harry sat with Hermione.

"Oh Harry before I forget, I need to tell you something"

"Alright, now or do you want some privacy between us?"

"Um…the second choice"

"Okay" Harry got up and so did Ron, they walked up stairs to where the dorms are Ron spoke first

"Do you really love Hermione?"

"Yes"

"Have you thought about marriage before between you and her?"

"Yeah, I have"

"Then you should ask her to marry her then"

"I know, but I'm afraid with all of the stuff that's been happening she might tell me to hold it for later"

"Well… I got this from Luna, if she really loves you then she'll say yes automatically"

"Hm. Well you can thank Luna for me, but I'll need to get Ginny to help me"

"THAT can be arranged" Harry started laughing, Ron made his way down the stairs with Harry behind him.

_TIME LASPE _

It was the end of the day and time for sleep, Harry and Hermione were in the common room just cuddling with one another. Harry was the first to speak

"Do you wanna sleep with me tonight?"

"Yeah, that'd be nice" Harry laughed a little, he got up and helped Hermione up.

"Um. Do you want me to wait for you here or do you want me to wait for you in the dorm?"

"I don't really care to be honest"

"Okay then I'll wait here" Hermione laughed a little then made her way upstairs to change into her pajamas. Harry didn't have to wait long she only took about 5 minutes to change into her pajamas. Harry smiled when he saw her come down, Hermione and Harry walked to the boys dorms. Hermione jumped on Harry's bed and spread herself out. While Harry changed into his pajamas. Harry got on the bed and wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and pulled her closer to him. Hermione turned and faced Harry, and moved a little bit so that Harry would have more room on the bed.

"I love you"

"I love you too Harry" Harry kissed Hermione on the lips, just a short peck on the lips; Hermione giggled and cuddled up more with Harry.

_End of Chapter 14 revised, read and review guys _

_Mucho gracias!!! _


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 revised

Saturday came, and it was time for the quidditch game match. Harry and Hermione were still in his bed cuddling with one another.

"Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"I have a quidditch match today"

"Oh yeah I forgot"

"Same" Hermione got up from the bed

"I have to go back to my dorms to get changed; it's a bit chilly out there"

"Well of course it is, we're in February" Harry smiled at Hermione, Hermione smiled back

"I'll see you later bye"

"Bye, I love you"

"Love you too" Hermione opened the door and left the dorm leaving Harry just in his boxers. Hermione opened the door to her dorms and entered the room, Lavender and Parvati got use to Hermione sleeping with Harry, they understood that they were in love and that they shouldn't intrude. Hermione walked over to her bed and fell on top of it, she sighed heavily. She started to cough and sneeze a lot

"Damn I hope I don't have a cold or anything" Hermione got up, got some clothes and made her way to the bathroom to take a long shower. After 30 minutes Hermione got out of the shower and she changed into her clothes for the quidditch match. She did her hair and put on a little bit of eyeliner on herself then made her way out of the room. Hermione kept on coughing and sneezing as she made her way down the stairs of her dorm out to the common room where Harry was waiting. Hermione opened the door of her dorm and walked over to Harry who was sitting on the couch staring at the fire.

"Harry?"

"Hm. Hermione" Harry looked up at Hermione who was wearing jeans and a sweater. Harry got up and hugged her

"Ready?"

"Yeah" Hermione and Harry left the common room and walked to the Great Hall, Harry noticed that Hermione was sneezing an awful lot along with coughing too.

"Hermione?"

"Yeah"

"Are you sick? You've been coughing and sneezing an awful lot."

"I know, when I entered my dorms that's when it started to happen"

"Do you want to come to my match?"

"I do, but I don't know if I can with this cold I got" Hermione sneezed when she finished her sentence

"Alright that's it, you're not gonna go to my match with that cold you got. I want you to get better and feel better" Hermione smiled at Harry

"I will, but let me get a bite to eat then I'll stay in the common room or the dorms"

"Do you want me to come?"

"No, Harry its alright you have you're quidditch game"

"You know, I'd drop quidditch in a heartbeat for you"

"Harry, it's alright"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure. It's okay Harry, I'll be alright okay"

"Okay" Harry smiled at Hermione and they opened the doors to the Great Hall, they took their seats and started to eat. Later Ron and Luna came in to join them

"Ron, are you ready for the game?"

"Damn straight Harry, I'm ready alright. I got my good luck charm in the stands cheering for me. And us"

"Well too bad my good luck charm can't join us, she has a cold and she's been sneezing and coughing an awful lot"

"Awe poor Hermione" Hermione was sneezing when he said this to her

"What was that Ron?"

"Nothing" Hermione was puzzled, she continued eating her oatmeal. Hermione was done eating her oatmeal, while Ron and Harry were talking non-stop about their strategy for their quidditch match.

"Okay Harry, I'm gonna go upstairs to sleep and get some rest"

"Hold on. I'll come with you. Ron I'll meet you in the locker rooms okay?"

"Got it mate" Harry and Hermione got up and left the Great Hall together,

"Are you sure that you don't need me there?"

"Harry for the last time, I'm sure okay? Remember you have to win it for me"

"But of course" They made it to the common room, Hermione kissed Harry on the cheek so that he wouldn't get sick.

"Good luck"

"Aww thanks" Harry hugged Hermione and picked her up

"I love you"

"I love you too, now get your butt moving to that quidditch field"

"Yes ma'am" Harry smiled to Hermione and then made his way to the quidditch pitch. Hermione smiled and walked to her bed, she fell on top of it closing her eyes. Hermione opened her eyes when she heard a knocking at the door, she slowly walked over to the door and opened it, and she poked her head outside and saw that there was no one there.

"hm?" Hermione turned around and everything went black.

_Quidditch pitch _

Harry mounted his broom and took off, his broom got hit by one of the bludgers luckily it was only his broom. Harry was still looking for the snitch, he looked up in the sky which started raining, he saw a fleck of gold flying around. Harry shot his broom up towards the sky and went straight for it. Harry knew that the other seeker was behind him, but he was far behind though. Harry reached out his hand and closed it tightly; he felt the wings of the snitch stop in his hand. He held up his hand to show that he caught the snitch. Everyone started cheering, expect for Slytherin. Harry landed on the field and his teammates all gathered around him, and so did everyone else from Gryffindor. Harry was happy, but he'd be happier if Hermione was there too, he looked at the Gryffindor tower and smiled. Everyone stopped jumping and screaming when Harry and this other teammates made their way to the locker rooms.

_Time lapse…. _

Harry and Ron were done changing; they left the locker rooms and walked back to Hogwarts. They made their way inside and they walked to the common room, Harry convinced Ron to come and join him. They entered the common room, it was somewhat full. Harry walked to the girl dorms and opened the door. He walked up the steps with Ron behind him; he knocked on the door to make sure that no body was changing.

"Hermione? Hermione are you in here still?" Harry opened the door and entered the room, he looked around the room and he couldn't find her. He closed the door and walked back downstairs

"Maybe she's in the library"

"Yeah probably, I'm gonna go and check" Ron stayed back; he fell on top of the couch and closed his eyes. Harry was now running down the stairs to the library. He finally arrived in the library, he checked every single aisle, row, everything, but he couldn't find her. Harry ran down to the dungeons, Harry ran into Malfoy and he instantly blamed it on him. Harry pushed Malfoy up against the wall, hard.

"Where is Hermione?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen her since 2 weeks ago"

"Liar! I don't believe you" Harry pulled him back and slammed him against the wall

"She was in the dorms when I left and when I come back she not there anymore, and she's not in the library"

"Well I don't know where else she could be" Harry punched Malfoy in the stomach leaving him on the ground and in pain. Harry left the walked outside, he was yelling out her name and he was looking all over for her. He was near the forbidden forest when he saw….

"Hermione?" Harry walked closer to the body

"Hermione? Oh my Merlin" Harry picked her up and placed her in his arms, he walked back to Hogwarts straight for the infirmary

"Madam Pomfrey! Madam Pomfrey!" Madam Pomfrey walked out from her office and looked at Harry

"What do you think you…?" Her sentenced stopped as she looked at a badly hurt Hermione

"Place her here" Harry walked over to the cot and gently placed her on the cot; Madam Pomfrey took out her wand and scanned her from head to toe.

"Oh dear, she has multiple bruises, some severe cuts, a fractured rib, and a broken arm, but not to worry Mr. Potter. I'll fix her up" Harry looked up at Madam Pomfrey with teary eyes; Harry started walking to the waiting room. He sat down on the chair. He wiped away his tears angrily. Madam Pomfrey opened the doors and ushered Harry in.

"Well?" Harry asked hopefully

"Well I fixed all of her bruises, broken bones, and her cuts. Now all we can do is wait until she wakes up"

"Thanks…Would it be possible for me to stay here..with her?"

"Of course" Madam Pomfrey smiled at the lovestrucked teen, Harry grabbed a chair and sat down, he got close as possible to her bed. He grabbed her hand and rubbed it with his thumb; he looked at her for any change or improvements. Harry felt himself getting tired; he laid his head down on the edge of the bed and fell asleep.

_Alright guys_

_Another chapter revised, read and review por favor!! _


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter 16 revised _

_Hermione's point of view _

I woke up in a dark room, it was cold and smelled terrible, and it smelled like….blood. I stayed in my place because I was too scared to move. I heard footsteps come down the hallway, Draco came in.

"Hermione?"

"What?"  
"Look about the rape thing"

"What about it?"

"That wasn't me, I was with…..yeah that wasn't me"

"Well how am I suppose to know that"  
"Ask Ginny. I was with her the entire time"

"So…if it wasn't you then who was it?"

"I don't know, but it wasn't me"

"Okay fine I'll ask Ginny"

"I'm gonna try and get you out of here, the only reason why I'm here is so I can get you out of here. So if I leave unexpectedly I'll just tell them that I went back to school"

"Alright and thanks" Draco smiled and left the room, I heard more footsteps come and now I was terrified. They opened the door and it was Bellatrix, the one who killed Sirius at the department of mysteries. She started to talk to me

"Come on, our lord wants to have a little talk with you" I didn't move an inch I just looked at her, she started to comes towards me and I started to crawl back and try to back away from her. She grabs my arm and literary drags me to Voldemort's room. Once we got there she threw me on the ground, I looked around the room and it was…dark, but it had a fire lighting the room so it wasn't SO dark. Then I heard Voldemort's voice

"Ahh.. Ms. Granger I presume" I didn't dare to say anything

"Please come and sit in the chair" I slowly walked over to the chair that was across from his seat, and I sat down in it. I looked at him, he had a horrible ugly face, red eyes, and 2 cuts for his nose. _No, wonder why Harry has nightmares about him_ I thought to myself. I looked up at Voldemort and realized that he was talking.

"-and that's where you come in."

"What do I do?" he looked at me with threatening eyes, he stood up from HIS chair. He walks closer to me and puts his hands on my shoulders and throws me onto the floor. Then I heard the door open and some MORE footsteps come closer to me, I felt someone get on top of me. They put their hands on my wrists and slammed my wrists onto the floor. I heard someone mutter a curse, but I didn't know what kind of curse it was. But then

"Ahhhh" I felt like as if knifes were digging into my skin and hot pokers were touching my skin. I started crying a little bit from the pain, they finally took off the curse. I was still twitching in…Malfoy's father's arms.

"Should we do it now?"

"Yes, I'll be leaving now" I noticed that Voldemort left the room and that Lucius was still on me and there was someone else in the room too, but I don't know which death eater it is.

"Miss. Little Mudblood, welcome to HELL" my eyes widen at the sound of that. They picked me up and threw me across the room, but luckily they weren't that strong so I didn't hit the wall, but I was close to it. They started kicking me all over; they pushed me up against the wall and started to punch me. All over, then they dragged me by my arm and threw me down the stairs I hit every single step of the stairs, when it was over. Everything went black.

"_Hermione? Hermione?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Oh there you are, I've been looking for you everywhere" I giggled a little bit_

"_Well here I am,"_

"_I know and you're very beautiful" I couldn't help, but blush. _

"_Hermione you know that I truly and deeply love you right?"_

"_Of course I do" He got down on one knee and pulled out a velvet box, and then he opened it. It was a beautiful ring_

"_Then would you, Hermione Jane Granger, marry me?" I started crying I started nodding my head 'yes, yes' Harry started smiling at me; he took out the ring from the box and put the ring on my left ring finger. He stood up and faced me; he hugged me and picked me up. _

"_You have just made me the happiest man in the world" I smiled and I hope that this day would never end. Harry put me down and I started to run off. _

"_I bet you CAN'T catch me" _

"_I bet I can" I started running off with Harry behind me, trying to catch up to me. Eventually he did since his legs are longer than mine. He wrapped his arms around my waist and we both fell down with me on top of him. He rolled over so he'll be on top and I'll be on the bottom. _

"_So what's my reward?" _

"_Oh nothing" I started laughing_

"_Well how bout a kiss Ms. Soon-to-be-Mrs.-Potter?"  
"Of course" He leaned in to kiss _

I opened my eyes and looked around the room, I saw Draco kneeling beside me with his wand sticking at me.

"Time for us to go" I grabbed onto Draco's wrist to help me up, I noticed that he was eyeing me up and down

"Can I help you?"  
"I'm looking at your clothes and your face"

"Well what about them?"  
"You have tons of holes in your clothes, your face is all bruised, and you also got some cuts on your face" I put my hand to my face and I felt the cuts, they were somewhat big, but they weren't THAT big though.

"Whatever lets just go" I took a step and I grabbed Draco's arm cause I immediately fell.

"I think that I should carry you" I looked at Draco with a weird look

"Look either we take about 10 years or we take an hour" I sighed and I hopped into Draco's arms, he started carrying me to the door. He opened the door and made his way out.

"Alright there's a portkey, and that's how you got here" Draco walked over to the dark mailbox, he touched it and we were immediately transported back to Hogwarts. He put me down and I immediately fell onto the ground. Draco pulled out his wand and cast a spell on me that made me all sleepy and tired, I closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

_Chapter 17 revised. _

_This is going to be a LONGGG chapter _

Harry woke up and looked up at Hermione, she was still lying in bed unconscious, Madam Pomfrey was able to heal all of the cuts, broken bones, and the bruises that were all over her. Harry stood up and stretched out a little bit, Harry used his hand to reach out and touch her face. He caressed her cheek and he smiled to himself, Hermione opened her eyes a little bit and saw Harry standing over her with his hand caressing her cheek. She opened her eyes a little more so that Harry could see that she had woken up.

"Hermione?" Harry bent down and hugged her, Hermione smiled and hugged him back

"Whoa how did I get here?"

"I found you on the edge of the forbidden forest and I brought you here"

"Oh" Hermione looked at Harry and smiled at him

"Hermione what happened? Who kidnapped you?"

"I don't really feel like talking about what happened at the house, but I think it was Lucius who kidnapped me" Hermione looked down at her bed sheets and she became very interested in them.

"Then how did you get here?"

"Malfoy, he was there at the house and he told me that was going to get me out of there and he did" Harry looked at Hermione; Hermione looked up at Harry then back at her bed sheets. Harry ran his hand through his hair and sighed.

"Well okay then you don't have to tell me, but I'm just glad that you're back" Harry sat down on the bed and brought her into a hug and held her tight.

_Time lapse… _

Hermione was able to leave the hospital wing, well luckily, but she did anyway. Harry and Hermione made their way to the common room and they both sat down on the couch. Ginny came down the stairs and noticed Harry and Hermione

"Hermione you're back" Ginny walked around the couch to hug her

"Tell me about it later okay? In the mean time, Harry what were those quidditch moves you were going to show me"

"Oh yeah" Harry got up and followed Ginny out the common room

"We'll be back in a while okay" Harry walked back to Hermione and kissed her before he left

"Love you" Hermione looked back at the common room door and muttered something. She sat on the couch and stared into the fire, she decided to go to the library and read.

_Harry and Ginny _

"Alright we don't have very long"

"I know or else she'll get suspicious"

"We'll have to use the short-cut"

"Alright" Ginny followed Harry down the hole; they poked their heads up when they got to the shop. They hurriedly closed the hole and left the shop. They went to the most expensive jewelry store in Hogsmade, Harry and Ginny entered the store and they were immediately introduced by a salesman

"Welcome my name is Pietro, how can I help you today?"

"I'm looking for an engagement ring for my girlfriend"

"Very good, we have an excellent selection right here, just call out if you need me" Pierto left Harry and Ginny by the jewelry display

"Okay which one do you think Hermione will like?" Ginny looked at all of the rings, they were all very beautiful, but they didn't seem like Hermione's type. Ginny walked away from Harry and walked over another display of rings; Ginny looked through those and saw one that caught her eye.

"Pierto can you get that ring for me right there?" Pierto opened the display and took out the ring that Ginny wanted to see

"Harry come here" Harry walked over to Ginny and gapped at the ring, it was beautiful. It was a 14K yellow gold 1 carat with three stone diamonds.

"We're so getting this" Ginny nodded and looked up at Pierto

"Do you have this in a 5?"

"Let me check" Pierto took the ring and went to the back of the store

"That's the perfect ring for Hermione"

"Yep, it is. When are you going to propose to her?"

"I don't know, I was thinking sometime this month, but I don't know anymore"

"Well how bout this: Try to be romantic, propose to her on Valentine's Day at night. Or better yet outside of the castle right beside the lake in the dark"  
"Hm..Can I steal one of your ideas?"  
"Yeah"

"Thanks, oh here he comes again" Pierto came back with the ring and a box, he handed Harry the box and put the ring back on display

"Now will you be paying in cash or credit?"  
"Um…well I think credit"

"Excellent" Pietro walked over to a cash register with Harry and Ginny following him

"Alright please give me your name"

"Harry Potter" Pierto looked up at Harry and gasped; he motioned his hand over his hair and asked to see his scar. Harry lifted his bangs and showed him the scar

"Okay because YOU'RE Harry Potter, no charge at, none" Harry smiled at Pierto

"Um, it's alright I'll pay for it, I've got money"

"No, no, no, no It's alright okay" Pierto smiled at Harry and Ginny and told them to leave the store with the ring, after about 10 minutes of arguing Pietro won, Harry decided to just walk out the store with the ring in his pocket, he said his good-byes and left the store with Ginny following him.

"Okay now we need to hurry back to Hogwarts, Hermione is going to get suspicious of our whereabouts" Harry and Ginny made their way back to Hogwarts, they went their separate ways. Ginny went to the Great Hall, while Harry made his way to the common room. When Harry got there it was empty, he made his way down to the library to check to see if Hermione was there. Luckily she was, Harry snuck up behind her.

"Boo" Hermione screamed and turned around

"Merlin Harry you frighten me" Harry sat down in the chair next to her and put his arms around her

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean too" Harry kissed the side of Hermione's head, Hermione smiled.

"Alright, so now I'm done reading, which got boring after the first 20 minutes"

"And why's that?"

"Because I didn't have you here with me" Harry smiled and kissed Hermione,

"What would I do without you?"

"Let's not make you think about that, in the meantime its time for dinner"

"Right you are" Hermione got up first then Harry, Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist walked out of the library door.

"So what did you teach Ginny?"

"Oh some simple chaser moves, that I read in a book. I thought it be nicer for her to know some of the chaser moves that are a classic"

"Aww you're so nice" Hermione leaned in against Harry's chest and they walked to the Great Hall together like that.

"Wait?"

"What?"

"How come you only did it to Ginny and not to the other people?"

"Because…Ginny has potential and I want her to use it to the best you can" Hermione thought about that for a minute before she replied back

"Okay, you got me worried there for a minute"

"Why's that?"

"I thought you were sneaking behind my back with Ginny" Harry stopped and turned Hermione around so she would face him

"I would never do that to you, I love you too much" Hermione smiled and kissed Harry

"Good, cause I'd never do that to you" Harry smiled and they kept on walking, Harry put arm around Hermione's waist and pulled her close. They finally made it to the Great Hall, where Ron and Luna were already there.

"Hey guys"

"Hey" Ron and Luna were too much in to themselves, they were feeding each other again

"Wow, why doesn't that surprise me?"

"Because we've seen it too much" Hermione laughed and started to pick out food for herself. Harry smiled and started to pick out food for himself too.

"So what do you guys plan on doing for Valentine's day?

"Us?" Ron pointed at himself and Luna

"Yeah you"

"Oh well we plan on spending it together, underneath the stars in the astronomy tower with candles everywhere"

"Aww" Luna looked up at Ron and kissed him

"What about you guys? You know it's THIS week"

"Shut-up Ron" Harry muttered

"Um..well to be honest I don't know, Harry said that he's going to plan it all out. I can't wait for this, I love Valentine's day, ever since…3rd year"

"Why's that Hermione?" Luna asked

"Simple, because in the 3rd year I got asked out in the beginning of the year and me and him spent Valentine's together, and its been like this ever since" Harry looked at Hermione

"Oops, sorry" Hermione started laughing; Harry couldn't help but laugh himself too.

Dinner was over before they knew it, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Luna all went to the common room to relax.

"Oh yeah Ron"

"What?"

"You don't have to pay me back"

"Are you sure Harry? Cause I've been saving up"

"No, seriously. You don't have to pay me back"

"Okay" The girls came back from the dorms and sat next to their fiancé/boyfriend. They went upstairs to change into their pajamas; Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and pulled her close. Ron and Luna were wrapped up in each other. Ron and Luna decided to go upstairs and get some sleep; Harry and Hermione agreed and thought it was time for them to get some sleep too. After all they had classes tomorrow.

Harry changed into his pajamas and climbed into bed with Hermione in his arms and they both fell asleep.

The next few days went pretty fast for Harry and Hermione. Harry wished that they went slower because Valentine's Day is coming up and Harry is going to propose and he's extremely nervous. It was Friday and Harry was getting really nervous, he had plan out to do it out beside the lake and having a candle lit dinner together.

"Oh Harry I need to tell you something"

"What?"

"Remember when I almost got raped by Draco?"

"Unfortunately"

"Well when I was at the house, Malfoy told me that it wasn't him. It was his father who did that to me, I asked Ginny and she told me that they were together the entire time. During the rape"

"So…it was Malfoy's father did that to you?"

"Yeah…gross"

"I'm going to kill Lucius the next time I see him"

"Harry, no" Hermione placed both hands on Harry's cheeks and made him face her

"You are not going to kill anyone expect for Voldemort, you understand me?" Harry sighed

"Yes I understand you, but if I see Lucius can I beat him up or torture him?"

"YES" Harry laughed and smiled at Hermione

"I love you"

"I love you too" Hermione leaned in to kiss Harry, and Harry kissed back.

_Time Laspe. _

Harry and Hermione went to bed together and they fell asleep in each others arms.

_Harry's dream _

"_Hey Harry"_

"_Hey sweetheart" Harry was extremely nervous because today was the big day. _

"_What's wrong?" _

"_Not-hin, why do you ask?"_

"_You seem really jumpy today" _

"_Oh well, don't worry about it"_

"_Okay well then let's go to breakfast" Hermione opened the door and left the common room, Harry wiped off his hands on his pants since they were so sweaty. Then Harry followed Hermione out the door and onto the Great Hall. Harry and Hermione took their usual seats at the Great Hall and began filling up their plates, minutes later Ron and Luna came in with their hair messed up and their clothes out of order. _

"_So have a great snog session?"_

"_YES" _

"_Very intense" Harry leaned over to Hermione and whispered it in her ear, Hermione giggled _

"_Harry?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_What are you doing for Valentine's day?"_

"_Well I plan on spending it with the most beautifulness girl in the whole school"_

"_Aww Harry, come here and let me give you a big kiss" Hermione leaned in to kiss Harry, Hermione pulled away and smiled at Harry_

"_Oh I suppose I should be like that more often?" Ron and Luna sat down at the table and started to fill their plates with food _

"_Harry?"_

"_Yeah Ron?"_

"_What do you plan on doing today?" Harry put his arm over Hermione's shoulders and looked at Ron_

"_Well I plan on spending the day with my amazing girlfriend, Hermione" Ron and Luna rolled their eyes and laughed; Harry took Hermione's hand and walked her outside to the lake. Harry sat against the old oak tree and Hermione sat between his legs and looked out onto the lake and gasped_

"_The lake is beautiful" _

"_That's nothing compared to you" Hermione turned around and faced Harry, she leaned in to kiss Harry and gave him a long passionate kiss. They pulled apart and they were both breathless. _

"_Wow that was amazing" _

"_Just THAT one kiss?" Hermione asked _

"_Well…" _

"_Harry" Harry started laughing, Hermione playfully punched him in the shoulder and got off and ran. Harry pushed off of the tree and started to run after her. Hermione went behind a bush; Harry looked around and couldn't see Hermione anywhere. Then Voldemort appeared behind the bushes holding a dead Hermione, Harry looked at Voldemort. Voldemort threw the lifeless Hermione at Harry's feet _

"_Well, well, well looks like your girlfriend beat you. Too bad Potter" Voldemort spat at him, Harry was looking at Hermione with tears rolling down his face_

"_No answer? No comment? I think you should be taught some manners" Voldemort pulled out his wand and pointed it at Harry_

"_AVADA KERVADA" the green light went towards Harry, he felt himself get blown back and then everything went black. _

"HERMIONE!" Harry woke up from his dream and wiped off the sweat on his brow, Hermione was waking up from Harry's sudden movements

"Harry?" Hermione sat up in bed and looked at Harry

"Merlin" Harry wrapped Hermione up in a hug and held her; Hermione put her arms around him and hugged him back.

"What happened?"

"A horrible dream, it felt so real"

"What was your dream about?" Hermione was facing Harry and she was sitting his lap.

"I don't wanna talk about it"

"Harry it sometimes helps to talk about stuff" Harry looked at Hermione and went silent for a minute before answering

"Alright I'll tell you…Well it was you and me and it was Valentine's Day and we were having a great time. We were out by the lake talking, cuddling with one another, and then we kissed. Then you ran off and I started to run after you, but I looked for you but I couldn't find you, but then Voldemort came out of the bushes and held you by your neck. And you were dead…then he attacked me, then next I know I was walking up" Harry had tears in his eyes, he leaned against the wall and sighed. Hermione went up closer to Harry and straddled him; she put her hands on his cheeks and made him listen to her.

"Harry, that was just a nightmare, it wasn't real okay? I'm here and I'm alive. And Voldemort isn't going to kill me, okay?" Hermione kissed Harry and Harry felt a bit better

"Okay…I'll try not to think about it"

"Good, now lets sleep" Harry slid down the wall and onto the bed with Hermione on top of him, he wrapped his arm around her waist and held her there. He kissed her head before he fell asleep.

_The next morning… _

Harry and Hermione woke up in each others arms and smiled at one another

"Did you have any bad dreams?" Hermione said groggily

"No, I didn't. I didn't have any dreams last night"

"Good" Hermione rubbed her eyes and opened them a bit more; she looked up at Harry and kissed him.

"There I made your feelings all better" Hermione started to giggle, she got out of bed and made her way out to the door

"I love you"

"I love you too; I'll see you out there" Hermione opened the door and closed it as she left

"Okay" Harry got changed into some casual clothes and made his way downstairs, while he waited for Hermione. Lavender and Parvati came downstairs

"Oh yeah Harry, Hermione is getting dressed as we speak. And Ginny told us all about how you plan on asking Hermione to marry you. We wish the best for you"

"Thanks that means a lot, having blessings from Hermione's best friends"

"You got that right, bye" Lavender and Parvati left the room and they instantly started to chat away, Hermione came down stairs in causal clothes as well.

"Hey ready?"

"Well I'm down here aren't I?" Harry laughed and took Hermione's hand and they walked to the Great Hall together.

_END OF CHAPTER_

_GO AND REVIEW IT _


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapter 18 _

_Start of Chapter _

Harry and Hermione entered the Great Hall together and they took their usual seats with Ron and Luna.

"Hey guys" Luna greeted them as they sat down

"Hey Luna"

"So do you guys have anything special planned for today?"

"Um..Yeah, but I'm not telling. How bout you guys?" Harry winked at Luna while Hermione was picking out food for herself.

"I'm up for anything, but you'll have to ask Ron because he's planning it out"

"OH yeah now I remember" Harry started chuckled a little and smiled, he looked over to Hermione who was buttering her toast.

"Hey why are you so quiet? I'm the one who should be quiet today"

"Huh? Oh I'm just tired I guess, but I don't know why"

"Hermione, do you want to go outside for a little bit of a scroll around the lake or just walk to the lake?"

"Yeah I suppose, that'll be nice"

"Alright good, when we're done eating we'll go okay?"

"Alright" Harry smiled at Hermione and Hermione smiled back and started to eat her toast. Harry and Hermione were done eating; they stood up and left the Great Hall together. Harry opened the doors and let Hermione go through first. They linked hands immediately once they were outside; they walked down to the lake and to where the big oak tree is.

Harry sat down first then Hermione came in between his legs and got comfortable. Hermione looked out onto the lake and gasped

"Look Harry its beautiful" Harry looked out to the lake and then looked back down at Hermione

"Are you sure about that? Cause I've seen more beautiful things" Hermione looked up at Harry and blushed

"Oh Harry, I love you" Hermione leaned up to kiss Harry and their lips met, it was a slow long kiss on the lips between the lovers. Harry and Hermione spent time with each other for about an hour; they got up and made their way back to the Hogwarts. Harry decided to go and have a talk with Dumbledore about his dream

"Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna go to Dumbledore's office for a little bit"

"Alright then I'll meet you in the common room"

"Okay bye. I love you"

"I love you too" Harry gave a quick peck to Hermione and left in the opposite direction and made his way to Dumbledore's office. Harry arrived outside of Dumbledore's office and stopped

"Chocolate covered cockroaches?" The gargoyle started to move and Harry stood on the stair step. Harry entered Dumbledore's office and took a seat

"Ah Harry and what do I owe to this great pleasure?"

"I need to talk to you about a dream I had last night"

"I'm all ears"

"Well I was with Hermione and we were having a great time and then Voldemort came into the picture, he held Hermione by her neck. And she was already dead and then he killed me"

"Did he talk about your final battle between you guys?"

"No he didn't" Harry looked at Dumbledore and sighed

"Alright Harry, is that all?"

"Yeah"

"Now go have fun with Hermione and I'll make sure that no one will interrupt you later tonight. Oh and by the way Harry you're going to start occlumency again"

"What? NO Professor Snape hates my guts"

"No, Harry you're going to take occlumency with me this time and we'll meet every Wednesday and Friday nights, okay?" Harry nodded and left his office, he made his way to the common room.

As Harry was walking he saw Malfoy and Ginny having an intense snog session, Harry tilted his head as he looked at them. He put his face in disgust; he continued his way to the common room. He finally made it and saw Hermione reading a book with her hair pulled back. Harry made sure that the ring was in his pocket before he walked towards her. He took a seat next to her and kissed her on her head.

"Hey I'm back" Hermione looked up at Harry and smiled

"What are you reading?"

"Just this book I found in my backpack, I was raiding it and it came upon me. So I started to read it"

"Fun?" Hermione smiled at Harry, she closed the book and marked her page.

"Alright what shall we do next?"

"How bout…we go to Hogsmade for a nice long stroll and I'll buy you anything you want"

"Okay, but you don't have to buy me anything"

"No, insist" Hermione smiled and got up; Harry got up and put his arms around her waist and walked out of the common room together.

Harry and Hermione arrived at Hogsmade and began to walk around, they walked past a bookstore and Hermione stopped and wanted to check it out, Harry laughed and came in with her. They came out with 2 books in a bag, Hermione laughed and left the store and they walked to another store. By the time they were done Harry was carrying 5 bags on each arms, Harry looked at his watch and noticed that it was only 6:00. He wanted it to be 8:00 so he can ask Hermione to marry him and so everything would be perfect.

"Come on it's for us to go"

"Alright" Harry and Hermione left Hogsmade and went back to Hogwarts, Harry had to walk with 5 bags on each arm. Harry and Hermione walked to the common room; once they got there Hermione took the bags and walked to her dorm. Harry sat down on the couch and sighed, he looked at his watch and looked back up at the dorms, he already told Ron and Luna about their plan.

"Out, out, out" Ron and Luna came down the stairs with Hermione's finger pointing at them.

"What happened?"

"Ron and Luna were snogging on MY bed"

"Ew gross" Hermione sat down next to Harry and leaned into his shoulder

"Don't worry we'll get them back" Hermione started laughing and thought of the image. Harry and Hermione relaxed on the couch with Ron and Luna sitting down next to them together. Harry looked at his watch it was now 7:00, Harry looked at Hermione and kissed her head.

"So how did you like the day?"

"Amazing" Hermione smiled at Harry

"Good, cause I tried really hard to make this day special for you"

"Aww" Hermione leaned up to kiss Harry.

Harry looked at his watch and it was now 7:30, Harry got up and started to walk out

"Hermione I gotta go, but you'll see me later. Ron Luna" Harry nodded his head and walked out the door. Hermione had a confused look on her face; she looked back at Ron and Luna and looked at them. Ron and Luna sat down beside either side of Hermione and began to talk to her. Hermione and Luna cheerfully chatted away about everything, leaving Ron out.

_Harry _

Harry made his way to outside of Hogwarts; he walked down the path that led to the lake and their oak tree. Harry conjured some things out of thing air. He got a blanket, candles, and a picnic basket with plates and everything. Harry changed his outfit to some nice dress clothes. He lit the candles and set out everything. Harry looked at his watch and it was only 10 minutes until Hermione came here. Harry sat on the blanket and had a reenactment of what he was going to say to her in his head.

_Common Room_

"Alright Hermione before you see Harry, you're gonna have to wear this dress" Hermione walked over to her bed and held up the dress and looked it at it. It was a black dress, sleeveless, v-neck, and it went down just below her knees; she put it on herself and looked at it at the mirror.

"Wow, Harry has good taste" Hermione smiled and went to the bathroom and quickly came out smiling. Luna gasped and looked at her

"Oh my Merlin look at you, you look so gorgeous. Harry is going to die when he sees YOU. Alright now come over here, they bought shoes for you too. AND Ginny is going to come in here and do your make-up for you. So everything will be absolutely perfect" Moments later Ginny came in with her make-up kit in her hand and her wand.

"Alright Luna, Ron's waiting for you. He keeps on calling out your name"

"Alright, bye guys I'll see you guys later" Luna left the girls dorm and went down to the common room to where Ron was. Ginny immediately got started on Hermione once Luna left the room.

_Down at the lake__…_

Hermione walked outside to where she saw the candles around a blanket and Harry standing over it, she smiled and walked over to Harry. She gave him a kiss and looked around

"Oh my Lord, this is amazing" Hermione looked at Harry and smiled at him.

"You're not going to break up with me are you?"

"Of course not, are you crazy why would I give you up?" Hermione blushed and smiled, she sat down on the blanket, and Harry sat down next to her and opened up the picnic basket and started to put out things. They ate for a little awhile then they started to talk.

"So what do you think of today?"

"I think…it's wonderful. This is the best Valentine's Day I've ever had in my life"

"I hope it would be I tried really hard"

"Well your effort shows a lot" Harry smiled

"Alright now we walk around the lake" Harry got up and held out his hand to Hermione, she took it and stood up next to him. They started to walk around the lake with their hands linked together; Harry was the first to start up a conversation

"Alright Hermione, lets talk"

"Okay about what?"

"Hm..I've always wondered what happened to you and Justin?" Hermione looked up at Harry and grinded her teeth together.

"What about him?"

"Well I've always wondered what happened to you guys"

"Alright I'll tell you the story: So Justin and I started to go out about like mid-way through the year. When he asked me out I had to think about my decision for a little while because I've heard some rumors about him that weren't so pleasant. So I thought that they were just rumors and most rumors aren't true, so I decided to go out with him. We started going out and I thought that everything was going fine, but until after a month of us going out. He wanted more and these were the rumors that I heard about. So he wanted more in the relationship, meaning like sex and all of those other nasty things that people are starting to like. But I didn't want to do that until I was married, so I said no I don't want to have sex until I'm married. So he drags me to an empty classroom and he tries to make his move on me, he was like "hey baby come on its been a long GOOD month I think its time we take our relationship to the next step" and I didn't want too. So he pushes me against the wall and starts kissing my neck and he puts his hands all over me and when I say all over me I MEAN ALL OVER ME. But then I pushed him away, but he just came back for more. So I pushed him away harder and I slapped him and I yelled at him telling him that we're over and that I never want to see him or hear from him again. Then I left the room and walked away from him" Harry stopped and looked at Hermione, he let go of her hand and started to walk back to the school, Hermione caught up to Harry and stopped him

"Harry, please, can we just forget about it? I mean that was in the past and I know that I'll have to live with it, but now I'm with you. So everything is perfect" Harry smiled and leaned in the kiss Hermione

"Alright, but if he causes you more trouble I'll be here for you" Hermione smiled and they continued their walk around the lake. Harry walked Hermione back over to the blanket

"Hermione..do you love me?"

"Yes"

"I love you so much; you've always been there for me no matter what. You've been my best friend since our first year at Hogwarts, and I've always loved you. Hermione Jane Granger…Will you do me the honor by marrying me?" Harry got down on one knee and pulled out a velvet box and opened it. Hermione looked at the ring and her eyes opened wide.

"Oh my..Harry, it's beautiful" Harry looked at the ring then looked at Hermione

"It may be, but you're more beautiful" Hermione smiled and she had tears filling up her eyes.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes I'll marry you" Harry smiled and got up, he took the ring out of the box and slipped it on her left ring finger. He kissed her then hugged her for the longest time possible

"I can't believe you said yes, I am so happy that you said yes. I love you so much" Hermione and Harry pulled away from each other. Harry leaned in to kiss Hermione and they were lost in their own little world.

_TIME LASPE _

Harry and Hermione walked up the steps that lead up to their common room, they were smiling at one another and they had their hands linked together. Once they arrived at the common room, Harry and Hermione fell onto the couch and fell on top of one another. Hermione looked down at Harry and smiled

"I can't believe I'm going to be Mrs. Soon-to-be-Mrs.-Potter soon" Harry smiled when she said that

"I am extremely happy that you are going to be my wife soon, and then life will be perfect with you in it" Hermione blushed; she bent down and kissed Harry on the lips. Later they fell asleep on the couch and in each others arms.

_Omg that took a while _


	19. Chapter 19

_Chapter 19 revised. _

_Hermione woke up and something up against her, it was her husband. Her and Harry finally got married after the year was over. They were both extremely happy, all of a sudden 2 kids come out from the door; screaming and laughing. They jumped on the bed and woke Harry up_

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa what's all of the commotion about, oh I see" Harry looked at his kids and smiled they were jumping up and down on the bed. _

"_Okay guys go downstairs and I'll breakfast for you" _

"_YAY BREAKFEST" The kids left the room and ran downstairs, Hermione laughed and cuddled up on Harry. _

"_Good morning, sweetheart" _

"_Good morning, Harry" Hermione and Harry laughed; they both got off of the bed, and got into their robes. Harry and Hermione walked back to each other. Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione and brought her close, he kissed the top of her head and leaned in for a peck on the lips. _

"_I think, its time for us to go downstairs after all the kids are waiting for us" _

"_True, you're very true sweetheart" Harry and Hermione left their room and made their way downstairs and into the kitchen, Harry sat down next to the twins and watched them talk to each other, while Hermione went over to the stove and made some pancakes and some omelets. _

"_James, stop hitting Emma, be nice to each other"_

"_But Mum, she started it"_

"_Liar! Mum, he's nothing, but a dirty liar" _

"_Okay, okay, okay, just stop hitting each other"_

"_Okay Mum"_

"_Alright now let's sit down and eat breakfast" Hermione sat across from Harry and the kids, but Harry moved over and sat down next to Hermione. Harry and Hermione heard the phone ring and Harry got up to answer it, Hermione and the kids continued eating their breakfast. Harry came back and went up stairs, Hermione excused herself and told the kids to stay where they are while she went up stairs to check on Harry. _

"_Harry what happened?"_

"_I have to go in because they found some dark wizards. That are really powerful and they've been killing a lot of people in London" _

"_But why do you have to go?"_

"_Because…I'm the only person that beat Voldemort, and they know that I'm experienced on the battlefield" _

"_Well don't they have other people who have that too?"_

"_Unfortunately not" Hermione was silent for a few seconds, she watched Harry change into his uniform. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. _

"_Don't go, please"_

"_I'm sorry, but I have too. I know it's more dangerous, but facing Voldemort was too" _

"_I know, but-"Harry cut her off by giving her a long, soft kiss. _

"_Hermione don't worry, okay, sweetheart, I love you okay"_

"_Okay" Harry smiled at her and kissed her once more_

"_I'll try to come home early as possible" _

"_Okay" Hermione was looking at the ground; Harry sighed and looked at Hermione. He looked at her one last time before he left. Hermione heard a crack, she walked over to their bed and cried into her pillow. _

_Hermione woke up from her earlier nap, she looked around the room. She got out of bed and changed into some normal clothes, she was still in her pajamas, and she went downstairs and saw that the kids were watching TV. _

"_Mum?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Where did Dad go?"_

"_Oh…he had work today, so he had to leave"_

"_What time will he be back? He promised that we would work on our quidditch"_

"_Yeah same here Mum!" Hermione smiled at her kids and walked over to the couch and sat down next to James. _

"_Well I don't know when your Dad will be back, but he'll be back and you guys will learn all you can about quidditch" _

"_YAY"_

"_But in the meantime, you're with stuck with me" _

"_Okay Mum" Hermione heard a knock on her door; she got up from the couch and opened it. She was immediately greeted by Draco and Ginny, _

"_Hey Ginny, Hi Draco" _

"_Hi Hermione, where's Potter?"_

"_Why do you still call him Potter?"_

"_Because. It's my job" _

"_You're fired" 2 little kids came into the picture; they ran over to James and Emma and sat down on the couch. _

"_Hey Ginny" _

"_Hey Hermione" Hermione and Ginny both hugged each other and walked into the kitchen, while Draco went with the kids, _

"_Do you want something to drink?"_

"_Tea, would be nice" _

"_Alright" Hermione started to open her cabinets and she started pulling out stuff, Ginny noticed Hermione's mood. _

"_Alright Hermione what's wrong?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_There's something wrong with you and I know it, how do I know it? its because we've been friends since forever" _

"_Okay fine, Harry was called in for a job and they found some evil, dark wizards that were killing millions of people in London. And I'm just really worried about him"_

"_Oh Hermione, don't worry about Harry, he's Harry, he beat Voldemort." Hermione looked up at her friend and gave her a weak smile. _

"_I suppose you're right…but are we still up for shopping?"_

"_YES" Hermione laughed a little, she put her mug down and walked into the family room. Draco and the kids we're all watching TV._

"_Ginny are you ready?"_

"_Yeah, just hold on for a minute" Ginny walked over to her husband and kissed him good-bye_

"_Alright now I'm ready" Ginny grabbed her jacket and walked the door with a crack, Hermione smiled and left too. _

_**Time Lapse… **_

_Hermione and Ginny arrived back home with their hands full of bags, Hermione dropped her bags and fell on top of the couch. _

_  
"Wow, I don't ever think that I could ever do that" _

"_Well you did" Ginny sat on the recliner chair and sighed too. _

"_Where are the kids?" _

"_I have no idea, I'll go look" Hermione got off of the couch and went upstairs, she checked all of the bedrooms and saw that Draco and the kids we're laying in the guest room bed. _

"_Ginny!! They're in the guest room" Hermione heard Ginny get off of the recliner chair and walk up the steps. They entered the room and shook Draco awake, Draco opened his eyes and looked at Ginny. _

"_Whoa I guess we all dosed off" Ginny and Hermione laughed a little and woke up the kids_

"_Alright honey, its time for us to go home" _

"_Alright, alright. Annette, Justin. Come on lets go" _

"_Okay Daddy" _

"_Bye auntie Hermy" Hermione laughed and said good-bye, Draco and Ginny disappeared with a crack, leaving Hermione alone with her kids, once again. Hermione let James and Emma sleep, she smiled at them and left the room and went downstairs to watch some TV. _

_**Time Lapse **_

_The kids finally woke up and went downstairs and saw their Mum watching TV, they snuck up behind the couch and_

_  
"BOO" _

"_What the? AHHH" Hermione turned around saw that James and Emma we're laughing away at her reaction. _

"_Oh my Merlin, you scared me" The kids we're laughing too hard to answer her , Hermione smiled at them and continued to watch more TV. The kids finally calmed down and sat besides their Mum and watch some TV. Hermione looked at the clock it was now, 7:52_

"_Kids are you hungry?"_

"_Yes Mum"_

"_Alright I'll make dinner then, I hope your father comes home. I'm extremely worried about him" _

"_Don't worry Mum, he'll come back" Hermione smiled at Emma, she got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen and got started on dinner, once Hermione finished making dinner, she called over the kids and they all sat down and ate dinner. Once they were done eating their dinner, Hermione collected all of the plates and with a wave of her wand all of the leftovers we're gone and the plates we're shiny. The kids went back over to the couch and continued to watch more TV. Hermione looked at the clock and it was past eight "Where is Harry? He's usually home by now. And I got work soon" Hermione thought to herself, she walked into the living room and sat in the recliner chair and watched TV. She got up and told the kids to go to bed sometime soon, she made her way upstairs and fell asleep once she fell onto the bed. _

_Hermione woke up the next day; she looked over to the side and didn't see Harry there. She sighed to herself and looked the other way; she felt her tears building up. She tried to force them back but it didn't work, she let them flow freely down her face and let the pillow collect them. She stopped crying after about 20 minutes, she wiped off the tears that her pillow didn't collect, she put her robe on and walked downstairs. James and Emma we're eating cereal and watching TV, she looked at the clock it was 8:30_

"_What time did you guys go to sleep?"_

"_Um..i think somewhere 11" _

"_Oh okay" Hermione got herself some cereal too; she watched TV with the kids and ate her breakfast without saying anything. _

_Time Lapse…._

"_Alright guys what do you want to do today?"_

"_What are the options?"_

"_Watching TV, shopping, or…well yeah those are the options" _

"_WATCHING TV' Hermione laughed and walked over to the couch and got herself settled on the couch, James and Emma came from each side of the couch and sat down beside her while she turned on the TV. Hermione was going through the channels when she heard a knock on the window, she looked over and saw that it was an owl from the ministry, she slowly got up and walked over to it. She felt fear pass over and take over, but she kept on walking to the window, she opened the window and took the letter. She began to read the letter when she put her hand over her mouth and let out a cry, she sunk onto the kitchen floor still covering her mouth. The kids looked over to their mum and walked into the kitchen; Hermione put the letter down beside her and started to cry freely. The kids picked up the letter and read it to themselves; they looked at their mum and started to cry. _

_Dear Mrs. Potter, _

_I am very sorry to say that your husband has died in combat, when we retrieved him he was in a bad shape and our medical team did everything that they possibly can, but…I'm sorry. And I feel bad too, he was a good man and I thought as him as a son. _

_Truly sorry, _

_Head of the Auror Department, _

_Thomas Smith _

**Yes, once again another chapter revised, I know this is like worse than the other one, but HEY I'm revising so it has to be better than the original…but oh well…read and review **


	20. Chapter 20

_Chapter 20 revised. _

Hermione woke up with a start; she shot out of bed and tightly held her bed sheets. Harry felt her movements and woke up; he sat up besides her and put his hand on her shoulder. She quickly spun around and hugged Harry; Harry hugged back and rubbed her back.

"Hey, hey, hey what's wrong?"

"I had a really bad nightmare"

"What was it about?"

"Well…you and me we're married and we had 2 kids named James and Emma. And you got a call from the ministry and you had to go to work to fight off some dark wizards, next day I get a letter from the department telling me that you had died in combat" Hermione let loose of her tears and let them flow freely down her face, she cried on Harry's shoulder, while he tried to comfort her and to calm her down. After about 20 minutes Hermione finally calmed down, Harry kissed her forehead and looked at her

"Hermione…I've had dreams like those and well…the best way to get over it is, to…I don't want to sound mean or anything, but the best way to deal with it is to just ignore it and hope to Merlin that it doesn't come true" Hermione nodded her head and fell onto the bed, Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her close. He kissed her temple and fell asleep, Hermione looked over to Harry and smiled a little bit, and she turned over to her side and fell into a dreamless sleep.

_Later that morning… _

Hermione woke up in bed and carefully got out of bed. She left the room and walked to the girl's dormitory, where she was stopped by Parvati and Lavender.

"Not again"

"Hermione"

"I thought that you guys got use to me and Harry sleeping together"

"WHAT? YOU'RE HAVING SEX?"

"What? No. I am not having sex"

"Hermione are you still a virgin?"

"Yes, I am, and so is Harry" Hermione grabbed her clothes and went into the bathroom. She came out of the bathroom and put her hair into a neat bun and walked out of the room. She walked down the stairs where she was greeted by Harry.

"Hey I thought that I left you in bed?"

"Yeah you did, the bed was very cold and I was missing you" Hermione giggled and gave Harry a good-morning kiss.

"Come on lets go down for breakfast"

"Of course, Harry" Harry and Hermione linked hands and walked down to the Great Hall together. Once they arrived at the Great Hall they took their usual seats and began filling up their plates with food. Later Ron and Luna came in; they sat across from Harry and Hermione.

"Hermione is that a ring?"

"Yes it is, Luna. Harry proposed to me yesterday night. It was so sweet"

"Aww, I'm so glad that you guys are getting married. You guys are meant for each other"

"Thanks Luna, that means a lot to me." Luna smiled and began picking out food to put on her plate, Harry and Ron we're in a deep conversation about quidditch while the girls we're talking about their future weddings, and what they we're planning on doing today.

_Time lapse…_

The day went by very quickly at the end Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Luna ended up in the common room. Just relaxing enjoying each others company, Ron and Luna we're having their usual snog session while Harry and Hermione we're wrapped up in each others arms. Harry and Hermione fell asleep on the couch a few moments later.

_Time Lapse… _

Hermione was the first one to wake up; she looked over to Harry who was still sleeping. She attempted to sneak out of Harry's arms, but he just held her closer. Hermione sighed, she looked over to Harry once more, she tickled Harry and he moved his hand away and she was able to get off, she fell onto the floor and smiled. She got up and went to the dorms so she could change into her pajamas.

She came back down and saw that Harry was just waking up; she decided that she would hide from him, so she quickly went upstairs and got his invisibility cloak from his trunk. She put it over herself and walked back downstairs, Harry was looking around the room for Hermione, but he couldn't find her. Hermione was now besides the couch and she was looking at Harry, she suddenly had an idea. She came up behind Harry and pushed him; she stepped back to the couch and stood there. While Harry looking around himself, Hermione came up from the front and pushed him onto the couch, Harry fell onto the couch and looked a bit pissed off.

"Alright who ever is doing this, show yourself." Hermione giggled and went back upstairs and put away the invisibility cloak back into Harry's trunk and went downstairs.

"Harry?"

"There you are! I was looking all over for you"

"Well I'm here now"

"And I'm pretty damn glad too, oh and by the way. Someone was down here and they we're pushing me all over the place"

"Really?"

"Yeah, by the way where were you?"

"I was upstairs changing into my pajamas"

"Ohh okay then. I was wondering where you were" Hermione smiled and gave Harry a peck on the lips, Harry noticed that Ron was sleeping on the chair. Harry nudged Hermione; Hermione looked over to Ron and smiled. She pulled out her wand from her back pocket and muttered a spell that poured freezing cold water on him.

"HEY"

"Yes, Ron?"

"What was that for?"

"For having that drool that was coming from your lip" Ron laughed and got up from the chair

"Where'd Luna go?"

"I have no idea" Ron shrugged his shoulders and made his way upstairs, Hermione fell against the couch and laid her head back and looked at the ceiling, Harry sat down next to her and put his arm around her. Harry looked at his watch; it was now 9:00, Harry looked over to Hermione who was still looking up at the ceiling

"Hermione"

"Yeah Harry"

"What are you doing?"

"Oh just thinking about stuff"

"Oh what kind of stuff?"

"Lots of things like, life, our relationship, what's going to happen 10 years from now? You know all of that stuff"

"Oh..well that's a lot to think about"

"I know" Hermione looked over to Harry and smiled; she snuggled up with him and closed her eyes.

"Hey Hermione"  
"Yeah?"

"Do you want to go upstairs now?" Hermione looked at her watch and nodded; Hermione got up from the couch and waited for Harry. Harry got up and wrapped his arms around Hermione from behind. They went to the boys' dormitory and they cuddled with one another on Harry's bed.

"I love you Harry"

"I love you too, soon-to-be-Mrs.-Potter" Hermione giggled and turned around to face Harry

"I love it when you're happy"

"Whys that?"

"Because then I'm happy, and I sincerely love you, a lot"

"Aww, thank you Harry. I love you too" Harry leaned in to kiss Hermione, it was a nice, slow, long kiss, they pulled apart and smiled at one another, Hermione turned over and put her back against Harry's chest and closed her eyes breathing in, in and out. Harry smiled and closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist.

Okay guys another Chapter revised


	21. Chapter 21

Two two 22

Sorry guys

I was grounded for my "bad" behavior and stuff like that, but like I said I'll try to get these chapters up and running.

-

When they arrived at the great hall, it was crowded as usual, but Harry and Hermione took their, usual seats and began filling there plates.

"Boy I had a great weekend"

"Well no duh Ron, you were busy snogging Luna, remember"

"Exactly" Hermione rolled her eyes, and began to eat her toast.

"That was a long weekend, and I'm happy about it, because I got to spend it with Hermione" Harry put his arm over Hermione's shoulder and pulled her close to him, after breakfast Ron, Harry and Hermione said their good-byes since Ron had Divination.

"So where was Luna during breakfast?"

"I don't know"

"Hmm that's weird" Hermione smiled and Harry put his arm on Hermione's waist, as they walked towards the dungeon.

IN THE DUNGEON….

When they entered the dungeon, Professor Snape was talking to a student, but they didn't know who it was. They took their normal seats, waiting for class to begin. Harry and Hermione linked hands underneath the table, Professor Snape, started class

"Class we have a new student, his name is Colton Travis" he was 6'0 a little shorter than Harry, had long hair that hovered over his eyes, a dirty blonde, a broad chest, bright brown eyes similar to Hermione's. He walked down the aisle, and took the first available seat that was open, Harry watched Colton as he sat down next to Hermione.

"Hi, I'm Colton and you are?"

"Hermione Granger"

"You are very beautiful, did you know that?"

"Actually I did"

"Would you like to go out with me?"

"I can't"

"Well why not?" he had a little anger in his voice, Hermione didn't really notice

"Well because I have a boyfriend"

"Really? Where is he?"

"Right there" Hermione pointed at Harry and Harry looked over at Colton

"_I'm_ Hermione's boyfriend"

"Oh okay" Colton ignored the fact that Hermione had a boyfriend, so he kept on talking to her, Harry got very mad. When potions was over, Harry pulled Hermione to an empty corridor,

"Hermione, be honest with me on this okay?"

"Okay"

"Do you like this Colton?"

"No, why would I when I have you, why do you ask"

"What does that mean?"

"What?"

"You said that you wouldn't like him if me and you are going out, so does that mean that you would go out with him if you and me aren't going out?"

"I never said I liked him"

"Well that's what it seems like"

"Harry…you know what never mind"

"No tell me"

"No"

"Tell me"

"It's nothing of your concern"

"Tell me"

"Harry, I don't want this to get any worse so I'm going to just leave" Hermione started walking the other way, leaving Harry all by himself

"Hermione…..wait" Hermione ignored him, and continued walking the other way

"Stupid, stupid, stupid" Harry started to walk to his next class

Time Lapse……

Hermione was walking down the stairs, to get into the common room, she saw Harry sitting on the couch thinking about something, or at least he was. Hermione quickly and quietly made her way out of the common room, hoping that Harry wouldn't see her. Harry heard the door close; he felt his eyes getting watery.

Hermione went through the door and headed for the library, but what she didn't know is that Colton was right behind her; Hermione went down the stairs and made her way to the library.

IN THE LIBRARY

Hermione was looking for some books, and setting the ones that she liked on the table, when she turned around, she saw Colton.

"Merlin! You scared me"

"Sorry"

"Why are you in here?"

"I love to read, just like you do too"

"Yeah" Colton walked around the table to be at her side

"Find any good books lately"

"No not really, those are the ones that just interest me"

"Really" Colton went through the books

"Yeah you're right, they _do_ just interest you"

"So why are _you _in here?"

"Oh I thought that I would have a chance to talk to you"

"Really, well we have all classes together"

"Yeah that's true, but I meant alone"

"Alone?"

"Yeah, so we can _talk _in private"

"Interesting" Colton walked slowly towards Hermione, hoping she wouldn't notice how close he was

"You know Hermione" Colton slowly moved his hand to touch Hermione's arm, and when he did, he slowly traced her arm

"You are very beautiful, and sexy, but what I don't understand is why you're with that Potter freak"

"Harry is not a freak!" Hermione slapped his hand away

"Yes he is, you deserve so much better" stepping closer to Hermione

"No I don't he's perfect for me"

"You deserve someone, like me" bringing his face down to Hermione's and kissing her, it only took a second to realize what was going on for Hermione, Hermione felt his tongue beg for an entrance, Hermione pushed him away with all her might.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Kissing you, and I bloody well liked it" Colton leaned in to her again, Hermione slapped him, before he could do anything

"Get away from me, I have a boyfriend, and I love him very much" Hermione grabbed her robe and started to walk away, she left Colton. But Colton was just happy, he looked down at his pants and smiled _she'll be mine_

Meanwhile….

Hermione ran out of the library, and back to the Gryffindor common room, with tears coming down her face. She entered the common room, hoping that Harry was still there, and he was, Hermione spotted him and ran to him. Harry shocked at first, but he immediately wrapped his arms around Hermione.

"Hey what's wrong?" Harry didn't get a response, after about 10 minutes she had calm down, Harry had his arms wrapped around her waist, and Hermione's head on Harry's chest

"What's wrong?"

"When I was in the library, I was just looking at some books, and Colton surprised me and he started to talk to me about these books I had out, and he told me that I deserved better and I shouldn't date you anymore, but I told him that I love you, and he told me that I should be going out with someone else, and he points to himself, then he leans in to kiss me, but I pushed him back and slapped him, he told me that he liked it and leaned in again, but I slapped him before he could do anything" Harry didn't say anything

"Harry?" Hermione looked up at Harry, he expression was anger

"I am going to kill that guy"

"Harry, don't he's just like us, crazy hormone teenager"

"Yeah, but he had no right to kiss you, you are mine, and nobody else's"

"That's true"

"I'm sorry for what happen this morning; I was just worried that something might happen do you accept?" Hermione didn't say anything, but leaned in to kiss Harry, and Harry was very happy.

"Is that a yes or a no?" Hermione leans in to kiss Harry again

"I think that's a yes" Hermione laughed and Harry leaned in to kiss her, and they were lost in their own little world.

WELL GUYS I NEED SOME IDEAS SOOOO PLEASEEEEEEEEEEE HELP ME OUT HERE!!!!!!!!!!!


	22. Chapter 22

The big two four

The next day Harry and Hermione made up, Ron and Luna were caught snogging in a broom closet. Harry and Hermione went the great hall, and took their usual seats and began to fill their plates. About 30 minutes later Ron and Luna came in, with their clothes out of order, and their hair screwed up. They sat across Harry and Hermione, and began to talk

"So where you guys, in the broom closet, hmmm?"

"Maybe"

"Maybe! Its pretty damn obvious" Ron started to crack up, Harry just looked at him, while Hermione and Luna were talking about something else.

"I was wondering, Hermione, do you want to talk about our weddings and stuff like that"

"Yeah, I was going to ask you about that too"

"Cool, you wanna do it while Harry and Ronald are doing quidditch practice?"

"Yeah, that sounds good"

"Cool" Harry didn't hear a word they said because Harry was still looking at Ron, in disbelief. After they finished breakfast, Harry had Charms, and Hermione had History of Magic, they were walking in the hallways, but then they had to go separate ways. Harry leans in to kiss Hermione and said good-bye. While Hermione was walking in the hallways, Hermione heard some footsteps behind her, she thought it was some other students trying to get to class, but what she didn't know, is that Colton was behind her. Hermione made her way up the stairs and entered the room, just in time for the bell to ring, Hermione took her usual seat and Colton sat right next to her, she had a disgusted look on her face, knowing that he was there.

Hermione felt something tap her on her leg, she looked down and saw a note, for Hermione, Hermione rolled her eyes and took the note, she looked around the class room, making sure that nobody was looking, especially the teacher. She carefully opened the note, and then all of a sudden her world went black.

Hermione woke up in the hospital wing, with Harry by her side

"Ugh, what….happened"

"I don't know, I was kinda hoping that you would tell me, well what do you remember"

"Well I was walking to class, I sat down, during class I felt something touch my leg, it was a note that was for me, and I opened it and that's all I remember"

"Who was sitting next to you?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes"

"Colton" she whispered

"Colton! I am going to kill that guy, I bet that he's trying to pull you away from me, I'm not going to let that happen" Harry stormed out of there in frustration looking for Colton so he can take a beating from Harry, Harry found Colton in the library leaning against the wall.

"You!" he snarled

"What did I do?" Colton said coolly, Harry grabbed him by the collar and pushed him up against the wall

"Why are you trying to break me and Hermione up?"

"Because she doesn't deserve you, she deserves someone much better, someone like. Me" Harry growled and slammed him against the wall

"You stay away from Hermione, she's mine, and she's my fiancée"

"Fiancée"

"Yes fiancé, why. do you have a problem with that?"

"No, I don't" Colton grabbed Harry by his collar, and slammed _him _against the wall

"Hermione and I will just be happy with you out of the way" Colton brought back his fist; Harry punched him in the stomach, before he could do anything. Colton groaned, he quickly recovered and punched Harry in the eye, his glasses broke, he could feel pieces of his glasses around his eye. Harry put his hand to his eye, and felt the blood come down

"Listen Harry, Hermione will be mine, even if I have to kill you" Harry pushed on him on the ground and started to punch him.

"No, You, Won't, She's, mine" Professor Snape, walked in

"What is going on here!" Harry had his fist midway, Snape looked around, and Colton had an opportunity to punch Harry, and he took it. Snape heard the punch, and saw Harry on the ground, covering his eye

"Potter, Travis, go to the infirmary and get all of those cuts cleaned up, no…wait, I think I'll escort you, just in case, then I'll bring you guys back for your punishment" Harry and Colton, were taking every chance they had to attack the other person, Colton got Harry the most. When they arrived at the infirmary, Hermione was just getting out of her bed, so she could leave. Then she saw Harry

"Harry!" Hermione ran to Harry, to hug him he groaned in pain, but sucked up the pain. And hugged her back

"What happened? Oh never mind" Hermione looked at Colton

"I'll tell you later" He whispered in Hermione's ear, she nodded. Madam Pomfrey told the boys to pick a bed, Harry chose the one Hermione had just used; Colton picked the one in front of Harry. Madam Pomfrey, scanned both boys and found out that Harry had the most damage, Colton just had a few cuts and bruises, so she told him to leave and to go with Professor Snape. Harry had a one broken rib and deep cuts around his eye, Hermione stayed by Harry's side.

"Mr. Potter, this is going to be very painful for you or for anybody else, so I am going to sedated you, so you won't feel a thing and you'll fall right to sleep" Madam Pomfrey cast a spell, and began taking out the pieces of glass around his eye, Hermione stayed right by his side. Harry was in there overnight, because of the broken rib, it needed time to adjust.

The next day Harry woke-up thinking he was blind.

"Ah! I'm blind" Hermione heard this and started to laugh

"What is so funny, I can't see you anymore, how is that funny"

"It's funny because Madam Pomfrey put bandages over your eyes" Hermione fell onto the floor laughing, Harry looked the other way. He heard Hermione still laughing, after 5 minutes. But then she regained herself, had a huge smile on her face.

"You'll be able to take off the bandages, maybe tomorrow"

"I wish I could see you"

"Hmm too bad" Hermione leaned in to kiss Harry; Harry felt Hermione's lips brush his she slowly pulled away, but Harry used his arms and pushed her onto his lips.

"Stop sucking each others faces please" Madam Pomfrey said, Harry and Hermione quickly pulled away with their faces red.

"Sorry"

"Well just don't do it again, Ms. Granger" Hermione nodded

"I'll be back later Harry" Hermione gave Harry a quick peck on the cheek and left the infirmary.

"Now Mr. Potter, this could have been worse, the pieces of glass could have gotten into your eye and cut it, which would mean a severe infection and you might be able to see, but luckily it went around you eye, so no damage done. I am going to remove the bandages" Madam Pomfrey removed the bandages, very slowly, Harry felt like as if he was going to die, because she was taking forever.

"Okay then we are done, and you may leave" Harry got out of his cot, and left for the common room, to see Hermione and Ron.


	23. Chapter 23

Two five!

This is Colton getting in trouble

_Professor Snape was walking with Colton down the hallway, to Professor Snape's office, Colton followed. _

"_Sit down" Colton rolled his eyes and took a seat_

"_What are you thinking, of fighting another student?"_

"_Well you know what, he started it first, I was in the library just minding my own business, then he comes in and pushes me against the wall, and what I did was basically self defense"_

"_Self defense that was not self defense, you hit Potter more than he hit you, and you barely have a scratch!"_

"_It was self defense"_

"_Okay, that's it 2 months detentions, with Mr. Flich, leave me. Oh just to let you know Mr. Potter wont have any detention because he's in the hospital wing, now go" Colton got up from his chair and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind. He went straight to his room, and began to start his plan._

The next day

Harry was the first one to wake up, and he saw Hermione sleeping, Harry smiled to himself. And gently shook her

"Hey…its time to wake up"

"No-no, I don't wanna"

"Come on, baby you have too"

"No I say no"

"Okay be that way" Harry got off of the bed, and pulled off the sheets, took away the pillow

"Gimme it, gimme it"

"When you get out of bed I will"

"No! I want it now" Harry walked over to their bed, and kissed Hermione, Hermione still half asleep, tried to kiss him back. Harry pulled away, and grabbed Hermione's feet and pulled her off of the bed, but Hermione grabbed onto the railings, and held on.

"Ahh! Hermione come on" Harry had one last idea, Harry jumped on top of Hermione and began tickling her, Hermione woke up

"Ahh stop……st-op"

"Will you wake up and get your cute butt, out of bed"

"Yes….yes….st-op" Harry stopped, and made sure that she got out of bed, and left the room. Harry laughed and started to change.

"Hermione" Hermione groaned and turned around and saw Ginny

"Oh no not you too"

"What do you mean?"

"Lavender and Parvati always nag me whenever I'm not in _my_ bed"

"Oh well…never mind"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I guess I'll see you around"

"Okay" Hermione continued her way up the stairs of her dormitory, she opened the door very silently, looked around to make sure that Lavender or Parvati weren't around she silently closed the door behind her, and began walking to her bed. She sat down on her bed, grabbed her clothes, and went to the bathroom to freshen up.

Harry was downstairs waiting for Hermione to come down, so they can leave for the great hall. Hermione came down stairs and greeted Harry

"Hey sleepy head"

"Hey"

"I love you"

"I love you too" Harry kissed Hermione's cheek and grabbed her hand and began walking to the great hall, when they arrived they took their usual seats and began talking. They said their good-byes and Harry and Hermione headed for potions, Colton made Harry hate potions even more. Harry and Hermione arrived and took their usual seats Colton arrived before the bell rang; he took his seat next to Hermione. _Today Potter and Hermione won't be together anymore_ Colton smiled to himself, and pretended to pay attention to Professor Snape.

After potions was over Harry had to go to DADA, while Hermione had history of magic. They said their good-byes and went their separate ways, Hermione made her way up the stairs with someone behind her. Hermione stopped in her tracks and turned around

"Why are you bothering me and Harry?"

"Because….you deserve someone so much better"

"Your one to talk"

"Actually I am, I think that we deserve each other"

"And why do you think that?"

"It's so bloody obvious"

"How is it bloody obvi" Hermione was cut off by Colton kissing her, Hermione had two urges one to pull away and two to push on, something made her push on, so she did. Colton slid his tongue into her mouth, and Hermione slid hers into his. _MERLIN! WHAT AM I DOING? _Hermione pushed away and ran to class, leaving Colton very satisfied _just on more day _Colton came in 5 minutes later and took his seat next to Hermione, he slowly brought his hand on her thigh and rested it there. Hermione felt his warm hand on her skirt, but she didn't care, he went on through class with his hand on her thigh. _Perfect by the end of today she'll be mine _Colton smiled to himself and gently rubbed her thigh. Hermione pulled his hand away and paid attention

END OF CLASS

Harry was waiting for Hermione outside the door, when he heard the door open the first person he saw was Colton

"Well, well, well look who's here"

"I didn't know that you had class with Hermione"

"Well they're many things about me you don't know" and with that Colton went down the stairs and turned the corner, Harry watched him as if he could see him through the walls. Something interrupted him when he felt two hands cover his eyes

"Guess who"

"Hmmm…..Ron"

"Try again"

"Her….Lavender"

"No, it's me Hermione"

"Of course I knew, come here baby" Harry turned around and pulled her close to him and brought his lips onto hers. They were like that for 10 minutes Harry pulled apart, grabbed her hand, and started walking down to lunch. While they were walking Harry and Hermione didn't say one thing, Harry let go of her hand and brought his arm over her shoulders, Hermione leaned in and they walked like that with big smiles on their faces.

The great hall….

Once they arrived at the great halls, it was packed more than usual though, Hermione spotted Colton and had a sudden urge to leave Harry and go to Colton, but she controlled herself and followed Harry to the Gryffindor table. Harry and Hermione sat down and began to fill their plates with delicious food that was set out for them.

"Ron, remember we got quidditch practice"

"What! I want to spend time with my baby"

"So do I, but we gotta do it"

"Okay fine, what time again?"

"2:30"

"Okay then"

"Harry"

"Yes, sweetheart"

"What's your next class?"

"I don't have anymore; I had double potions and double DADA so I have a free period"

"Okay, I'm just wondering"

"Okay" Hermione excused herself, Harry asked if she wanted him to come, but she turned it down and walked out of the great hall. And at the same time Colton got up from the Slytherin table and made his way out of the great hall.

Outside of the great hall…

"Hermione" Hermione stopped and turned around slowly

"Ummm hi…look I don't kn" Hermione was cut off by Colton catching her lips on his, he pulled away slowly and brought his forehead onto hers

"Don't speak, just do….Look Hermione were meant for each other I know, you know it" Colton kissed her again and Hermione pulled away. Colton grabbed her hands and held them

"Hermione…you and that, that, that thing you are dating aren't meant to be. But you and me are" Hermione looked up into his eyes and just looked at him, Colton slowly brought his down and brought his lips onto hers, Colton slid his tongue into her mouth and Hermione slid hers into his. While their snogging session went on they didn't know that 2 people were watching them, Draco and Ginny, Ginny couldn't believe what she saw, Draco just watched Colton pulled her closer to him. They heard the door open, Harry was coming out he was wondering where Hermione went, when he started to walk up more ahead, his heart broke into pieces.

Yeah…I'll tell you guys in the next chapter why Hermione is doing all of that stuff…for your information she wont get raped, or hit, or be like sexually abused…so be happy and review


	24. Chapter 24

This will explain why Hermione is doing all of this bad sh!t……read and review

_Previous day……_

_Colton was in the slytherin common room, reading a potions book, when he came across a potion that would get Hermione to be with him. _

"_Forbidden love"_

_By using this Potion it will get the one that you desire to love you and leave his or her boyfriend or girlfriend, but this Potion does not last long, it only lasts 5 days. So use it carefully and choose wisely. _

_Colton ignored the last part and ran to his room to get some ingredients, once Colton was finish he wrote in a note _

_Hermione_

_You'll be mine soon enough _

_Love, _

_Colton _

_And dipped it in there and began stirring so it gets the full effect, Colton laughed to himself as what he was doing, he didn't care about Potter the only thing that he wanted was Hermione and that thing she was dating to be over, and this would help him._

_Previous event_

"_Hermione…you and that, that, that thing you are dating aren't meant to be. But you and me are" Hermione looked up into his eyes and just looked at him, Colton slowly brought his down and brought his lips onto hers, Colton slid his tongue into her mouth and Hermione slid hers into his. While their snogging session went on they didn't know that 2 people were watching them, Draco and Ginny, Ginny couldn't believe what she saw, Draco just watched Colton pulled her closer to him. They heard the door open, Harry was coming out he was wondering where Hermione went, when he started to walk up more ahead, his heart broke into pieces._

_Previous Event_

Harry couldn't believe what he was seeing he felt tears come down his face, as he saw this, but Harry quickly regained himself and walked over to Colton and Hermione

"Hermione, what the hell is this?" Hermione didn't say anything, so she fled the scene Ginny saw this and went right after her, Draco revealed himself and made sure that Harry and Colton could see him.

"What the hell were you doing to my fiancée?"

"Simple I was snogging the brains out of her, you know she's no" Colton was cut off by Harry punching him, in the face

"She's my fiancée everything was going fine until you came along" Draco held Harry back, and made sure that he couldn't touch Colton, Harry had tears coming down his face. Colton was on the floor holding his hand up to his jaw; he was smiling at this scene.

"Well Harry, you know that nothing lasts forever, not even a married couple, which is kinda funny since most married couples pretend that they love each other, but they really don't, so sad. Trust me Hermione will be in good hands" And with that Colton got up off of the floor and left Harry and Draco, alone. Harry pushed Draco off and ran to the Gryffindor Common Room, Draco watched him as he ran upstairs and slammed all of the doors that came his way.

Meanwhile (Hermione and Ginny)

"Hermione, Hermione come back here" Hermione stopped in her tracks and walked to Ginny

"Hermione, what were you thinking you had the perfect life, a great fiancé, great grades, but you had to ruin it when you snogged that Colton freak"

"I-I- don't know what's going Ginny, I seriously don't know, I mean one day I totally in love with Harry, then after that note thing. I've been like having these urges to snog Colton all of a sudden"

"Hermione, be honest with me on this, do you love Colton?"

"I-I-I don't know"

"Okay let me try this do you love Harry?"

"I-I seriously don't know, I'm pretty sure that Harry hates me, now"

"Hermione, why did you kiss that freak? You don't deserve him; he's like the lowest Slytherin in Hogwarts"

"I don't know Ginny! Okay everything right now is messed up" Hermione fell to her knees, and Ginny bent down and rubbed her back

"I don't know what to do Ginny, I have these urges to snog Colton or like leave Harry and go for Colton" Ginny pulled Hermione into a hug,

"Hermione, I can't force you to do anything, but I will talk to Harry for you okay"

"You know Ginny; you've been a great friend to me"

"It's the least I can do, since you've been so great to me" A smile appeared on Hermione's face, Hermione pulled away from Ginny and made her way to the Great Hall entrance where she saw Draco pushing Colton.

Now

"What the hell do you think you are doing to this couple?"

"I'm stating the obvious" Draco grabbed Colton by the collar

"Which is?"

"You honestly don't know"

"Yes I honestly don't know"

"Well, that me and Hermione and meant for each other"

"Bullshit" Draco pulled back his fist, and punched Colton as hard as he could; Colton fell back onto the floor, and held his eye.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"Leave Harry and Hermione alone" Draco walked past Colton and went straight for the Great Hall. Hermione saw this and ran to Colton

"Merlin I saw everything, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I've had worse" Colton pulled Hermione into a hug, Hermione who was surprised at this, hugged him back.

"Don't worry, I'm okay" Hermione smiled and Colton captured her lips

Gryffindor Common room (Harry and Ginny)

Ginny said the password and entered the common room, the couch was flipped over, the drawers on the floor, the desk was flipped and broken, and Harry was in front of the fire. Ginny walked to him, very slowly

"Hey, are you alright?"

"No, I'm not" Harry looked up at Ginny, Ginny saw his eyes they were bloodshot and tears were coming down his face.

"Harry…..do you still love Hermione? Even after what she had done"

"Yes, I do….does she love me?"

"I-i-I don't know the answer to that one"

"She doesn't love me, she rather go with that Travis freak"

"Why would she do that though?"

"Well it's pretty damn obvious, she's snogging the brains out of him"

"Well…..what about your relationship with Hermione"

"What about it, it's going down into the flames"

"Oh, so I guess that you're breaking off the relationship"

"No, I won't be able to do that"

"Oh Harry, your making me sad" Ginny sat next to Harry

"Well, I'm sorry, but I can't really care for anything else"

"Yeah, that's understandable"

"I'm gonna go up stairs and cry my eyes out" Harry got up and started walking to the dormitory; Ginny watched him go up and heard him start crying again. Ginny left the common room, and made her way to the Great Hall.

When Ginny was at the stairwell, she saw Colton and Hermione snogging the brains out of each other. Ginny ran down the stairs and grabbed Hermione by the arm and dragged her over to an empty corridor

"What the hell do you think you are doing? I do you a favor your fiancé is crying his eyes out, because of you"

"Oh……well…."

"Oh well, what do you mean oh well, Harry is probably the best thing that has ever happened to you"

"No, Colton is"

"Oh my, Hermione, don't make me slap you"

"I thought that you wanted me to talk to Harry, and you know what I did, he's in the common room crying his eyes out Hermione. You love Harry what are you doing with that Colton guy, he's nothing compared to Harry"

"Ginny, I'm sorry but i-I think that Colton is for me"

"Hermione! No!"

"I'm sorry Ginny" Hermione left Ginny walked back to Colton, who was just now getting up

"What happen over there, I heard yelling"

"Yeah, don't worry about it"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah" Hermione looked up at Colton, and got another urge

"I'll be right back" Colton quickly kissed her, and watched her go up stairs. _This is perfect, I'm dating Hermione, but I need to ask her first. Maybe that Potter freak will leave me alone, since I have his ex-fiancée_ Colton thought to himself.

In the common room (boy's dormitory)

Hermione said the password and entered the room, she was surprise of what she saw, all of the furniture thrown around and flipped over. Hermione walked past the furniture and went straight for the boy's dormitory. She quietly walked up the stairs, once she was at the door, she stopped. _What am I doing? Am I going to break it off with Harry, but I feel like I need too _Hermione gave the door a soft knock, she didn't hear anything so she opened the door, and poked her in there. She saw Harry's cot curtains up, she could hear him crying, she walked over to Harry.

"Harry" Harry recognized Hermione's voice and tried to wipe away the tears

"Yeah"

"Can you open the curtains for me?"

"Yeah" Harry opened them up and Hermione saw Harry's bloodshot eyes, and tears coming down his face

"I need to talk to you"

"Okay"

"Umm…..its over" Harry felt his tears come down harder and faster

"What?"

"I'm sorry Harry, I've had some good times with you, but I'm sorry"

"Why?"

"Harry, I can't explain it to you"

"Its Colton isn't it"

"No, its not Harry"

"You go ahead have fun with Colton, I won't care…I'm sorry" Hermione looked at him for a moment, before she left the room, she looked down at her hand and pulled off the ring and placed it on the table beside her. Harry felt his heart break into pieces.

Im sorry peoples I had to go along with the story, trust me it gets better


	25. Chapter 25

Here it is

A few days later after the break-up Harry couldn't see Hermione, talk to her, or even think about her anymore because it was over. Every time he thought about her it would give him memories, which would lead to crying. Ron knew about the break-up so he decided to have a little chat with Hermione

"Hermione"

"Hey Ron, Colton I'll catch up with later" Colton kissed Hermione and gave Ron a dirty look, Ron shot back at him

"So what's up?"

"What's up? Is that all you can say? After you broke it off with Harry...what the hell were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that I was starting to like Colton, more than a friend"

"Hermione, he's not a friend, ever since you been dating him….you been coming to the common room late, you don't study as much, and you sit at the_ Slytherin_ table"

"Ron, my life doesn't revolve around you"

"I know that, but you're my friend and I'm worried about you, Harry has been devastated"

"Okay and that matters to me"

"Yes! It does you guys were going to get married"

"Yeah, Ron we WERE"

"But you called it off, for _that_ loser"

"Colton is not a loser, Ron you are"

"Hermione……you've changed" Ron walked away, while Hermione went looking for Colton

Meanwhile (Harry)

Harry was on his bed curtains up and he had tears streaming down his face, he opened the curtains a little bit, and saw a picture of him and Hermione, laughing and happy. Harry quickly closed the curtains and the tears kept on coming, Harry hasn't eaten in 3 days or gone to class, Ron and them have been encouraging Harry to go eat and go to class, but he told them the same thing over and over, "seeing Hermione makes me cry"

Harry got up from his bed and tried to look for something sharp, Harry punched the mirror and it shattered into pieces he picked up a piece and rolled up his sleeve and placed the broken mirror on his forearm. And felt his blood roll off to the side of his arm, Harry threw the broken mirror onto the floor, and collapsed.

After his talk with Hermione Ron went straight to the boy's dormitory and when he entered the room, he saw Harry on the floor with blood, coming out of his arm. Ron immediately picked up Harry and threw Harry over his shoulder and ran down to the hospital wing.

"How can help you Mr. Weasley?"

"Its Harry, he was on the floor with blood coming out of his arm" Madam Pomfey got a cot and told Ron to put Harry there, Madam Pomfrey looked at his arm _I guess ever since the break-up he's been horrible _Madam Pomfrey got some bandages and wrapped his arm

"Well Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter hasn't been eating and hasn't been sleeping, it's easy to tell he's lost a little weight and he has big bags under his eyes"

"Well…..me and a few of the guys are telling him to come down and eat, but he says that he doesn't want to see Hermione"

"Oh, well Mr. Potter will stay here, until he wakes up" Ron left the room in search of Hermione

Ron went straight to the library he knew that Hermione is bound to be there, since it's her favorite place, when he arrived at the library. He saw Colton and Hermione snogging each other brains out, Ron was disgusted at this sight

"Hermione, can I talk to you for a moment?" Hermione rolled her eyes, and followed Ron

"You don't plan on lecturing me about me and Colton again?"

"No, of course not….its about Harry" Hermione sighed and started to walk back to Colton, Ron immediately grabbed Hermione

"Listen to me Hermione, Harry is in the hospital wing because of you, he tried to take his life….he still loves you" Hermione didn't look at Ron, she had tears forming in her eyes

"Go see Harry and while you're at it, dump Colton"

"No" Hermione ran out of the library, Ron looked over to see Colton, he was just reading some books, Ron left the Library and went to the hospital wing, and saw Hermione there walking slowly towards Harry's cot, Ron watched from the door.

(Hermione)

Hermione walked took her time getting over to Harry's cot; she saw the bandage on his arm with blood stains on it. Hermione walked over to Harry's cot and looked at him, she felt her tears build up, Hermione leaned over and kissed his forehead and walked out, making her way to the Gryffindor common room.

Ron appeared from out behind the doors and watched her as she went up stairs, Ron looked at Harry before he left for the Gryffindor common room, Ron made his way upstairs.

Ron scanned the area, to see if Hermione was there or not he figured that she was in her room, crying her eyes out.

The next day: FINAL DAY!!

"_Hermione Jane Granger you are my best friend, you've been there through thick and thin, but we managed to make it through, will you marry me?" I bent down on my knees in front of Hermione, Hermione had tears in her eyes and screamed YES over and over, she hugged me and kissed me. I felt like the happiest man on earth, that day me and Hermione fell asleep in each others arms. _

_I woke up with something pushing up against me, it was my soon-to-be-wife I kissed her cheek and quietly and slowly got up from the couch and made my way to the kitchen. I started to make some breakfast for me and Hermione, and then an owl from the Aurors came and knocked on my window_

_Mr, Potter,_

_We have found a new league of Dementors, they deadly and dangerous, we have studied them and we have found that they take the shape of what you fear and kill you with it, or if you plan on fighting it, it will fight you with your fear, You must come at once before they disappear from the area. And Riddikulus doesn't work. _

_Sincerely, _

_Head Auror, Ryan Cliffe _

"_Damnit" I looked up and saw Hermione walking towards me, I hugged her and kissed her _

"_Umm Hermione, sweetheart, I have to go to work"_

"_What why, I thought that you had a day off"_

"_Well I did, but they just sent me a letter, saying that they found a new set of dementors"_

"_What?"_

"_I know, they take the shape of what you fear and they try to kill you with it"_

"_Oh my" I looked at Hermione, and I saw tears forming in her eyes, I walked over to her and put my arm around her_

"_Hey, its okay I'll come back, alright? I love you" Hermione started to cry even more, I hugged her and kissed her on her forehead. I walked over to the couch and sat down with her, I looked over at Hermione and she was fast asleep. I got up from the couch and changed into my auror robes, and left a note for Hermione and apparated from here._

_Once I got to my office Ryan came up to me_

"_Alright Harry, they are in the upper part of London, as we speak they are terrifying muggles and wizards" _

"_Okay, I'll get me and Colts on it" With that Ryan left me alone, I called over Dylan and told him what's happening. We apparated in an alley it was about 1 block away from the upper part of London._

_It took us about 10 minutes to get there, when we got there it was empty the only thing there was cups, hats, and some food. I spotted something in a alley up ahead, I singled Dylan to stay behind and make sure that the area is empty. I walked up towards the alley and saw a "DEMENTOR!" I screamed out, it turned around and faced me, it turned into Voldemort. I yelled out "Expelliarmus" nothing happened, I ran out of the alley, looking for Dylan, but he was no where in sight. Then it yells "Avada Ker-"he was cut off by me pushing him onto the ground, I took out my wand and screamed "Avada Kervada!" the green flash went right through him, his hand gripped my neck and began choking the life out of me, lifted my fist and began to punch him harder and harder, but nothing would happen. I looked around and saw Dylan. _

"_Dylan" my voice was so raspy I couldn't even hear it, Dylan walked over to me and all of a sudden he turned into Colton Travis. _

"_Surprise? Just to let you know Hermione will be in good hands, bye" I wanted to kill Colton with my bare hands, and punch him over and over. All of sudden my world went black. _

"AHHHH, NOOOO" Harry woke up breathing heavily, with sweat dripping all over him _why am I in the infirmary? _He looked down and saw his arm then everything came back to him _Ron probably saved me_ Harry fell back onto the cot and looked up at the ceiling and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Gryffindor tower

_I love Harry, I love Harry, I love him so much _Hermione thought to herself as she was changing into her uniform. She went downstairs and made her way to the Great Hall, while she was walking to the great hall. She spotted Colton

"Hey baby"

"Uhh hi?"

"Why are you acting this way?"  
"What do you mean?"

"Yesterday you acting just fine, now you're acting all strange"

"What do you mean?" Colton pushed his lips onto hers; Hermione pushed him off and slapped him

"What are you doing, I'm not dating you"

"Yes, you are you broke it off with Potter, remember"

"No, I don't" and with that Hermione fled the scene in search of Harry, Hermione checked the infirmary and saw Harry just waking up. She ran over to him and hugged him with all of her might

"Hermione?"  
"Yes"  
"Why are you here? Aren't you suppose to be with Colton"  
"Why would I be with Colton, I love you"  
"Hermione, no you don't, you called off the relationship"

"When was this?"  
"About a few days ago"

"Harry what are you talking about, I love you"

"Well…..I'm sorry Hermione, but I don't want to invade your relationship with you and Colton"

"Harry wha-…..what is this?" Hermione saw the bandage on his arm

"It was just a big mistake"

"You tried to kill yourself, because of me?"

"Does it matter to you?"

"Harry, why are you acting this way? I thought that you loved me"

"I do, but you're with Colton and you called off the relationship"

"Harry, do you want me back?"

"More than anything"

"Then take me back, what is making you not take me back?" Hermione looked at him with tears in her eyes, Harry looked at her

"I love you"

"I love you too" Harry pulled Hermione and crashed his lips on hers and they were lost in their own world.

Time lapse…..

"So Harry, are you going to tell me what happened?"

"I don't want to"

"Please, for me"

"Its….its… okay fine, I'll tell you"

"Okay"  
"Well umm earlier this week something happened between you and me, I saw you and Colton snogging and then later that night, you came upstairs into the boy's dormitory and told me that we're over and stuff like that. A couple days later I never went downstairs, ate or sleep, and then I broke a mirror and tried to kill myself with it"

"What was wrong with me?"  
"I don't know" Hermione started to cry, Harry hugged her and pulled her closer so her head was on his chest

"Hey, its okay we'll figure it out" Hermione cried even more, about 5 minutes later her tears stopped coming down Hermione looked up at Harry. Harry gave off a small smile; Harry was leaning in to kiss Hermione when…..

"Can you guys please, not do this here" Madam Pomfrey entering the room

"Merlin! Crazy hormoned teenagers, Ms. Granger what are you doing here, I thought that you were with Mr. Travis?"

"Well, I guess I was"

"Ms. Granger, can you come over here please?" Hermione got off of Harry and walked over to Madam Pomfrey, Madam Pomfrey waved her wand over Hermione

"Ms. Granger, you were poisoned to love Mr. Travis instead of Mr. Potter"  
Really?"

"Yes, now you can tell Mr. Potter that he can leave and also tell him not to cut himself anymore"  
"Okay, thank you" Hermione went over to Harry and pulled him out of bed, Harry was the first one to speak

"What was that about?"

"Oh umm well she told me that I was poisoned"

"What?"

"Basically meaning that Colton made me fall in love with him"

"WHAT! Does he want me to kill him……Hermione, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure what Harry?"

"Do you remember anything?"

"Nope, should I?"

"No? I was just wondering if you did or not…..I love you and I'm not going to ever, ever let you go"  
"I love you too Harry" Hermione smiled and kissed him, they started walking out of the infirmary and made their way to the great hall and saw Ron and Luna feeding each other, once again

"Hey guys"  
"Wow, its great to see you Harry"

"Hermione, you and Colt"

"Ron lets not talk about him, please….I really want to avoid him for the rest of my life"

"Oh yeah! Harry we got practice today"

"What? I wanted to catch up with Hermione" Harry winked at her, Hermione smiled and turned red.

"Well you know what, you can do that later" Harry laughed and put his arm around Hermione's shoulder and pulled her close. Hermione felt good in Harry's arms, she felt safe.

"Hermione? Hermione"

"Oh sorry, yeah"

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah" Harry and Hermione got up and left the great hall

"They're probably going to catch up right now" Luna laughed

"Hermione, let me tell you something, umm when you called off the relationship you took off your ring and put it on a drawer" Hermione listened very carefully

"And I was wondering if you would……..Hermione Jane Granger will you marry me?" Harry got down on one knee and pulled out the ring

"Yes!" Hermione jumped onto Harry and kissed him, Harry liked his and kissed her back, 5 minutes later they broke apart, Hermione started to giggle and got off of Harry.

Time lapse…..

Harry and Ron changed into their quidditch gear and made their way to the pitch, where Hermione and Luna were in the stands

"So Hermione, what happened outside the great hall?"

"Oh well Harry asked me to marry him"

"Really! Wow you must really love Harry"

"I sure do"

"Hermione, what type of wedding do you want?"

"Well I want one outside, what about you?"

"Oh well I really don't care as long as its with Ronald"

"Aww that's sweet"

"When do you plan on having it?"

"Oh ummm well I want a summer wedding, no actually I want a spring wedding. What about you?"

"Summer"

"When do you plan on getting married?"

"We've talked about it before, Ron insists that we should get married after graduation, but I want to get married like 2 years after graduation. What about you?"

"Well me and Harry have never even talked about this subject, but I want to get married like a week after graduation"

"Nice, so do you want a big wedding or a small wedding"

"Small, just friends only, you?"

"I don't care whether its big or small as long as its with Ronald"

Time lapse……

After their quidditch practice, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Luna went back to Hogwarts. Ron and Luna went to the broom closet, while Harry and Hermione went to the Gryffindor common room. As they were walking Colton stepped out of the shadows

"Hermione" Hermione didn't say a word

"Why are you with this pothead?"

"He is not a pothead"

"Hermion" Colton was cut off by Hermione

"Colton, what the hell is your problem? You poisoned me to fall for you and then you act like its okay, but its not. So go back to the Slytherin common room and leave me alone" Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him, until they got to the common room.

"Ughhhhh! I hate Colton"

"I know you do, Hermione sit down with me for a minute and calm yourself" Hermione sat next to Harry, and leaned in to him

"I just, I just"

"Hermione let it go" Hermione looked up at Harry, seconds later she fell asleep. Harry looked at Hermione _she is so beautiful, I'm not going to let her go never ever; I love her to much_ Harry thought to himself.

**Alright guys that was my longest chapter, I think that you'll be pleased **

**As you are done reading please, click on the review button. Thank you very much and don't forget. REVIEW**


	26. Chapter 26

…..Chapter two nine……

A third year girl, Jennifer Colts, was studying in the library. When all of a sudden a shadow took her over and pulled her into the floor. The shadow took her through many floors all the way to the dungeons; suddenly the shadow looked at her and went inside of her. Having total control over her body, it looked to where it was and fled to the common room.

Hermione was in the common room reading, when Jennifer came in

"Jennifer, what are you doing here? I thought that you were studying"

"Well I decided that I needed a break"

"Okay" Hermione turned back to her book and continued reading, when Harry came up behind her covering her eyes

"Hey baby" Harry kissed her and took the seat next to hers

"Watcha reading?"

"I have no idea; it was in my bag so I decided to read it"

"Now, remember what happened to Ginny in our second year"

"Yes, of course I remember" Hermione smiled and rolled her eyes at Harry's comment

"Did you know that I love you very much? And that I can't live without you" Hermione giggled

"Yes, I did know because that's how I feel about you" Harry smiled and kissed her once before he got up

"Well I'm going to find Ron; I promised him that I would teach him some quidditch moves"

"Okay, bye"

"I love you"

"Love you too" Harry left the common room and Hermione continued reading

Ron and Harry……

"So Ron lets get this over with, I just can't believe that we're talking about this"

"Well the sooner the better"

"Okay"

"So what kind of wedding do you want?"

"Hmmm, I was thinking of a small wedding you know friends and family"

"Well I want a small wedding also"

"Okay, where you want it to be?"

"Okay, hmmm I'm thinking inside"

"Outside like a hill or something like that"

"When?"

"Why are we talking about it?"

"Cause the girls already talked about it"

"How do you know?"

"Luna told me, but she didn't tell me any details"

"Well I was thinking hmmm maybe like after graduation. What about you?"

"A year after"

"Are we done with this? Please tell me"

"Yeah, we're done"

"Thank you, if you don't mind I'm going to find my fiancée" Harry got up and made his way to the common room. Hermione was now on the couch, reading the same book. Harry came up behind Hermione put his hand over her eyes

"Guess whooo"

"Harry James Potter" Harry removed his hands and took a seat next to Hermione and put his arm around her

"How are you doing?"

"I'm good, this book is really weird"

"How?"

"Well its just facts about something, but I'm not sure what though"

"Well how bout you put that book down and we do something more productive?"

"I'm up for that" Harry kissed Hermione and Hermione gladly accepted, Hermione fell onto the couch with Harry on top of her. About 5 minutes later they broke apart to see that they had an audience, they blushed. And ran to the library and continued their snogging session.

…Meanwhile…. (Common room)

A chair was thrown across the room, students ducked they tried to run to the doors, but they were locked. Then a couch, the couch hit 5 people. The shadow went for the drawers and the tables and began to throw those at students, the students tried to hide, but the shadow found them. Every single student in the Gryffindor common room was either knocked out or wounded couches, chairs, and drawers all over the floors. The shadow turned back into Jennifer Colts and she left the scene, running out of the common room to the library.

Harry and Hermione were finished with their snogging session they were both flushed and blushing furiously since Madam Pince **(A/N: that is right?)** caught them, twice. Harry and Hermione took a long to go back to the common room. Once they got there

"Harry" Harry walked over to a first year student he saw blood coming from a cut on his forehead and he figured they were either wounded or knocked out, Hermione walked over to Harry and wrapped her arms around his waist

"Who did this?" Harry put his arms around Hermione

"I don't know, should we report this to Dumbledore?"

"Ummm I guess" Harry and Hermione left for Dumbledore's office.

"Professor Dumbledore, there's been an attack at the common room"

"Oh dear"

"They're students everywhere, either knocked out or wounded"

"I'll have Professor McGonagall come by and check it out, meanwhile you and Mr. Potter will have to go straight to your dormitories"

"Yes, sir" Harry and Hermione went back to the common room, Harry flipped over the couch back and Harry and Hermione sat down in each other arms. Later Ron came in

"Bloody hell what happened?"

"We guessed that there was an attack, but everything is fine now though"

"Oh that's a good thing. I'm gonna go to sleep….and don't do anything that will cause Hermione to get pregnant"

"Ugh Ron you horny pervert" Ron smiled and went to the boys dormitory's. After Ron left Hermione put her head on Harry's shoulder

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever thought about what would've happened if your parents never got murdered?"

"No, I haven't thought about it, but I'm pretty sure that I would've met you and Ron during our first year"

"Yeah….I guess" Hermione became very sleepy and fell asleep on Harry, Harry looked over to Hermione _she looks so peaceful, stupid Voldemort….if he wasn't alive then she wouldn't be so worried about me…..I love her so much, I pray to Merlin hoping that Voldemort wont use her against me, if_ Harry's thoughts were cut off by Jennifer coming in

"Hey"

"Hi Harry"

"Where you been?"

"I was in the library"

"Oh….you look really tired"

"Well N.E.W.T.S are just months away"

"Yeah, I'm surprised that Hermione hasn't started studying"

"Yeah….well I'm gonna go to bed, bye Harry"

"Bye" Jennifer went to her dormitory and laid in her bed thinking to herself _What's happening to me?_ She thought that all night until she fell into a dreamless sleep.

(Harry and Hermione)

Harry started into the fire while Hermione was now on his lap; Harry ran his fingers through her hair stroking it very softly. Moments later Harry fell asleep.

_Hermione's dreams_

"_I do"_

"_And do you Hermione Jane Granger take Harry James Potter to be your husband through sickness and health til' death do you part?"_

"_I do"_

"_The rings please" Ron stepped forward and gave the rings to Harry, Harry smiled to Hermione and slid the ring onto her finger, and she slid his ring onto his finger. _

"_You may now kiss the bride" Harry leaned in to kiss Hermione, Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry's neck, Harry's arms went to Hermione's waist and pulled her very close. Everybody stood up and applauded them, Ginny had tears coming down her face and Ron was claiming that he had something in his eye, Harry and Hermione broke apart and walked down the aisle with Ron, Luna, Draco, and Ginny following behind them._

_They took a limo to get to the after party Hermione looked at Harry and she could tell that he was very happy, Harry looked over to Hermione with a big smile and Hermione returned that. It took them about 10 minutes to get to the after party, when they got there all of the guests have already arrived there. Harry and Hermione danced, ate, and took pictured, now it was time for cake. Earlier before the ceremony started Ron told Harry to throw cake on Hermione and Luna told Hermione to throw cake at Harry, Hermione was going to be very excited about this. They started to cut the cake when Harry and Hermione took a piece of cake and threw it each other's faces, Harry got it in his hair and on his nose, most of it in his hair. Hermione got it all over her face. They wiped off each other's faces and sat down to continuing the party still trying to recover from the earlier event. _

_Time Lapse... (5 years later) _

_Harry and Hermione Potter basically lived in a mansion, they called it Potter manor. Ron and Luna got married the year after they got married, Draco and Ginny had a private wedding, They all had kids Harry and Hermione had twins, Ron and Luna had a boy, Draco and Ginny had twins too. Harry worked as an auror and Hermione worked as a healer at St. Mungo's they were both very happy. _

_End of Dream and Chapter….i hope that you guys enjoyed that. Remember the more you review the faster the chapters will go!!! _

_Click on the review button before you do anything!!!_


	27. Chapter 27

THE BIG 3-0 OMG!!! To be honest I don't know when I'm going to stop the story, so if you guys can give me some ideas. Then I'm good

Here it is!!!

Professor McGonagall came in and saw Harry and Hermione fast asleep on the couch _just like James and Lily_ she looked around and saw that most of the stuff was cleared up; the students that were injured or knocked out were now in the infirmary recovering. And they would finally get some answers to their questions. Prof. Mcgonagal left the common room and walked back to her office. While everybody started to wake up in the common room, Harry and Hermione woke up just before people started to come down. Hermione woke up with a smile on her face and Harry looked like he been in war.

They both went upstairs and changed and made their way to the Great Hall. As they were walking to the Great Hall Hermione got pulled back Harry turned around and saw Colton with a knife in his hand at Hermione's throat.

"Hermione!"

"Ah Ah Ah back away Potter, she's mine now" Colton licked the side of her face and mumbled something that sounded like you taste good

"Let go of her Travis"

"Why should I do that?"

"So I won't pound you into the ground"

"Ooo I'm so scared"

"You should be"

"Now, give me a reason to give her back to you. If I can't have her, then no one can" Hermione stepped on Colton's foot and elbowed him in the stomach, Hermione got a little cut.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine just a little cut"

"Okay" Harry pulled Hermione close to him, as they walked to the Great Hall

"Hey Harry"

"Hey"

"What's wrong with you?"

"Colton tried to kill Hermione, but then she kicked his ass"

"Go Hermione"

"Ron where's Luna"

"I think she said that she was with Ginny"

"You think….that's a first" Ron stuck his tongue at Hermione, which Hermione shot back.

"Oh Ron just to let you know….we have quidditch practice"

"Damnit. Ow" Hermione hit him and mumbled something about cursing

"Aye Mate, I think that you should put a leash on her"

"I heard that" Hermione stuck her tongue at him this time and continued reading the newspaper.

Time lapse…

"To be honest..I think that was the first time we didn't lose any points"

"Yeah, I suppose so" Harry and Hermione went to lunch, they ate in silence. Harry noticed this and made a mental note to talk to Ron about it. They both went their separate ways and said good-bye.

(In Hermione's class)

Hermione sat down at her usual spot, and then Colton came in moments later and sat beside Hermione. During class Colton decided to be a daredevil, he placed his hand on Hermione's thigh; Hermione either slapped away his hand or stepped on his foot. Then he wrote a note to her

_Hey baby want to snog behind the bleachers while Pot-head is doing practice? _

_NO, and leave me alone_

_No_

_You know I could tell Dumbledore about your little action that happened earlier today_

_And I care why_

_Because you might be expelled_

_And that matters to me how_

_You are sooo annoying_

_You love me for it_

_No I don't, I love Harry, never you_

_Sureee okay _

Class was over and Hermione was the last person to get out because she wanted to talk to her Professor about where she was sitting, Hermione exited the classroom and saw Colton leaning against the door.

"Aren't you glad I waited for you?"

"No, you're just wasting your time" Hermione went down the steps and into her common room, hopefully leaving Colton behind. A few moments later Harry stepped in

"Hey sweetheart"

"Hey"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…why?"

"Well ever since that Colton thing you've been acting all moody"

"Well Harry that's what girls do"

"I swear I think that Colton works for Voldemort"

"Why do you think that?"

"Because…he put a knife to your neck Hermione, who does that, not even Draco does that"

"Well Draco is dating Ginny so there is your proof, Ginny is changing him"

"Well your right about that one, but like I said I think that he's working for Voldemort, I have this feeling just bear with me"

"Okay Harry"

"I've gotta go, but I'll see you later"

"Bye"

"Yeah, bye" Harry walked out of the common room and went down to the quidditch pitch to where his team was.

"Hey Ron"

"Yeah"

"Do you ever feel like that Luna is like getting bored with your relationship?"

"No, she would tell me then I would try to make it better. Why is Hermione acting that way?"

"Well it seems like she is"

"Don't worry about it, I'll ask her"

"Thanks"

"Now let's play some quidditch"

(After quidditch)

"Don't worry about it Harry I'll ask her, okay"

"Alright….when?"

"Today when I see her"

"Okay"

Harry and Ron walked to the common room, only to find it a mess. It was like yesterday, but only worse the doors were attacked too. The couches were on a few people and some of the tables were broken into pieces. Then they saw Hermione it looked like that Hermione got most of the damage from trying to protect the students. Harry walked over to Hermione took her into his arms; Hermione was by where the doors were. Harry stood up and walked past Ron, Ron grabbed 2 students and they made their way to the infirmary.

"Madam Pomfrey, it happened again"

"Oh dear" Harry placed Hermione on the cot gently and looked at her.

"I'll have Dumbledore and McGonagall come by and have the rest of the students come in later, meanwhile I'll deal with these two" Harry walked away from Hermione and walked to where Ron was. Harry sat down in one of the chairs, and put his head in hands.

30 minutes later Madam Pomfrey walked to Ron and Harry.

"Well Ms. Granger is fine; she was just knocked out with a few cuts on her. And also I found a cut on her arm that was infected with some kind of potion" Harry smiled but then it immediately went away.

"What kind of potion?"

"I can't make of it yet, well come by tomorrow and I'm pretty sure that Ms. Granger will be better"

"Thank you" Harry got up and walked out of the infirmary, with Ron following behind him. It was pretty early, but Harry went to bed while Ron went to the Great Hall, Harry fell asleep the instant his head touched his pillow

"_Everything is going to plan my lord?"_

"_Yes it is, especially with the new deatheater we have"_

"_You mean Colton Travis"_

"_Yes, I like him very much. Kinda remains me of me" _

"_What will be our next move?"_

"_Well I haven't decided yet, but I was thinking about attacking Hogwarts. Or I take Potter's mudblood and have her die right in front of him."_

"_Very good, what has the higher chance of happening?"_

"_Well I think raiding Hogwarts does, because more people will die"_

"_Excellent choice my lord"_

"_Get me Travis"_

"_Yes my lord" A few moments later Lucius Malfoy came in with Colton _

"_Yes my lord?" _

"_Report"_

"_Well the shadow has attacked again, and Potter's girlfriend was in the common room when it happened. And that knife you gave me I dipped in a potion, from the potions book you gave me"_

"_Perfect everything is going into plan" Voldemort started to laugh, and told all of his deatheaters to practice, their spells. _

_Voldemort told Colton to stay he wanted to have a talk with him_

"_Travis"  
"Yes, my lord"_

"_You want power right?"_

"_Of course my lord"_

"_Well I'll give you power if you do something for me"_

"_What is it my lord?"_

"_I want you to bring Draco Malfoy to me, he wasn't a good servant, so its time for the master to punish the servant" _

"_Of course my lord" Colton portkeyed back to Hogwarts and began to think of his plan. _

The next day…..

Harry woke up in his bed feeling very cold, he looked around and saw the furnace on and all of the windows shut. He didn't know what was making him feel so cold, Harry tried to get out of bed, but he couldn't he was too tired to even try again. So Harry fell asleep once more. Harry felt a shaking; he slowly opened his eyes and saw Ron hovering over him

"Harry get up" Ron shook Harry once more, but Harry still had that cold feeling in him, so Harry forced himself to get up and change into his uniform. And went to the Great Hall, while Ron went to the infirmary to check up on Hermione, she was still asleep. So Ron went to the Great Hall, and saw Harry just sitting there.

"Hey mate, what's wrong"

"I feel horrible"

"What kind of horrible"

"The sick horrible"

"Oh, do you want to go the infirmary?"

"Should I?" Ron put his hand to Harry's forehead and immediately pulled it back

"Merlin, you're hot"

"Thanks I think so myself" Ron gave him a mocking smile; Harry got up and forced himself to walk all the way to the infirmary. Once he got to the infirmary he collapsed onto the hard floor, Madam Pomfrey levitated Harry to the cot next to Hermione and gave him a full body scan.

"Okay, Mr. Harry Potter. Sickness: Wizard Flu" she put the clipboard on Harry's bed and walked over to the other students that came in earlier in the morning. A few minutes later Hermione woke up and looked to her side and saw Harry by her side.

"Ms. Granger, I have a few questions to ask you"

"Okay, first off I'm not pregnant and second I'm not" Madam Pomfrey cut her off

"Ms. Granger I going to ask other questions"

"Where did you get that cut on your arm?"

"From a student"

"What student?"

"Colton Travis, he put a knife to my neck, but then I stomped on his foot and elbowed him and he cut me on my arm…why?"

"Because while I was scanning you, that came up, and it also has dark love magic"

"So meaning what?"

"It means that Mr. Travis is trying to get you again"

"What does the potion do?"

"Well I haven't exactly found out what it does, but I think that it makes you unlove your lover very slowly"

"What that's impossible"

"Well I'm afraid so Ms. Granger"

"Stupid Colton"

"Well why is Harry here?"

"I'll tell you later, but first what happened in the common room yesterday?"

"Well I was just reading on the couch when all of a sudden this shadow thing appeared and it started to attack the students in the common room, it threw everything. Then it went for the doors, I supposed that it was trying to get into the dorms, but I guess it had no luck at all. I told the students to duck and try to get out of the way, then I hit the door and everything went black"

"So this shadow was attacking everybody in the common room, correct?"

"Yes, so why is Harry in here?"

"He has the wizard flu that's why"

"Oh… umm about the potion, is there anything that I can do about it?"

"Just take this potion, and you have to drink all of it. And the potion should go away" Madam Pomfrey handed her, a pinkish potion and Hermione gulped it down. After Hermione had a check-up she was able to leave, she went to the common room where she found Ron playing chess by himself.

"Hermione your feeling better" Ron looked up at Hermione

"Yeah"

"Hermione I was just wondering, but….are you getting bored with Harry? If you are then I could talk to him if you want me too"

"Well….hmmm…I'm not getting bored with Harry, it's just that we have nothing to talk about"

"What? Did you guys shag each other or something?"

"RONALD BILLUS WEASLEY, you sick perv, no we didn't"

"I was just wondering, so where's Harry?"

"He has the wizard flu so he's staying in bed until he gets better"

"Are you going to visit him?"

"Cant Madam Pomfrey said it's contagious"

"Oh okay" Ron looked back at his chess game and noticed that it was his turn, it was his turn for a very long time.

_End of chapter and please don't forget to click on the REVIEW button before you go, and please include an idea for me, the Voldemort thing is the only thing I have. So please click on the review button because you close it or get out of it._


	28. Chapter 28

_Sorry guys I had to delete a few things you know like chapter 17, and that one chapter that says DECIDING I felt like they weren't necessary well this is chapter 29, remember REVIEW. _

Draco was walking in the corridor around midnight; he was able to avoid all prefects and heads. But what he didn't know is that Colton was following his every move. Draco was about to turn the corner when someone pulled him back, this caused Draco to fall on the floor. The only thing that Draco remembers is hearing someone laugh, and then he blacked out.

Draco woke up in a room that was cold and smelled a little weird, it kinda smelled like blood. Draco looked around in the room he was in, green flame, dark cold wet walls, then he realized where he was. _Damnit I'm in Voldemort's room_ Draco ran to each wall trying to find a wall, he couldn't find one. Then he saw his father come on with his mother holding her by the neck with a knife in his hand.

"Draco, son, you failed me" Draco didn't say anything he just looked at his father in rage

"Do you remember what the lord said to you, well if you don't I'll refresh your memory. He said that if you don't do the task correctly then your mother dies right in front of your eyes" Draco attacked him, but Lucius just reappeared on the other side of the room. Draco immediately got up and saw fear in his mother's eyes.

"Don't mess with the dark lord, Draco" Lucius slit his mother's throat; Draco screamed, pulled out his wand and began yelling out curses at his father. Luicus left the room with a smile on his face; Draco walked over to his dead mother and started to cry. That night he cried all night long. Draco cried himself to sleep that night while Lucius apparated to the Slytherin boy's dormitory and put him on the bed.

The next day Draco woke up in his bed very confused _was that a dream?? I'm back at the common room or maybe my father took me back here_ Draco got out of bed and walked over the bathroom to wash his face when he looked down on his hands he saw blood _It wasn't a dream I swear on Merlin that I'll get my father if it's the last thing that I do _Draco walked over to his bed and pretended that he was sick for the rest of the day.

Jennifer decided to go see Headmaster Dumbledore about her little problem.

"Come in Jennifer" Jennifer was surprised that he knew that she was at the door

"Yes, Jennifer"

"Ummm I don't know how to really say this, but there's something wrong with me"

"Really like what?"

"Well you know those attacks in the common room; well I think that it has something to do with me"

"Why would you say that?"

"A few weeks ago I was in the library and I was studying then like a shadow like pulled me down and dragged me until we got to the dungeons. And I don't remember much, but the only thing I remember is me being in pain and arriving at the common room"

"Ms. Colts I think that you should see Madam Pomfrey, I'll inform her about your problem"

"Okay, will you get the thing get out of me?"  
"We'll try"

"Okay" Jennifer left Headmaster's office and walked over to the infirmary.

"Hermione come on, we have to visit Harry"

"Okay coming" Hermione came running downstairs from her dormitory, her and Ron walked over to the infirmary and saw Harry still sleeping, but they saw Jennifer in there.

"Jennifer what are you here?"  
"Oh… I didn't feel too good"

"Oh well Harry's got wizards flu, and boy is that a pain in the" Hermione cut off Ron by elbowing him in the stomach. Ron and Hermione left the infirmary and made their way to the great hall.

"Ron?"  
"Yeah"

"Look at this for a minute" Hermione handed Ron the Daily Prophet

_He whose name should not be said kills_

_By: Rita Skeeter_

_Last night at the Riddle house there was a screaming going inside in the house, reporters say that it sounded like someone was being killed, or tortured. We suspect that it was a stranger, or someone trespassing on Riddle's house. We don't know who died in that house, but it sounded like a woman, but we haven't worked on it yet. _

"Whoa, I wonder who died"

"Same" After breakfast Hermione and Ron said good-bye to one another and went to their classes. Hermione was walking down the corridor to Potions when she heard someone call her name.

"Hermione" Hermione looked behind her and saw Colton

"Leave me alone, we're over, we're through" Colton walked ran over to Hermione, Hermione started walking faster leaving Colton behind. Colton grabbed Hermione's arm and made her face him.

"Let me go"

"Hermione, we should talk. What we had before was wonderful it was like magic"

"Over my dead body"

"Don't say that"

"Why not?"

"Because I can arrange that"

"Get away from me" Colton grabbed Hermione and pushed her against the wall

"Never, not until you say I love you to me" Hermione kneed him in the groin and started running to class. Colton took some time recovering from his blow. But he acted like nothing happened and made his way to Potions. Colton took his seat and blew a kiss to Hermione; Hermione just gave him an angry look.

TIME LASPE (INFIRMARY)

Hermione entered the infirmary and saw that Harry was awake; Hermione ran over to Harry and gave him a big hug and a peck on the lips

"Hey"

"I missed you, it was so….disturbing in Potions without you"

"Why was it disturbing?"

"Colton he was blowing kisses to me"

"Oh..is that all?"

"Maybe, but that's for me to know and you not to know. Come on lets get out of here"

"Hermione tell me"

"No, it's nothing"

"Hermione" Harry gave Hermione his puppy dog look

"Ugh fine, you win. I was walking to Potions when Colton called me and I turned around and he's was just like say that you love me, and I kneed him and ran to class"

"Oh I thought that he would like hit you or like do something to you"

"Nah, he's knows that I hate him, but he won't admit to himself"

"I want to get out of here" Madam Pomfrey entered the room and walked over to Harry and Hermione

"Well Mr. Potter you decide to finally wake up, you can leave"

"Thank you" Harry jumped out of his cot and grabbed Hermione's hand and walked out of the infirmary. Harry and Hermione walked in silence to the common room, no one dared to say a word. Once Harry and Hermione entered the common room Hermione sat down on the couch and began to read, while Harry just sat down and closed his eyes.

"_Travis good job, I am very impressed with you"_

"_Thank you, my lord" _

"_Now just to let you know, I'm not going to let you be in the war"_

"_Okay, when are you going to attack Hogwarts?"_

"_I haven't decided yet, but I will do it sometime this year"_

"_Oh, well….are you going to ambush or something?"_

"_Hmmm….like I said I haven't decided"  
"Sorry, my lord" _

"_What did Malfoy do?"_

"_Oh he laid in bed saying that he was sick"_

"_Oh, well let that be a lesson to you too" _

"_Right"_

"_You may leave" Colton left the room and portkeyed back to Hogwarts_

"_Mr. Viktor Krum" Viktor appeared in front of Voldemort and bowed down_

"_Yes, my lord"_

"_I'm going to let you be in the war, you do love that mud- Granger girl right?"_

"_Yes, I love her" _

"_So do you want to fight with me? We'll take down Potter together then the Granger girl will be all yours"_

"_Thank you, my lord" Viktor apparated out of there leaving Voldemort and his snake, Nagini_

"_Hmmm so much to do and so little time, don't you agree with me?" Voldemort started to laugh, in an evil way. _

"Ahhhhh!" Harry woke up from his nightmare, and saw Hermione leaning over him.

"Harry what's wrong?'  
"Voldemort, he's going to attack Hogwarts"

"What….go tell Dumbledore" Harry got up and ran to Dumbledore's office. Harry said the password and began walking up the stairs.

"Professor Dumbledore, Voldemort is going to attack Hogwarts"

"Really…..Oh my we have to get students ready, I'm going to have Professor Snape and Professor Lupin have duel classes again"

"Okay"

"Thank you Harry, we'll schedule them immediately" Harry left Dumbledore's office, and started to walk back to the common room, but when Draco stopped him

"Listen Malfoy, I'm not in the mood"  
"I'm not going to tease you, I just want to ask you something"

"What? I'm kinda in a hurry"

"Well, I want you to know that I want to fight in the war, I'm going to kill my father no matter what it takes"

"Why?"

"He killed my mother"  
"Oh I'm sorry to ask"

"How bout you and me have a truce, I rather be on your side than Voldemort's" Draco put out his hand and Harry took it

"Oh and one more thing Malfoy, you gotta stop calling Hermione what you usually call her"

"Okay" Harry and Draco went their separate ways.

Harry entered the common room and saw Hermione staring at the fire, Hermione looked up at Harry with tears in her eyes. Harry walked over to Hermione and sat down next to her, putting his arm around Hermione. Hermione leaned her head in, and began to cry.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Everything, you and Voldemort mostly"

"Its gonna be okay, trust me. I'll defeat him"

"I know, but, but, but what if something happens and you die. I wouldn't know what I would do"

"Well if I did die, then I want you to forget about me and live your life"  
"No, Harry I can't, I need you with me"

"Hermione, no, I want you to promise me"

"No, I'm not going to promise, I love you, you and only you" Hermione started to walk to her dormitories leaving Harry with his eyes getting watery.

_I'm pretty sure that I'll have Harry and Voldemort, no wait….. I'll just go with the flow. Alright everybody REVIEW_


	29. Chapter 29

Okay guys, now I hope you guys realize that chapter 28 was the new chapter. Okay, Okay. Alrighty then

Harry felt tears coming down his face he thought about Hermione actually moving on and forgetting all about him. Harry laid down on the couch and closed his eyes praying for a dreamless sleep. The next morning Ron found out about Harry and Hermione's fight, he thought that it was kinda stupid fighting about that. Ron came down stairs and saw Harry sleeping peacefully on the couch, then he looked over to the girl's dormitory and saw Hermione come out, with her eyes bloodshot. Hermione quickly wiped away her tears and walked over to Ron

"Hey Ron"

"Hermione, why are you crying? Is it about the fight?"

"Was Ron, was it about the fight….yeah"

"Well, I don't know what Harry was thinking, but I'm pretty sure that he feels bad about it too"

"Thanks Ron, I guess I'm not mad at Harry _anymore_" Hermione hugged Ron and walked over to Harry

"Harry, Harry, wake up"

"Hermione?"

"The one and only" Harry woke up and looked at Hermione

"I'm sorry about last night, I, I, I was acting stupid, I'm sorry"

"It's okay, I'm not mad at you anymore" Hermione kissed Harry and pulled him off of the couch; Harry went up to his dorms and changed and showered. When he got down stairs he saw Ron and Hermione playing chess.

"Yay, I won, I beat you"

"Well you know what, I went easy on you"

"Suree" Hermione looked over to the boy's dormitory and saw Harry leaning against the door frame. They all started walking to the great hall, as they were walking Luna came and joined them. They entered the great hall and took their usual seats. Headmaster Dumbledore, approached the stand

"Students,

Today we will begin training we have found out that, Voldemort might be coming here for an attack. So it would better if we all prepared you, ahead of time. From now on you will be going to DADA, Professor Snape and Professor Lupin will be teaching you spells to defend yourself. So after breakfast you will go to DADA. "

Professor Dumbledore stepped down and took his seat and talked with the other Professors. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Luna started to talk about Voldemort. Ron and Luna were very busy in themselves; Harry looked over to Hermione who was staring at her food hoping that something would happen.

"Hermione"

"Hmm, yeah"

"What are you doing?"  
"Just thinking"

"Oh, well I want to you to promise me something"

"Okay"

"I want you to promise that when I fight Voldemort that you won't be anywhere near us and I mean it too. I don't know what I would do if I lost you" Harry looked at Hermione, and Hermione nodded her head and stared back into her food.

Time Lapse…

"Alright guys today is going to be your first lesson on defending yourselves, can we have a few demonstrators? Harry? Colton?" Harry and Colton got up and walked to the middle of the room facing each other.

"Alright guys on my mark I want you too-" Lupin was cut off by Colton yelling a spell at Harry

"Expelliarmus!" Harry saw this coming, and immediately called out a spell

"Protego" A blue shield came up in front of Harry blocking the spell

"Damn you Potter! REDUCTO" Harry jumped out of the way before it hit him; it blew up the sculpture behind him.

"Stupefy" Colton flew back and hit the wall behind him and immediately put up his wand screaming

"Expeliarmus" Harry flew back and hit the wall, hard; Colton got up and walked over to Harry who was now lying on the floor. Hermione was yelling at Harry telling him to wake up.

"Impedimenta"

"Alright this has gone far eno" Lupin was cut off

"Stupefy" Lupin hit the wall, Snape pulled out his wand.

"Petrificus totalus" Snape was binded up and fell onto the hard floor, Colton turned back to Harry who was still unconscious, "obscurus pteron" this caused an invisible wall around all of the students that were watching to battle. Colton pointed his wand out at Harry "CRUCIO" the red beam of light hit Harry, Harry started yelling and screaming. It felt like as if knifes were digging into his skin, Harry kept on screaming and squirming. Colton just looked at him with a smile on his face, but Colton didn't see Prof. Snape break the spell that he was on. So he quietly grabbed his wand and pointed it at Colton "Expeliarmus" Colton was pushed back on the nearest wall and fell unconscious. Harry felt the spell stop, he took a deep breath before he got up, and Prof. Snape took off the invisible wall. All of the students watching ran to Harry, which he passed out onto the floor. Hermione had tears in her eyes; she walked over to the unconscious Colton and slapped him, leaving a mark on his cheek.

"Alright guys we'll continue tomorrow, but for now just go to your dorms, we'll handle Colton" Everybody left, expect for Ron and Hermione, Hermione was crouching down next to Harry holding his hand, while Ron was just looking at Harry with fear in his eyes. Madam Pomfrey came in immediately after all of the students left and levitated Harry to the infirmary. "Alright Mr. Potter: bump on head and a fractured wrist, which is repaired. Now all he needs is rest and when he wakes up he might be a little shaky" Ron and Hermione nodded and stayed by Harry.

Time Lapse….

Ron and Hermione left the infirmary since visiting hours were long over

"I swear to Merlin if I ever see Travis, I'm gonna break his neck"

"Well, I don't know about me, but I'm pretty sure that Harry would want revenge" Hermione thought about that and pictured Harry actually killing someone, she felt herself shudder.

BOOM!

BANG!

The school shook and Ron and Hermione grabbed on to the nearest railing, students came running out of their dorms, screaming. _Voldemort attacking the school? _Hermione and Ron had to control the crowd since they we're both prefects, then a voice came from downstairs.

"Bring me Harry Potter or his mudblood, then I'll leave the school alone and I a little fun with him or her" Hermione froze, when she saw Voldemort hovering right in front of her, she quickly pulled out her wand and stuck it right in front of Voldemort's face. Ron tried to run to Hermione, but he was knocked out from Voldemort. He held out his hand and everything went black for Hermione.

_Sorry it took me so long to do this chapter, but you know the sickness, writer's block, and I've been doing a lot of homework (stupid school) and I have SoL's next week, that's gonna be fun, well read and review or in this case review _


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30, read and review

_"Going Under" Evanescence_

Now I will tell you what I've done for you -  
50 thousand tears I've cried.  
Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you -  
And you still won't hear me.  
(Going under)  
Don't want your hand this time - I'll save myself.  
Maybe I'll wake up for once (wake up for once)  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom

….The damage was horrifying. Students lying everywhere, under rubble, injured, or just knocked out.

"This is a dark day for Hogwarts" Professor Dumbledore

"Albus what are we going to do? Ms. Granger was kidnapped and Mr. Potter is still resting in the infirmary"

"Well, we will have to get all of the students that are injured to the infirmary"

"I'll get Poppy right on it"

"Ugh, what happened?" Ron looked around and started to get up

"Whoa….Hermione, Hermione!!" Ron looked over the railing and saw students all over the floor; some were hanging over the railing. Whoa, LUNA!! Ron started to run downstairs to the Ravenclaw corridor; there he saw bodies all over the floor. Ron slowly walked through the bodies, hoping and praying that Luna was in the dorms. Then he stopped, he saw Luna, bleeding, on the floor. He kneeled down to Luna and just looked at her; he slowly brought up his trembling hand and reached out to push her hair back from her face. Ron's vision was getting blurry.

_I'm dying again _

_  
I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under_

Ron picked up Luna and started walking towards the infirmary. Ron kick opened the doors

"Madam Pomfrey, Madam Pomfrey!" Ron looked around the room and only saw Harry still sleeping on the bed. Ron walked over to one of the empty cots and placed Luna on the cot

"Everything is gonna be alright, I love you" Ron grabbed her hand and just looked at her. She had a cut on the side of her face, a bruise above her eye, and she had another cut on her arm, which was bigger than the one on her face. Madam Pomfrey came out with Professor McGonagall

"Oh dear" They both said in unison, they looked at Ron and Luna

"I'll be going now and Poppy don't forget"

"Okay, bye" Professor McGonagall left the room

"Okay, what do we have here?"

"I was worried about her so I went down to her corridor and I found her like this"

"Hmm, the girl seems to be suffering from a concussion and a few cuts and bruises" Madam Pomfrey pulled out her wand and did a scan on her body

"There's a cut on her arm that seems to be pretty deep, I'll get right on it" Ron walked over to the waiting room, outside of the infirmary and put his head in his hands, praying that she'll be okay.

Blurring and stirring - the truth and the lies.  
(So I don't know what's real) So I don't know what's real and what's not (and what's not)  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
So I can't trust myself anymore

_I'm dying again_

_I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through_

_Hermione….._

Hermione woke up in a cold dark room; her eyes were slowly adjusting to the light where am I? The only thing I remember is……Hermione gasped and looked around the room; she pulled her robe closer to her, and looked for a way out. She walked to the middle of the room and realized that there was no door, she walked to one of the walls and leaned against it, closing her eyes, hoping that this was just a dream, just a dream. Harry, I hope you can hear me, or at least read my mind, but I need you now, more than ever. I love you. And with that Hermione fell into the darkness.

_Hogwarts…._

Harry, I hope you can hear me, or at least read my mind, but I need you now, more than ever. I love you. Harry opened his eyes and sat up in his bed, he looked around, he saw students all over the place. Ugh….what happened? The only thing I remember is….Harry saw Ron walking in the infirmary, Ron walked over to Harry.

"Ron"

"Ron"

"Ron, what happened?"

"Vol-Vol-Volde-de-mort"

"Voldemort? What did he do?"

"Yeah, he came and destroyed the school"

"What?"

"Listen he came and hurt everybody. And he took Hermione" Ron looked at Harry, Harry was speechless

"Look, I know I should've done something, I tried, but I couldn't he knocked me out before I could even touch her"

"RON, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED, I THOUGHT THAT I TOLD YOU TO TAKE OF HERMIONE, IF OR WHEN I'M NOT HERE!" Harry got out of bed, grabbed Ron by his collar, and pushed him against the wall

"I know, I know…I'm sorry. Look, Luna got hurt too"

"What?"

"From what I heard, more than half the students, here at Hogwarts are here in the infirmary"

_I'm..._

So go on and scream  
Scream at me I'm so far away (so far away)  
I won't be broken again (again)  
I've got to breathe - I can't keep going under

"I gotta find her"

"Harry, wait" Harry stopped and looked at his friend

"What?"

"Let me go with you, it is kinda my fault"

"Ron, its okay, you take care of everybody here" Harry started running towards the common room. Once Harry got there, he ran straight up to his dormitory, changed into some comfortable clothes. And ran to the great hall, since Harry was so athletic, he kept on running. Harry stopped and realized something. I don't know where she is, damn it. Travis, he and Voldemort, probably set this up Harry walked slowly back upstairs.

_Hermione….._

"Wake up, you filthy mudblood" kicking Hermione in the stomach

"I said, wake up" one more kick in the stomach. When Hermione woke up, she let out a groan and covered her stomach.

"Stupid Mudblood" Someone bent down and picked up, by her arm and dragged her to an invisible door. She was thrown onto the floor; Hermione slowly looked up and saw Voldemort. Fear and sadness came over her, Hermione backed away to a wall. Looking at Voldemort

"So this is the mudblood?"

"Yes, my lord" Voldemort walked over to Hermione, and kneel down to her

"Hmm…..not bad, not bad. I guess Potter does have some taste" Voldemort walked over and picked up his wand, and pointed it at Hermione.

"Sorry, mudblood, but its something that I have to do, hmph sorry. CRUCIO" Hermione started to scream and squirm; it felt like as if her skin was on fire.

"What's going on?" Colton looked over Bellatrix's shoulder and saw Hermione, screaming and squirming

"What are you doing? Stop that" Voldemort looked at Colton, like he was crazy

"What do you mean?"

"I said stop it, you told me that you wouldn't hurt her!"

"Oh….well I lied sorry, take him away" Bellatrix and Lucius punched Colton and knocked him out cold, they dragged him out of there. And threw him onto the ground and locked the door.

Voldemort let the curse go, and looked at Hermione. Hermione was squirming and had tears coming down her face. Voldemort kneeled down and touched Hermione's forehead, Hermione gasped then fell asleep

"Pathetic mudblood" Voldemort and the other death eater's there, left Hermione in

the room, by herself.

_I'm dying again_

I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through

I'm going under (going under)  
I'm going under (drowning in you)  
I'm going under

_Hogwarts…_

Ron saw Harry walking up the stairs

"Hey! What's wrong?"

"I don't know where to begin looking"

"Well try talking to Dumbledore"

"What good will that do?"

"Dunno, but you can always try"

"No, thanks" Harry walked to the common room, and sat down onto the couch, with his head in his hands. Harry closed his eyes, hoping for something to come up.

"_I want that mudblood back to the torment room" _

"_Yes, my lord" Bellatrix stopped and turned around walking back to Voldemort's room; she entered the room and pulled her arm and dragged her out of the room. Colton was still knocked out. Bellatrix threw Hermione into the room and slammed the door shut. _

_Voldemort was in his basement, watching the flames. Lucius was outside the house, he looked back at the house. While he smoked his cigar, he looked at the signs at lead to the house. And looked around the block, he thought to himself. He threw out his cigar and walked back to the house. _

_Hermione was just waking up, she looked around the room and noticed that she was in the first room. Hermione sighed and pulled her cloak closer. _

"_Harry….Please come find me" Hermione felt her tears threatening her eyes, she closed them for a minute, but immediately opened them. When Lucius came through the door_

"_Its play time, mudblood" Hermione felt her eyes get bigger. _

"_CRUCIO" _

"AHHH, HERMIONE NO!" Harry looked around the room and noticed that he was still in the common room. _Hermione! I gotta find her_ Harry started to get up and he ran to Dumbledore's office

"Professor Dumbledore, Professor DUMBLEDORE!" Dumbledore opened the door and let Harry in

"I need to know where McCallister St. is"

"Well its, not anywhere near here. It's in the dark part of London"

"I need to know where it is"

"Harry,…Why do you want to go so bad?"

"Hermione's there. And I cant live without her, please just let me go"

"Okay, I'll apparate you there, but you're going to have to find a way to get back"

"Thank you Professor Dumbledore" Professor Dumbledore walked around his office and to Harry's side. He grabbed his arm and with a crack, they were both gone.

_Hey guys this has to be the longest chapter here….I think, but I don't know. The song I don't know_


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

_Okay for starters I'm going to answer some reviews that some people have_

_Xakinera: the reason why Colton cares so much is because he likes Hermione, and he just wants to see Harry get hurt, not Hermione. _

Harry and Dumbledore arrived at McCalister St.

"Good luck Harry" Dumbledore disappeared with a crack, Harry looked at the house and felt his anger and hate build up. Harry began walking towards the house; there was a light blue aura around Harry. Harry was at the door, he kicked down the door and went down; Harry looked around the house and saw that it was very big probably 4 stories high, 10 bedrooms, and basement for a dungeon. Harry began walking up the stairs; a few deatheaters came out, and saw what happened, Harry Potter in their house. They pulled out their wands and put on their masks and went after Harry, they bounced off the aura and landed on top of one another. They shouted curses and spells at him, but they reflected off and hit them back. Harry was on the 2nd floor; he looked at the hallway and found 2 bed rooms.

Harry walked down the hallway and entered the 2 rooms, they both were just bedrooms, Harry walked back to the staircase and went to the next floor, this time there was 1 room. Harry went down the hallway and entered the room, Voldemort's room. Harry looked around and knew this was Voldemort's room. Harry turned around, but to stopped by Bellatrix and Lucius, with their wands pointed at his face. Harry had no expression, just hate and anger in his eyes.

"CRUCIO" Bellatrix screamed, it reflected off of Harry's aura and hit Bellatrix right in the chest. She screamed, Lucius looked at Harry

"YOU BASTARD, CRUCIO" the spell reflected off of Harry's aura and hit him in the face. Lucius started screaming. Harry thought that they might go crazy, since they couldn't lift the spell off of themselves. Harry walked away from them and continued to go up the stairs, this time there was 4 rooms, Harry opened every single one, but couldn't find Hermione. Harry picked up the pace and started jogging down the stairs. He remembered that there were 3 doors, Harry opened every single on of them, the first was a bathroom, the second one was just a room, and the last was another staircase led to the basement. Harry held on to his wand tight and went down the stairs. Harry quickly went down the stairs and looked around the basement; he noticed that there were 2 doors. Harry ran to them and checked them. The first one was another bathroom, and the last one was a room. It had chains on the wall; it was dark and smelled like blood.

Harry walked into the room; Harry lit up his wand and looked around the room, he saw a body lying on the floor, he walked over to it and saw that it was, "Hermione" Harry bent down and put his hand to her neck, she still had a pulse, but it was weak. Just then Voldemort walked in

"Ahh, Harry I was wondering where you were. Since a few of my deatheaters and wounded. Oh and the mudblood, sorry about that. She was very fun to play with, who knew punching her could be so fun" Voldemort had a sick grin on his face while he said this, Harry stood up slowly not leaving Hermione's side.

"You're a sick man, Tom"

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME BY THAT MUDBLOOD NAME"

"Tom Riddle" Voldemort pulled out his wand

"SHUT UP! AVADA KERVADA" Harry quickly ducked

"Expelliarmus" Harry watched as Voldemort fell, he quickly touched Hermione, giving her his aura. So now Hermione was going too protected from their fight. Harry walked over to the middle of the room, he had angry and hate in his eyes. Voldemort stood where he was and waited.

"It ends now"

"Yes, it does Harry. I've been waiting for a long time for your death"

"So have I….STUPEFY" A red shock came out of Harry's wand and hit Voldemort in the chest, Voldemort fell back and groaned, he quickly got up

"Very good, but you're going to have to try harder, CRUCIO" Harry tried to duck, but it ended up hitting him. Harry was on the floor screaming and twitching. To Harry it felt like his bones were breaking in half. After a few minutes Voldemort lifted up the spell and watched Harry twitch and squirm.

"You know I think I'll torture you while we do this fight, it'll be more fun. And besides I want to see you die screaming" Harry started to get up with his rage and anger rising.

"AVADA KERVADA" a blast of green came out of Harry's wand, Voldemort immediately ducked and it ended up hitting the door behind him

"Very good Harry, but I'm afraid you're going to have to try harder, like so. AVADA KERVADA" Harry immediately ducked; quickly making sure it didn't hit Hermione.

"Okay TOM, I think it's time to finish this, AVADA KERVADA"

"AVADA KERVADA" The green lights hit each other, pushing towards one another.

"You'll never win Harry, you have NO friends, and you have NO mudblood for a girlfriend" Harry ignored him and thought about all of his friends and how much he loved them, Voldemort started screaming when he realized that he was losing.

"NO, NO, YOU CAN NEVER KILL ME" Voldemort brought his hand up and a red beam of light came out of his hand attacking Harry, Harry fell back against the wall. He quickly ducked just before the green light hit him. Harry eyesight was getting blurry, but they were still concentrated on Voldemort.

"You know Harry, its such a shame I have to kill you now" Harry reached for his wand and pointed it at Voldemort

"AVADA KERVADA" Voldemort flew back to the other wall and hit his head. Harry heard screaming coming from the other rooms. He knew that he beat Voldemort.

Harry started to get up; he walked over to Voldemort's lifeless body

"Here's some advice; don't talk about killing someone, just do it" Harry walked back over to Hermione, who was still unconscious. Harry knelt down to Hermione, she began to stir.

"Har-ry?"

"Yes, I'm here" Hermione opened her eyes a little bit; she winced a little bit when she felt the pain.

"Oh Harry, it was horrible, what they did to me" Harry held up his hand and looked at Hermione

"I don't want to know, it'll hurt me more" Hermione smiled a little and hugged Harry, Harry held on to her for his life.

Harry helped her up, Hermione was a little wobbly. So she couldn't walk straight, Harry carried her and summoned a portkey.

"Portus" Harry touched the stick and him and Hermione arrived back at Hogwarts, infirmary.

THE NEXT DAY

"Lord Voldemort is gone, we have nothing to fear. We lost a few people, but nevertheless Voldemort can't haunt us in our dreams, in our minds. And since now the war is over people can be happy with one another, without living in fear. Now let us bow our heads and think about the ones we lost over the years.

Cedric Diggory

Cho Chang

Crabbe

Goyle

Lavender Brown

Everyone lets turn your attention back to the food, but remember that they will always be in our hearts. If many are you wondering about Professor Snape, he's in the infirmary recovering" Dumbledore stepped down from the stand and back to the teachers table.

Harry was comforting Hermione, she started to cry when he mentioned Lavender. Ron and Luna were holding each other, Harry could tell that Luna started crying, her and Lavender became good friends. He looked over at the Slytherin table and looked over to Malfoy. Malfoy didn't really care that he lost Crabbe or Goyle, but he was looking over at Ginny who had her head, looking at her shoes. Draco walked over to the Gryffindor table and comforted Ginny; she hugged him as soon as he sat down. Ron didn't like the fact that they were going out, he had found them snogging in a corridor.

Harry looked down at Hermione, who was still crying. He continued to comfort her. Harry held on to her, and kissed the top of her head.

_TIME LASPE_

"Hey, hey, it's alright. Voldemort is gone"

"I know, but…….Lavender, me and her became really good friends, along with Luna" Harry and Hermione were now outside sitting under their oak tree. Harry brought his arms around Hermione and held on to her.

"Don't worry she's in a better place now, okay? I love you" Hermione cried into his chest. A few minutes later Hermione had calmed herself down, she looked at Harry's robe, there was a wet stain. She dugged her head into his chest and closed her eyes, hoping the pain would just go away.

Harry looked at Hermione, who was now sleeping. He didn't want to wake her up, but he didn't want to ruin the moment, so he let her sleep on his chest. Harry made himself comfortable and leaned against the tree, with Hermione on his chest.

_Alright guys….I'm sorry to say this, but the last chapter is going to be the last chapter. But I've been thinking about a sequel, but I don't know. What do you guys think? Oh I have a quick question for you guys…_

_When you read these stories, like, anywhere do you picture the actors who play Harry Potter, actually doing this stuff? Cause I always do it. Just wondering _


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

_The last chapter…maybe I should make a sequel_.

_I'm a 14 year old girl, it's in my profile. _

It was another term for them, the year was over. They had one more year to get through, and at least it'll be a bit brighter since Voldemort is gone, forever. Hermione was still upset about Lavender, during the attack one of the death eaters Lavender got hit with the killing curse; she was trying to protect some first-years. Harry knew that Hermione needed some space, so he gave it to her.

It's been a few weeks since the attack and Hermione was getting better, Luna was getting over it faster than Hermione. Harry would try to comfort Hermione, but she would push away. Harry felt his heart break, when she did this, Harry hoped that she would get over it. It was time for the graduating students to leave Hogwarts and get on with their lives.

Harry waited for Hermione to come downstairs so that they could walk to the Great Hall together. 5 minutes later Hermione came downstairs with her hair up, she looked a bit happier, and she had a smile on her face, when she saw Harry.

"Hey, are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, I feel a bit better" Harry smiled and bent down to kiss her, Harry and Hermione broke apart and began walking towards the great hall for the ceremony. Harry and Hermione found Ron and Luna and joined them.

"So Harry, she's feeling better eh?"  
"Yeah, I hope so, she had me worried" Harry looked over to Hermione who was laughing with Luna; Harry smiled and brought his arm over Hermione's shoulders and brought her close. Harry kissed her cheek and looked at Dumbledore who was getting ready for his annual speech.

"Another year at Hogwarts has gone by; this year has been a difficult year. With the deaths and Voldemort, but nevertheless Voldemort is gone and the people who have passed away, will still remain in our hearts, forever. We must say good bye to the graduating students of Hogwarts and hope that they'll do well in the future" Dumbledore stepped down and everyone applaud, Harry looked around the Great Hall and saw that everyone was happy that school was over. Harry looked at Hermione who was looking up at Harry with a big smile plastered on her face, Harry leaned in to kiss her, when

"HARRY!" Seamus and Neville jumped on Harry giving him a huge hug, Harry looked at Seamus and Neville

"When did you guys become friends?"

"Don't know, don't really care" Seamus and Neville went around the Great Hall hugging everyone they know. Harry looked at Hermione who was shocked to see that Neville and Seamus are friends; Harry leaned in to kiss Hermione. Everyone started leaving; Harry and Hermione broke apart and started to leave themselves.

Harry and Hermione made their way to the common room and fell onto the couch. Hermione fell onto Harry's chest; she snuggled in getting more comfortable, Hermione closed her eyes.

"Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to miss you, I hope you know that"

"Of course I know that, why do you ask?"  
"Well because…I don't know" Hermione opened her eyes and looked at Harry, she leaned in to kiss Harry. Harry gladly accepted, they began their snogging session on the couch.

Later….

Harry and Hermione had to go upstairs to get packed up, for their leave. Harry waited for Hermione to come downstairs; Ron and Luna were waiting with them. Hermione finally came down, she greeted Harry and they began walking towards the entrance hall, on the wall. Ron had to be calmed down when he saw Ginny and Draco making out in one the corridors, he still wasn't use to them being together.

They made their way down to the entrance hall and out the doors of Hogwarts, they were going home. Well Ron, Luna, and Hermione were, but not Harry. The Dursley's weren't exactly the best relatives to be with, once they got on the train, Hermione and Ron had to made their daily check-ups on the train ride. Harry and Luna began talking

"So Luna, when do you plan on having your wedding?"

"Oh after graduation, I think in the summer, we haven't discussed it, yet, but we will. What about you and Hermione?"  
"No, I don't think we have, well I want a nice simple wedding or I don't really care, as long as I'm marrying Hermione" Luna smiled and saw that Ron and Hermione were coming back in, Hermione took a seat next to Harry. While Ron took his next to Luna, Ron and Luna began to kiss, which got more passionate, Hermione and Harry closed their eyes and fell asleep on top of each other.

Ron and Luna woke up Harry and Hermione, they were at the train station, Harry and Hermione grabbed their stuff and made their way onto the platform. Ron and Luna stayed a bit more, since Luna supposedly had some trouble with her suitcase. Hermione immediately saw her parents and went towards them, she grabbed Harry and brought him over to meet her parents.

"Mum, Dad this is Harry, my fiancé"

"Harry, we've heard a lot about you" Harry was extremely nervous

"Hopefully nothing bad, Mr. Granger"

"Please call me, Dan"

"And Harry please call me Jane, I'm so glad that Hermione found such a nice man" Hermione blushed at the comment

"In the summer she had so many-"

"DAD!"

"Okay, okay. Well I think we should be going now, nice to meet you, Harry, or should I saw future son-in-law"

"That'll do" Harry and Mr. Granger shook hands, Mrs. Granger hugged Harry; Hermione kissed Harry and made her way to her parents.

Harry looked around the station and saw his aunt and uncle waiting for him, Harry walked over to his aunt and uncle, he put his things in the trunk and sat in the backseat, where he waited for the summer to be over.

_Okay guys got some news!!! _

_I'm think im gonna make a sequel and call it …hmm. I haven't thought about the name yet, but I'll come. Don't worry. _

_Let's see it'll be about _

_Their final year at Hogwarts they'll be break ups, make ups and some romance going on there, too. And also some jealously here and there _


End file.
